naruto uchiha-uzumaki namikaze
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Bad at summaries but here goes what if there was mare to kushina then she herself new on the day of naruto's sealing what if if when the kyuubi was sealed something stronger took it's place what if he had family there for him since the begining watch as he naruto uchiha-uzumaki namikaze good fem.madara,some bashing pm me if kakashi should be bashed, fem.juubi and different summons
1. the beginning

Firstly im saying this now i do not own naruto some jutsu are of my own creation and design, secondly im open to criticism but no crap about my errors i know i got errors no need to point that out when i finish the story i will go through and fix GOT IT MEMORIZED! CHRIST!

"..." dialog

"**HUMANS**" summon biju speaking

**_"HUMANS"_** summon biju thoughts

* * *

HYOTON: Hey everyone this is my third story i know i didn't finish the first two but that was cause i wrote myself into a corner but im contemplating on continuing my first twilight eyes or let someone else adopt it

Madara: Can we get started i want to see my mago-kun(grandson)

HYOTON: sure just give me a sec

Madara: Why

HYOTON: Disclaimers or if you'd be kind enough to do the honors for me

Madara: ... your kidding right *turns to see me doing puppy dog eye jutsu*...*que eye twitch* grrrrr *sigh* fine sooner i get to hold naru-kun the better

HYOTON: SWEET who knows you might get a suprise from him in a few years

Madara: HyotonUzumaki does not own naruto if he did... well a lot of things would be different for one he wouldn't wear that god awful kill me now orange jumpsuit he parades around in *turns to me* can i go now i gotta do something remember

HYOTON: *sweatdrops* hehe gues i did kinda run a long winded speach well lets get this show on the road shall we

* * *

**Chapter one**

**the beggining **

"Kushina!" Minato said with worry.

"Get away from the host… Or," the masked intruder asked as she held the Kunai closer to the baby.

"Wait, Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh!" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Hokage. I am perfectly calm." The Masked-man responded and she tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

The masked woman attacked with her kunai towards baby Naruto's aerial form. Minato vanished and reappeared behind the masked woman.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash but… what about the next one?" The masked woman asked.

Minato looked down and found four exploding tags on the blanket. Tag blasted off.

"Minato… Naruto!" Kushina yelled in the horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness, Naruto… you are unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief.

'She_ forced me to use __**Hiraishin no jutsu**__. She's after Kushina… and now I'm not with her._' Minato thought. '_I've got to hurry._' he thought before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

* * *

**0 Meanwhile with Kushina 0**

She stared at the woman before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and prevent a group from harming your son" The masked - man answered.

"What?" Kushina cried.

"There is a group of people out there who's soul purpose is to collect the biju within them and create a weapon to control the elemental nations" The masked woman stated with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

"But Why do you care you, what does this have to do with Naruto?" Kushina asked trying to stall for time

The masked woman started Jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out in pain when the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her.

"Now come out from there, Kyuubi." The masked woman called out while holding her hand on the seal.

Kyuubi roared out and materialized above the two Shinobi.

"Now, let's head toward **Konohagakure**." Said the masked woman and she started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Wait!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki blood is amazing" the masked woman said. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host and now I will rid the world of it."

Before the the masked woman can send it away Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash.

"It's too late." The masked woman said as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's place.

"Minato … is Naruto… all right?" Kushina asked.

"He's all right… he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief. "Minato… that woman… she's-" Kushina tried to get out before Minato looked at his wife and he disappeared in another yellow flash with them.

* * *

**0 Minato's Safe house 0**

Minato appears with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he'd left baby Naruto.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto," Kushina sighed happily.

Minato said, "Sorry Kushina but I have gone there."

"Minato… she's trying to." Kushina tried to say tiredly as she held Naruto closest to her trying to inform minato before he disapeared again.

* * *

**0 Another part of the village 0**

"**Summoning Jutsu"** Said the Masked woman. In an instant the Kyuubi appeared at the edge of the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it with the help of his sheer size. Several ninja and civilians knocked away by Shockwave and debris.

"Time to get out of here" The masked woman Ordered to Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared and released a Shockwave from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… The Kyuubi!" Anbu said who appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I'll take care of it… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered and he finished putting on his battle gear.

"Yes sir," the ape masked Anbu stated with a bow.

'_Did Kushina's seal break?'_ Sarutobi wondered as he ready to lead the Shinobi of Konoha into battle.

* * *

**0 Hokage Mountains 0**

At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi at the edge of the village. Kyuubi's started to leave. With him thinking the worst

"I won't let you get away." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi sensing the build-up of chakra quickly launched a gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Yondaime. The massive sphere of super dense, demonic chakra headed towards the Hokage Mountains. But before it would attack it suddenly slammed into an invisible wall and vanished into a single point.

'_That was close'_ Minato thought as a black clad figure tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai phased through the woman as if she wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." The masked figure said. The masked woman lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato teleported away before the Masked-woman could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato landed roughly few feet away from his real place _'He dodged my attack … what was that Jutsu?' _Minato thought and saw a masked woman appeared front of him.

"I won't let you interfere." The masked woman said.

* * *

'_Can she use __**space-time Ninjutsu**__ too? So that's how she was able to move Kushina so quickly … not only that, but she knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha… there's only one ninja I know… who could do all that.' _Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked the masked woman. Said girl simply removed her hood without replying. "No… you can't be… she's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" The she asked with a drawn out pause.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say… It's both for war… and for peace." The masked - man said in a confused tone.

'Sh_e's no ordinary Shinobi… She can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime… … I have to put a stop to her here.'_ Minato thought and decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"This is useless." The masked Shinobi shouted at Minato as she rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab the masked woman with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through her again and notice that the masked Shinobi had a chain connected to a shackle on each of her wrists that she used to try to restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear on the other side of the clearing.

Minato thought, _'I hope that helps... Her Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advanced than mine._'

Minato watched as the Masked-woman moved again close in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the woman's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as the woman waited for the projectile to slip out she made a grab for Minato as the Kunai lift his head only for Minato to flush away slamming a Rasengan into her shoulder.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked woman quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down her back and arms. Before she could react Minato had appeared and stabbed her in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. Minato quickly slammed his hand on the masked woman's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the her torso.

"Contract Seal… Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" The masked Shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but my plan will continue." The masked woman told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato quickly used **Hiraishin **to get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

* * *

"Everyone moves out a way!" They then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of _'Hai'_ resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here." A Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

"**Summoning Jutsu,"** Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"**Even I can't hold her back for long.**"(for those wondering why i said her it's in the summary) Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming another **Imari** and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he ready to start his Justu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it aimed directly at him. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato … where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there" the Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the explosion.

* * *

The Kyuubi's **Imari **had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"Gotta… put up a barrier." Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements.

"Minato... my chakra… almost drained." Kushina said.

With a strained effort, Minato created an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly that much quieter thud was what woke Naruto into an ear-piercing wail.

In a panic, Minato cried out to his wife, "Kushina"

"Sorry Naruto… I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring her spouse in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you."

"Kushina," Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking.

Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi… back… and die with it inside me… that'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save you both… with the bit of chakra I have left. Thank you… for everything."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina… you… you made me your husband… you made me into the Yondaime Hokage… you made me this boy's father… And I-"

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent. "Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… Happy that you loved me… Happy that it's… our son's… birthday-tte-bane… If I try to imagine surviving… and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond, I'd be so happy."

Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets," Kushina stated as she looked at the newborn in his father's arms, "it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" That word said it all. The Uzumaki could only assume that her husband had cracked under the pressure.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the **Hakke No Fuuin Shikki**. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use, **Shiki Fuuin.**"

"But that Jutsu will-"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… it's just too great; it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchuuriki; the balance of Bijuu will be destroyed. But with the **Shiki Fuuin** I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own Sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja.

* * *

**00 Flashbacks 00**

* * *

"You know, you might actually be the child of prophecy."

"The child of huh!" Minato asked.

"Sometime soon the Shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior." Jiraiya responded.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the **Hakke No Fuuin Shikki**."

Kushina looked like she was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say… but Jiraiya-Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster… Naruto will be the one to stop it. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just… know it."

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Kushina watched as Naruto was laid on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to meld his chakra to call **the Shinigami**. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Have a little faith… He is our son after all… After I finish the **Shiki Fuuin**, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown up Naruto sooner than you think… the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power… I want you there to help him."

"Our son!"

"That's why… I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato retorted before sighing and looking down at the near helpless forms of his exhausted wife and sleeping child.

Kushina though, decided to argue the point anyway, now that Minato had finished his speech, "But… Why… why** Shiki Fuuin**? There's no reason for you to die… just so I can see him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you be there for him… I wanted you to raise him! Why… Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to keep the balance of the Bijuu… to save the village… to save the country? Why are you sacrificing yourself for this?"

"Kushina!" Minato berated, "Turning your back on the village, on the country, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand… you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we are a family… of Shinobi." Kushina would have likely argued, but settled for a glare as her spouse continued to try to prove what he was about to do, "Besides, even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you."

"There are things Naruto needs to be told; things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moment's to do so. This isn't just for you… this is for Naruto." At this point he knelt and picked up his baby once more and settled right in front of his wife. "Dying to make life better for his son… that's the stuff you let the father handle."

Understanding slowly began to manifest itself on her face, but Kushina tried so steel her eyes in a last-ditch effort to go with her plan and save her son the life of many Jinchuuriki since the first ones of ages long past – a life of neglect and hatred. One she was one of the very few to have been lucky to have missed. But her husband would not be deterred and held the visage that struck fear into the hearts of many of Iwa's Shinobi during the Third Great War.

* * *

From his place, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings… it can't be… the **Shiki Fuuin**?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jounin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late" he answered. "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever they're doing, they're doing it alone." With a cry, he struck the barrier with Enma in trying to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family.

* * *

Now, the devourer of spirits was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings, mentally cursed as it felt its power being ripped in two.

"**FUUIN,**" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it felt half of its life force, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it.

Gasping, Minato thought, _'My body's gone numb… what a heavy chakra.'_

"It is the Shiki Fuuin… I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self-sacrificial Jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing Jutsu used against a Bijuu was breathtakingly scary.

"But the fox remains; he didn't seal all of it!" One of the Jounin cried out.

"Now for the **Eight Trigrams Seal**" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"

A puff of smoke followed and a ritual style altar appeared. From it's now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ceremonial throne, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the blonde babe. It began to look hopeless for the beast but Kushina's chakra and strength began to fade as she started to wobble and be wracked with searing coughs that in turn caused her control over the chakra chains to lessen just enough for the Kyuubi to try to counterattack the Yondaime and his wife.

"Kushina, Stay with me!" Minato shouted as he quickly turned from the throne he had just laid Naruto on.

The Kyuubi raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam it down and crush the only thing between it and freedom. Its chakra would regenerate given time, but it would be an unbearable wait were it to be sealed again. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato was able to grab hold of his wife and threw him in line with the demon's claw and used his own body to stop the claw from attacking his son and Kushina was able to refocus enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a relief.

"If the father can do his job-" Minato said, trying to ease some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The mother should be even better… right?"

Sarutobi astounded. "Is that their child?"

"They protected it." A Jounin stated.

'**_I refuse to sealed away again.'_** the Kyuubi raged in its mind.

Ignoring the fox, Kushina glanced behind her where her husband impaled on the claw directly behind her, as she sat on said claw and rasped, "You win… first argument… you've ever won… I guess… you're really serious."

He chuckled, "Thank you, Kushina…" Working as quickly as he could, Minato quickly summoned a toad.

Said toad looked around and freaked, "Aah… The Kyuubi and Yondaime… What the hell happened to you?"

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to this seal," Minato spoke, forced to work fast as his life force waned. "Hurry to Jiraiya-Sensei… stores it within him." With that, he plunged his hand into the toad's gut which causes a scroll to wrap around him and extend his height to that of a full-grown man.

From his spot, Sarutobi finally pieced together the puzzle, "I see… Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new Jinchuuriki."

"Got it" Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "Good Bye"

* * *

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. "It's time for me to go Kushina… I'm going to do the **Eight Trigrams Seal**… and try to leave a little of my chakra in Naruto too… We don't have much time… if you have anything to say to Naruto."

Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to not fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto… Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy… Take your bath every day… goes to bed early and sleep well. Make friends… it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough… And study your Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be… everyone has things they're good and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers… at the Academy. And remember to avoid the three voices of Shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world. And the fourth warning… watches out for Jiraiya-Sensei." She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are.. Find… a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true… theirs… theirs…! There's… there's so much more I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… **I love you**."

Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato… I took all our time."

"It's okay." He replied. "Naruto… this is your dad. Listen … to your motor mouth mother. **Hake Fuuin… FUUIN." **

* * *

"What a touching scene," Minato and Kushin's half dead heads jerked up slowly to look at the intruder, only to see nothing. The voice, while soft, was far too calm for it to belong to a member of a search party. "To think, even after all this you two would still be able to survive for few times. But then again you have the blood of the greatest shinobis in the elemental nations" Minato and Kushina searched until a sudden figure caught their attention who was wearing a black cloak. Her whole face was hidden behind his hood. The figure walked forward with a calm, slow gait as her cloak separated just enough for Minato to see a pair of black Shinobi sandals.

The hooded man looked at Naruto. Minato and Kushina watched as the man reached for their son. "Such a curious child… the blood of the greatest Shinobi flowing thought yours vain and…" the woman's hand made contact with Naruto's small head. Minato and Kushina gasped in shock as their son's cerulean eyes morphed into a maroon pupil with a single comma shaped mark in each. "The bloodline of the Uchiha clan… But there is still so much for you to do, my little one." The masked man took the baby from the basket.

"How?" Surprised Minato asked in "I don't have Uchiha blood."

"I am not talking about you, Senju." The mystery - man said and looked at Kushina. "I am talking about your wife."

* * *

"W-what ...But I am Uzumaki." Kushina said in surprise tone.

"You are not full-blooded Uzumaki. Your mother is Uchiha. Remember earlier when you asked what naruto has to do with me?"The mystery - woman said. Reaching up the Mystery- woman pulled her hood off revealing her face for the first time. If he had the strength, Minato and Kushina would have screamed in terror. She was a woman who appeared to be in her early therties, her face stern yet calm at the same time. On her scalp long black hair started only to disappear somewhere under her cloak. But what truly scared they weren't the woman's face or his hair. No, it was a memory that chose that moment to come back to him. This man appeared more than once in the history and almost never in a good way.

"**Uchiha… Madara…"** Minato whispered and his energy nearly at its end as he gazed upon the stoic visage of Madara. One of the founders of Konoha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and the man who was nearly killed the Shodai Hokage. Minato's heart lurched, his minutes having turned into seconds, as he realized what that meant. "You are real Madara… then who was that masked man?" Minato softly moaned.

"She was faked" Madara said and her normally apathetic gaze softened as he looked at Kushina. "You have your Father's eyes."

"How...Do you know about my father?" Kushina tried to ask questions.

"Because I am your mother" Madara said. Then she looked at Naruto, "your son is my only true grandchild and heir."

This shocked both Minato and Kushina. Madara looked at Minato and said, "as for you... You're very naïve. People aren't always as compassionate and understanding as we'd like them to be." He looked Kushina."Jinchuuriki's life is fill with pain and loneliness. They are never favored, loved or welcomed in their home village.

"They're often hated, mistreated, looked at as beneath subhuman and if the village sees it fit, the Jinchuuriki is train to become nothing more than a weapon for their use and then disposed of after their use have worn out. They're known for being lonely people who grow to despise humanity for the curse their own people damned their lives too.

"The only reason you didn't grow up with the same hard life as a most Jinchuuriki because no-one knew you were the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Then He looked both of them. "What about your son… You two really think that old monkey will protect your son from all villagers. No, your son will become outclass by a villager...Or worst village weapon. This is the sad reality of the Shinobi World." Madara said. Minato and Kushina looked at down in shame. Madara five figures lit up with red flame**. "Uzumaki Sealing: Chakra binding"** and touched Naruto's Shiki fujin seal.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked in a weak voice.

"This seal and his Uzumaki heritage will help me in the Kyuubi extraction process. He doesn't need the kyuubi's power. He will have become a great Shinobi with his own strength. Besides something far stronger will be taking it's place" Madara said

"What do you mean, far stronger?" Kushina asked in a weak voice and caught some blood.

"When i remove the kyuubi from this world the juubi will be taking it's place, it's her second chance at life, given by kami" She said with a monotone

"how is the juubi taking the kyuubi's place?" minato asked feeling weaker as the moments pass

"as we speak the juubi is overpowering the kyuubi's seal and placing it's youkai in it's place as to not only remove the kyuubi but to improve his body as he matures" she said feeling herself grow with fascination

"I see...can you watch after him and raise him here, and also tell him we love him very much our compound is safe just put some of our or his blood on the seal and you can get in, we left our jutsu,scrolls,weapons,and techniques" Kushina asks in desperation

"And tell him that I am sorry." Minato said.

Madara nodded.

"Thank you" said both parents and passed on with a smile on their faces.

* * *

As the Sandaime came to Madara's figure came into view he said " You, who are you what are you doing here"

"What am I doing here im here to raise my love, give my daughter and son-in-law a proper burial" she said as she turned to face him

"what do you mean give your daughter and son-in-law a proper burial?" not understand the situation

"First lets gather at the council and settle things there" she said securing their bodies in scrolls to bury later

* * *

**00In Council Chambers00**

In the council chambers all sides gather murmuring about the recent events that have occured with the recent attack

On the left side is comprised of the civilian council who deals with public matters who feel just because they have money they also have a hand in shinobi affairs

in the center are the shinobi council filled with the clan heads the Yamanaka clan a group of mind walkers lead by Inoichi Yamanaka, the Nara clan a group of strategist lead by Shikaku Nara, the Akamichi clan a group of strong hitters lead by Chouza Akamichi, the Inuzuka a group of hunters lead who work along side there k-9 companions lead by Tsume Inuzuka and her partner Hainamaru, the Uchiha a group of people who lead the shinobi police force lead by Fugaku Uchiha, then the Hyuuga a prestegious clan lead by Hiashi Hyuuga

Then the Hokage's advisors (i only know danzo so im not going to go to indepth)

all around the room people were asking "why were we called" and the like when Sarutobi walked with Madara wearing her disquise holding our blond haired hero

As everyone got settled Danzo spoke"why did you call this meeting Hiruzen and where's the Yondaime"

"He died fighting the kyuubi alongside another person" he said feeling somber at giving the news

everyone grew quite hearing the news when Danzo asked "so what are we gonna do"

"im gonna retake the position of Hokage till I can find someone who can better take the position" he said with finality

after this was said little naruto started to cry gaining everyone's attention with Tsume asking "um Hokage-sama why is there a pup and a girl here do they have something to do with this?"

"good thing you asked these two are Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha Namikaze his father sealed the nine-tails in him with his final wish being for him to be seen as a hero" he asked

She removes her hood showing her face "I am Madara Uchiha Mother of the recently deceased Kushina Uzumaki, future wife of Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki Namikaze"

A collective silence filled the room till a group of murderous shouts Of 'kill the demon', 'give him to me so i can make him a weapon'(if you can't figure out who hit yourself) and so on

She shut them up by releasing a killer intent the equivalent of the kyuubi saying "you will do no such thing to him his father the man who saved all your sorry-asses and you thank him by calling for the death of his son, if i were him i would have let the kyuubi destroy this village, and gathered those i care about and said to hell with everyone else"

once here peace was said Sarutobi says "seeing the reaction of the civilian council and the populace like i told them this is a s-rank secret anyone who exposes his status as a jinchuriki will be killed, and when i say exposed i mean you can't talk about it to your friends, or anyone else" (i don't feel like doing the who city speech you know how it starts and whats coming up so the next capter will be in his last few years in the academy)

As everyone was shut up someone broke through the silence, this was Fugaku "Wait did you say Madara as in Madara the founder, I thought he was a man"

"no that was your ideals of me and yes i am the founder in all honesty im disqusted with how it turned out, My future husband is in all honesty and sincereity my true heir since he awakened his sharingan at birth" she said and an after thought "and why was a female clan founder out of the question" with a sickly sweet tone with her stoice monotone and that threatening smile saying 'repeat it and you will die' that could make the shinigami cower in fear of her

"how is the boy related to an uchiha and what do you mean your future husband?" asked Fugaku trying to understand

"he is related Uchiha because i was his mother's mother but with him being the last has set me up being fated to marry him due to a mark kami placed upon me" she said showing her mark on the side of her neck with a sharingan/rinnegan mix "and p.s. to those wondering with my sharingan aging's become redundant for me" (i just made that up i want her to go to the academy with him)

"so what should we do with him" Sarutobi asked

"Give him to me I can make him a powerful weapon for Konoha" if you don't know this your crazy

"that won't be necessary Minato and Kushina both asked me before they passed was to look after him and thats what I intend to do" Madara says with a tone of finality

Sarutobi nods while danzo fumes "alright if thats all this meeting is over"

* * *

**00 in hokage office 00**

"well Madara everything has been settled their compound is still intact with all their scrolls and techniques" Sarutobi says

She nods saying "hai hokage-sama you have a good night" dissapearing into a fortex

* * *

**00 at the namikaze compound 00**

"well lets get your parents a proper burial eh naru-kun" she says with a soothing forlorn tone only felt from a parent who out lives their child

She creates a shadow clone to get a look around the complex and do an inventory check for groceries and neccesities, while she uses a earth jutsu to create a grave for the two of them

'_Good bye daughter, I wasn't able to raise you but I will take care my husband. I promise that, he will be greatest Shinobi in the world.'_ Madara thought.

Her thought cut off by baby Naruto's cry. She looked at his grandson. He shocked because before there were two blue orbs, now were red orbs with black coincentered rings with a red, nine-edged star in the middle of them. Moments later, his eyes changed into regular Sharingan, after then came back to his original blue.

'_How it is possible? I think it caused by the sealing of the juubi or from seeing both of his parents die. After all, the feeling of loss and hopelessness is known by all, even as young as him.' _Madara thought. Then she looked at Naruto. "You truly are my husband...I certainly look forward to see how much of a man you become." Madara said with a heart stopping smile.

* * *

Hyoton: Phew that was tiring

Madara: so what you got planned next

suddenly three voids open revealing naruto minato and kushina

Naruto: in all honesty im curious myself i know you got something planned for the who Im sasuke and everyone's dirt compared to me attitude and that Tsubaki girls got a hand in this

Hyoton: sorry blonde but you all gotta wait and why are minato and kushina here not that i mind really

Kushina: oh you see we kinda didn't wanna just sit around so we decided to see whats up

Minato and kushina looks around: dude you got ninja storm generations sweet!

everyone else sweatdrops at the sudden change in atmosphere

Hyoton: *cough* well thats all for today folks but by the way i did post for harem do vote before the end of this week harem pick with most votes by tuesday wins, someone mind sending us off

all fingers point to Naruto, he looks around seeing their glances moving left and right as their arms move

Naruto: *sigh* fine well everybody thats all folks and remember Hyoton does not own anyone from naruto or techniques while he may use them he creates some of his own, and also he wants me to say that the next chapter will be picking up at the last year of the shinobi academy


	2. twelve years later

"..." dialog

"**HUMANS**" summon biju speaking

**_"HUMANS"_** summon biju thoughts

* * *

Hyoton:sup everybody well this is the second chapter and i feel like this is a decent story so far

Naruto:hey hyoton i'm curious why did you set me up with Madara

Madara:why naru-kun don't you like me?

Naruto:no it's not that it's just how would you get into the academy and attend my classes im wondering

Maradar:why do you ask?

Hyoton:no need to worry i think i know a way to pull this off and by the way madara

turns to naruto: hmm?

*wispers, then blush*

Naruto: ? *over bearing sense of fear* whats up guys

Hyoton: you'll see fufufufufu

Hyoton:in all honesty that was a good story but everytime they make one with her it's cancelled or someone removes it and that really annoys me it's the ones where the uchiha clan sets naruto up with a girl who's a direct desendent of madara pm me if you know em and madara my dear could you start us off

Madara: come on twice *sigh* fine *cough* HyotonUzumaki does not own naruto if he did... well a lot of things would be different for one he wouldn't wear that god awful kill me now orange jumpsuit he parades around in *turns to me* can we go now i gotta go to the accademy

Hyoton: alri-*naruto:Wait*

Hyoton:what

Naruto: please tell me im not wearing that kill me now orange jumpsuit

Hyoton:you did all will be revealed in time

* * *

**00 12 years later 00**

"come on naruto were gonna be late" Madara in the disquise of a twelve year old girl wearing tight black anbu style pants with black shinobi sandals, and midnight blue tight shirt showing off her c*disquise actually d* breast and figure

"im coming Mada-chan let me put up the seals" our hero says wearing his average orange jumpsuit now i know your wondering why he's wearing a jumpsuit and why she's in the academy well it all starts when...

* * *

**00 flashack 00**

_"hello Sarutobi" "hi jiji" naruto and madara say as they enter his office_

_"ah hello naruto-kun madara-san_ _what can i do for you" sarutobi asked_

_"well sandaime-sama i was wondering if you can enroll me into the academy as a disquise" madara asked_

_"oh and why would i do that your a jonin, and one of my best" the hokage_

_"thats more easily answered by naru-kun" said madara_

_"well you see jiji I already know everything in the academy due to madara-nee training me as I am im low jounin in my 2nd year of the academy, the reason I bring this up is because one of the instructors still holds animosity towards me for containing the kyuubi and try to teach me wrong, up till now it has been done three times, I was wondering if i could go under a disquise of a fool with no skill while you hold records of my real skills" said naruto entering profesional mode_

_"i see but a question, why don't you just show your real potential?" trying to evaluate the evidence_

_"Well one the council would breath down our necks for doing better than sasuke-teme, and possibly be out for blood, and i don't feel like dealing with his fangirl club" said naruto shivering and as an after thought "i will show my real potential on the day of the final exam though, cause i just think this stuff is just to easy they focus to much on the theoretical over anything"_

_nodding he says "sure i will approve write up your skills and skill rank, those will be your official skills when you recieve your headband, now madara your reason to enter the academy" _

_"my reason for entering the academy is because one i've seen how these kids have been acting and would like to verify, second i would like to understand how lax the academy has gotten since the founding I mean by the time you got out of the academy you should be doing c-b rank missions and thats on their own, and don't get me started on the girls they prefer to do their make-up and impress boys than anything else" she said getting angrier and angrier with every statement made_

_he nods "I see your meaning but I feel there is more to this than you let on?"_

_she sighs "hai in doing this i have another condition you let me be naurto's sensei and i get definate say in our last two partners we get along with to form a four cell team, and nobody else can pick these three"_

_He sits back in his chair thinking it over when naruto says "and to seal the deal I can give you the key to defeating your arch-nemesis"_

_faster than you can blink he's shaking naruto like a kid on a sugar rush saying "tell me,tell me,tell me, did I ever tell you, I always saw you as one of my children?"_

_naruto laughing like a madman in his head along with a certain guest to be announced at a later time he says "okay jiji i will give it in the form of a riddle 'The key to defeating your greatest enemy lies with your friends in the shadows. They mask their appearance and departure with smoke and everything you know they know. When they learn, you learn'"_

_the hokage has a dumbstruck look on his face while naruto and madara are counting down the time to meltdown when they hear a homosidal laugh scary enough to frighten orochimaru (in oto *shiver* :"why do i feel like i shouldn't go to konoha for a while")_

_The two of them slowly back away from the deranged kage with naruto saying "so got a deal jiji"_

_he looks towards the two stoping his insanity "huh oh...oh yes sure but remember you gotta give me your resume on your skills"_

_naruto nods digging in his pockets pulling out a scroll to hand in to the hokage "here you go"_

* * *

_**Naruto uzumaki-uchiha namikaze**_

_stamina- jounin_

_taijutsu- jounin_

_kenjutsu- sannin_

_chakra control- high jounin_

_chakra reserves- kage level_

_ninjutsu elements- earth/water/lightning/fire/wind/all combinations_

_kekkai genkai- Tsuki no megami no me (lunar goddess eye combination of the sharingan and rinnegan all strengths weaknesses:takes a large quantity of chakra for continuous use can't be turned off)_

_jutsu total- 70~ anbu_

_rank overall- tokubetsu jounin~jounin_

* * *

_To say Sarutobi was flabbergahsted would be an understatment he looks at them and asks "i-is this real"_

_his only confermation is either a nod or a 'you bet' he rubs his temples saying "im too old for this shit, well a deals a deal you will be placed in naruto's academy class and afterwards will be placed into his jounin position"_

_they both nod and say "hai hokage-sama" and leave_

* * *

**00 flashback end 00**

"hey naru-kun you okay" madara asks seeing him space out

"hmm...huh oh yea im fine im thinking about all thats happened between the two of us since we've been in the academy together, and after today i can get out of this god awful jumpsuit" he says streching the collar of said jumpsuit

she nods also reminesing one of their odd moments causing her to blush

* * *

**00 flashback 00**

_after a hard day of training naruto goes into one of the many showers to rinse off the filth to walk in on Madara drying off as the two stare eachother down he does something every teen does when they first experience the sight of the most erotic scene of a woman with water running down there form... he fainted_

_deep down madara's heart was beating out her chest and her heart, when she saw him faint with a small smile and blood run out his nose she couldn't help but let out a melodious laugh after drying off she carried him to her room and changed sitting by his bedside waiting for him to come to_

_*groan* "what happened i saw an angel and everything went white" naruto says while she has a heavy blush_

_"you walked in on me when i was drying off and you fainted" she said with a small smile_

_"ahh hey madara, can i ask you a question" he asked feeling unsure_

_"well you just did, but i don't mind" she said_

_"um during the whole shower thing i saw a mark on your neck but i don't know what it is" he says_

_"did you enjoy it" she said_

_"huh?" naruto said being the only intelligent response he could come up with_

_"did you like what you saw be truthful and i will answer your question" she said with a light tint of pink on her milky white skin_

_"w-well yes, i did, I think your extremely beautiful, and kind" he said his heart beat getting faster and heavier and her skin getting pinker_

_"t-thank you naru-kun, to answer your question this mark is something that has to link to us, the full reason is something i will tell you after you get your headband" she said kissing his cheek_

* * *

**00 flashback end 00 **

"Mada-chan um your blushing and giggling profusely" naruto states as they walk into their class from with three of their friends in the room already seated

the three they get along with are Ino Yamanaka heiress of the yamanaka clan, Hinata Hyuuga heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and Tsubaki Uchiha Cousin of Sasuke Uchiha. Ino and Hinata had meet Naruto and Madara in the middle of their second year in the academy, and while their clans have had a marriage contract with naruto set up by his father and theirs being old friends during the academy but have never met him till their first year, but decided to see how he acts during their second year

* * *

**00 flashback 00 **

_Naruto and Madara were walking home from the academy when they saw Hinata being depressed and her friend ino trying to cheer her up, the two of them walk over and naruto asks "hey ino,hinata whats wrong"_

_the two of them look up to see naruto and Madara stand before them Ino says "hinata's father said that if she doesn't improve she would get banished from her clan, but when she asked for help he said nobody in the clan is willing to help her"_

_to say the two of them were pissed would be like saying orochimaru isn't gay madara asks "what is it you need to improve?" while inside she is contemplating ways to eliminate the clan for their neglegence_

_hinata looks up and says (you can imagine her stutter if you want but i honestly don't like it she can be nice but otherwise that stuttering crap is over) "my father says i need to improve my stamina,chakra capacity,and taijutsu needs improvement"_

_she nods and asks ino the same "what about you ino, anything to improve" in the background naruto writting everything down for training schedules_

_Ino nods saying "I need to improve my chakra control and reserves,taijutsu,chakra capacity and family jutsu"_

_After getting it down naruto says "well if you like you can train with us everyday"_

_ino looks over and asks "getting help from her to naru-baka?" in a condecending tone_

_Naruto looks at her with a cold glare and says "for your information the reason i fail is because i find it too easy the academy focus to much on history over anything making it easy for civilian kids to become shinobi and they are only doing this for the sake of their families having a say in shinobi affairs and to make more money"_

_both ino and hinata look towards madara getting a nod as confermation the two of them think it over for a brief moment and says "is the offer still standing"_

_he nods and says "as a word of warning this won't be easy, we will drill into the ground, you will have times you won't like us but in the end it will be worth it in the end"_

_ino speaks up "how so"_

_"by the time we get through the third year you will be high chunnin low jounin in all aspects, but i will say this ino, I know you don't take your training seriously so im putting this out their now if you don't get rid of your fruitless dream of making the power hungry ice-boy uchiha alone you can walk away now we wont pull punches in our training, so i suguest you get your priorites in check" Madara says with a tone of authority_

_They both nod agreeing to the training starting their friendship_

* * *

__**00 flashback end 00**

And when naruto said they would hate them he was serious it made them wanna kill him at times but through the training the two of them improved in leaps and bounds to where they could fight naruto for several hours before getting tired, they were trained in a few extra aspects ninjutsu outside of their clans and kenjutsu even helped hinata make her own variation of the juken style as well as medical jutsu

And the last student they became close to was Tsubaki Uchiha the cousin of Sasuke Uchiha someone who wants nothing to do with her clan the original plan of the uchiha were to get a girl to marry naruto and have his children to aquire the uzumaki namikaze clan techniques but

* * *

**00 flashback 00**

_As she walked through the compund of the Uchiha clan she heard how Fugaku was having trouble with finding a girl to marry our blond haired hero, you see she unlike the rest of her 'clan' as she so loosly say it wants nothing to do with her clan, on her family died the night the nine-tails attacked, on that night she unlock not only her sharingan but the mangekyo as well _

_she was a direct line of relation to madara she wanted nothing to do with the clan so she decided if she had any chance of freedom she would take it, and when she heard about two things one being a coup where the Uchiha clan will try to take over the leaf village, and where Fugaku's attempt to find a woman to marry naruto in an attempt to gain his two clans techniques for bolster their power even further _

_when she came across this information she decided to make a plan to protect herself and disassociate herself from the theiving clan of hers first she would speak to itachi and inform him of the attack and secondly she would go with fugaku's plan to marry naruto placing her in his clans protection _

_first step was a success and was onto her second phase speak to fugaku and get married to HER! naruto in all honesty being married to him was a bonus really ever since she was little she has loved him regardless of the fact of his status as a jinchuriki, how she feel for him she never knew was it because of his never say die attitude possibly, his sapphire blue eyes could have been, or his infectious smile either way it set her usually friged heart on fire where every thought was of him, but her problem lied in the fact that she has a hard time showing her feelings so this was her chance_

_as she reaches the door to fugaku's study and knocked hearing a faint "enter" as she walked through she came face to face with the stoic demenor of the clan head Fugaku he says "well what is it child im busy"_

_"you seei heard that your having trouble with someone to win the affection of a Naruto uzumaki" she said in her usual cold tone_

_his eyes narrowed "how did you hear that if i may ask?" _

_"why it's spoken about between all the girls in the clan" she lied flawlessly_

_*sigh* "yes it's true nobody seems to want to marry him but why do you bring this up if i may ask?" trying to see where this is going_

_"you see i can be the key to your problems i'm in his class and are on fair terms i can earn his trust and affection getting you what you desire" she states_

_he contemplates this and asks the million yen question "what do you get out of this i wonder?"_

_already suspecting that response says "nothing except see the Uchiha clan take it's rightful place above others of course"_

_He gives an arrogant smile and nods saying "alright make sure you can secure your promise and you got it"_

_"hai Fugaku-sama that is i shall take my leave" she says walking out the door as she walks down the hall she thinks to herself 'finally i'm one step closer to you Naruto-kun' her sharingan activates turning into a biohazard symbol then a pentagram and turns back_

* * *

_As time continued on she watched naruto and madara continue on from afar for the first and second year of the academy while biding her time for the clan extenction halfway through the second year everything was going well till itachi left sasuke alive 'for a prodigy he is an idiot' so she decided toapproach naruto and madara some time after when sasuke kept rambling on about her helping him rebuild their clan_

* * *

**00 flashback in flashback 00**

_"so mada-chan for their training what should we up them to everything we do is getting to easy" naruto asks questioning about hinata and ino's training_

_"hmmm we definatly have to up their gravity and resistance seals they are both respectively at 6 each and the chakra reserve are high chunnin low jounin thanks to the chakra draining seals, don't worry I could think something up, but enough about that someone's following us" madara says _

_"yea i noticed, hey who's there come out" naruto commanded_

_from the rooftops Tsubaki jumps down and says "hello naruto-san, madara-san, I would like to speak to you two for a moment"_

_madara walks forward and says "ohh and what would you like to speak to us about, that made it necissary to follow us half way to our home"_

_*sigh* "okay truthfully i want to speak to you in private so i was following you but not for wrongful intent i assure you this, i heard how you were helping ino and hinata with their training and was wondering if you could help me improve aswell" she said_

_naruto raises an eyebrow "you couldn't ask an elite jounin to train you, you like sasuke are the last of your clan surely you could have an elite jounin handle that?" _

_"yes this is true but they would do it for the sake of hoping to one day have bragging rights that they helped train use and would bend over backwards giving anything they want like they do to sasuke" Tsubaki said understanding his reasoning for saying such anyone would for the sake of helping the last two 'loyal' uchiha_

_Madara asks "so what is your reason for coming to us?"_

_"i come to you because I know you wouldn't do this for some hidden agenda, or motive. I come to for the sake of bettering myself and so i can help my teamates when the teams are made, i may have awakened the sharingan but i don't abuse it like my clan did and depended on it, i would only use it, if the situation called for it" she said_

_both naruto and madara stare her down before conversing with eachother to where she can only hear 'what do you think?' 'why not?' they nod and turn to her and madara asks "do you live alone or at your compound?"_

_"uhhh I live alone after the whole masacre he's become an ass and thinks just cause he and I are the only ones left we gotta rebuild the clan I want nothing to do with that clan" she says getting an odd look from both of them_

_naruto says "you know when you say you want nothing to do with the Uchiha clan im partial uchiha and madara is as well, you do know that right"_

_Tsubaki asks "how are you an uchiha you don't have the pale skin or dark blue raven black hair, or dark eyes"_

_Madara cuts in "come with us and we can asnwer any question you got, deal"_

_after two and a half hours they reach the namikaze compound and she couldn't help but look in awe of the simplicity yet beauty that lied within, a standard two story tall japanese style mansion surounded by a variety of flowers and herbs giving a tranquel and soothing feel to those around it, in the back lied the outdoor training ground, along with a outdoor bath_

_once they reach inside they settle down in the living room and naruto elaborates "well you were wondering how i am an uchiha correct"_

_she nods he says "well it's like this my mothers mother was an uchiha who was exiled from the village cause she didn't like their ideals and went to whirlpool while it was still standing and meet my grandfather on my mothers side, my mom was Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha Namikaze, my father Minato Namikaze-Senju making me the relative of Tsunade"_

_She was honestly at a total loss for words so the only logical thing to do at the time was say the only logical thing in mind "wha?" and fainted_

_he turns to madara and says "she took that well ne?"_

_she turns to him giving him the 'what the fuck look' and nods_

_he picks her up and places her in one of the guest rooms till she woke up twenty or so minutes later she comes down to the smell of dinner and asks "how long was I out for"_

_they stop eating for naruto to reply "ehhh twenty fourty minutes tops, so shall we discuss your training, after dinner?" _

_she nods and after a pleasent meal they return to the living room and madara asks "what would you currently put yourself in each category"_

_she nods and lists " ninjutsu- low chunnin/taijutsu- chunnin/kenjutsu-na/chakra capacity- chunnin/chakra control- chunnin/stamina- low chunnin/ninjutsu elements- fire/?/? / so overall im chunnin in everything but kenjutsu my mom left a scroll and her sword but there was nobody to teach me"_

_they both nod and naurto says "well first we are gonna work on your stamina,reserves,and control,and taijutsu all in one with gravity,resistance,chakra drain seals" she nods and he continues "for your ninjutsu and taijutsu again all will be learned over time but for ninjutsu you gotta learn the techniques to the point to where you could do the signs one handed or takes farless time than necissary"_

_Madara picks up "your also gonna be living with us from here on for the sake of improvement, same is said for ino and hinata when we all get our headbands" she nods_

_they all notice it's getting late so madara walks her to the door and says "there is more to this than training isn't and it involves our blond friend doesn't it?"_

_Tsubaki nods and says "yes, since our first year of the academy i've grown to have feelings for him, but im not able to express it, so while fugaku was around he wanted someone to marry him so they can gain his techniques to bolster their own power, i was never gonna go through with the whole give them the clan techniques ofcourse so, i just wanted to be with him"_

_Madara nods and says "you know with his bloodline he is gonna be needing a number of wives and i don't mind sharing but know this im top girl that applies to everything first time, and first child got it your second, ino and hinata are third and fourth, while there is one other who is fifth but she is away for a while"_

_Tsubaki nods happy at the chance of being with her love and says "thank you i will see you guys at the academy tommorow"_

* * *

**00 flashback ends 00 **

as the years went on the five of them grew closer from associates to friends to romantic intrests when he told them about his kekkei genkai and the fact he was gonna need a number of wives and the fact he had feelings for all of them they agreed to being his wives when his clan status was made public till then they could settle for girlfriends

naruto and madara walk over to their usual seats with ino and hinata on either side of madara and naruto sitting next to madara in the academy while he made many friends like shino and choji and shikamaru he made a few enemies like kiba and sasuke and his fan club by default

the reason naruto and kiba are enemies are because kiba feels hinata is worth nothing more than to please a man and cook, this didn't sit to well with him and the others who took this to kiba's mom and said if he lays his hands on her and she didn't say so or approved he will get hurt regardless of konoha laws that sort of thing is illegal punishable by death when naruto and the others were walking they saw kiba holding hinata against a wall trying to force himself on her, he interviend and had walked hinata home to talk to her father about her moving in with him cause of those cause of events to say he was pissed the mutt tried to do that was dangerous so he promptly agreed

after gathering hinata's stuff they decided to go to inoichi and ask about her moving in when he asked why he was pleased to know his daughter finally took her training seriously and agreed as well

for sasuke t was because he was talking with two of 'his women' who by the way were 'rightfully his'(no fem sasuke thats tsubaki) so yea nuff said about him tommorow was the final day of the academy be ready konoha for hell's about to break lose

* * *

Hyoton: Phew that was tiring

Madara: why the constant updates you didn't finish till eight in the morning for this

Hyoton: that is because im gonna be buisy with school and won't update till i get a break, why excited with you and tsubaki's special moment with naruto next chapter

Madara: shut up *leaves in a void*

Hyoton: hehe got her flustered sweet well thats all folks the next chapter will start on the final day of the academy


	3. the start of the next sannin

Hyoton: *sigh* another day another chapter oh and by the way the polls are over and a new one is up for Tsubaki's kenjutsu style and Ino's either pm me or poll vote as well as me for a secondary sword style for a suprise to be seen later

Tsubaki: sweet im finally gonna use a sword, can't wait to try it out, and why do you keep pumping out chapters if your board

Hyoton: yes i know but you must have patience my dear, and im not board far from it, it's quite the opposite there just might be a day where i can't get one out so i wanna get as many as i can before such a situation arrives

Tsubaki: ohh good reasoning nice to know so anything new going on

Naruto and madara walk through: yea whats up please tell me i can put sasuke-teme in his place

Hyoton: oh don't worry there is much ass kicking for him, and a little suprise during the exam

Naruto : just as long as i put him down a peg or two i don't care

Hyoton : Tsubaki could you be so kind as to do the disclaimer

Tsubaki : I don't mind *ahem* HyotonUzumaki does not own naruto or anything affiliated with it, while he may use the average jutsu there are a few he created

* * *

**00 the next day 00**

*beep**beep**beep**bee*smash* *grumble* "stupid alarm clock, who ever made it deserves to get fed to a wolf hmmmm or crow"

*knock**knock* "naruto-kun come on were gonna be late if you don't hurry todays the gennin exam"

"oh crap im gonna be late" naruto said rushing to get dressed taking a quick shower going into his closet pulling black hakama like pants with a leather waist like cloth covering a side of his pants, steeltoed combat boots, wearing a mesh undershirt with a skin tight jet black sweater with one sleeve missing, with his mother's katana tensa zangetsu with her engraving 'protect at all cost' engraved from the guard up

tying his special cloth over his eyes to hide his Tsuki no megami no me, after having everything gathered up, he rushed downstairs to see the faces of ino, hinata, tsubaki,and madara have two different looks given, a look of acceptance in his appearence(ino), and a set of hungry looks (everyone)

he snaps everyone out of it and asks "we ready to go guys" he gets a series of nods madara creates a shadowclone to take the place her at the academy while she takes her real form (of course they know her real form she lives with them)

"you guys go on ahead to the academy i will go and pick teams, I think your gonna be suprised of the results tommorow" madara said with a knowing smirk

" alright mada-chan see ya in a bit" naruto said

"oh and girls I noticed your training's gotten easier so im uping it again" she said hearing a trio of groans

as everyone gathered in the academy class room everyone couldn't help but give a second look at naruto well all but three (take a guess) but all was well till

"hey dobe, where did you get that sword" our favorite asshole camanded in his condesending tone

he walks past him till sasuke reached for his wrist trying to force him to answer " Answer your surperiors when they speak to you dobe"

"if you gotta know this was my mothers sword, and no im not giving it to you due to it having a seal that prevents anyone i don't trust to hold it" he said cutting him off

"what ever dobe, such a weapon can only be used by an elite" he says 'Bit of an ass huh?'

as he reaches for it a sharp bolt of lightning strikes him giving his hand 3rd degree burns "ahhh!"

as they keep walking to their collective seats a certain mutt and his dog (guess which is which) come up "hey hinata, why sit with this loser when you can sit the the top dog"

Hinata just looks around and asks " hello akamaru do you hear a stray anywhere"

the whole class stopped what they were doing to look at hinata as if the world is coming to an end till everyone runs out the room saying "AHHH IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

all she could do is hang her head down with a storm cloud over her and mutter "I wasn't that bad was I?" nobody says anything causing her to get even more depresssed

kiba just looks shell shocked and sits down in a corner with everyone reconveigning in the class room waiting for Iruka and Mizuki to come and administer the exam

* * *

**00 at the hokage office some time after the exams 00**

With everyone gathered seeing the academy students taking their exams sarutobi asks "alright everyone time to pick the genin teams so everyone come up one at a time and state the three and why and what purpose of the teams"

Kurenai steps forward and states "team eight with hinata hyuuga, shino aburame, and shikamaru nara for a tracking and espionage team, with the use of hinata's byakugan, and shino's bugs, is already a good track team but with hinata and shikamaru makes for easy capture"

he nods next asuma sarutobi " for team six choji akamichi, sakura haruno, and kiba inuzuka would be for a good interogation and cambat team, choji and kiba's offensive strenghts, and sakura's chakra control at near perfect could let for medical ninjutsu could prove for a good set up"

next kakashi hatake (asshole) "I would like Tsubaki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki for a combat team for team seven, so i can teach sasuke and Tsubaki how to better use their sharingan, and with the rivalry with sasuke and naruto could help improve their teamwork" thinking he got what he wants while everyone gives him a 'what the fuck are you on' look

Sarutobi shakes his head and looks toward madara with her already knowing it's approved "i would like for team 10 ino yamanaka, Tsubaki Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, for an all around team, I know for a fact those three trust eachother completly, and know eachothers skills since they have trained together since the second year of the academy along side hinata" and as an after thought "i can help with naruto and tsubaki's doujutsu training"

He nods saying the following team 10 approved, team 7 instead of naruto and tsubaki are ami and sai from a reserve, team six approved, team eight approved, you will all go and get your genin teams tommorow"

before anyone could move kakashi bangs on the table "you can't be serious hokage-sama how could she be a better sensei for the uchiha them me"

the air getting thick causes many to chock except for a few " this is not a court, and my desk is not a gavel bang on it again and i will throw your ass back in the academy, and never question my authority got that"

he nods "good dismissed"

* * *

**00 outside the office 00**

as she was walking out the hokage mansion kakashi stops her "hey"

she turns to face him "what do you want hatake, im buisy"

"switch naruto and tsubaki with my other two" he demands/asks

"and why so you could train one student to themselves while you train a spoiled brat no thanks and demand anything from me and i will kill you" her eternal magekyou sharingan flaring

he nods and walks away

* * *

**00 hour earlier at the academy 00**

during the exams naruto shows his true brilliance, when he recieved his written exam it someone placed an illusion on his exam paper already knowing who so he dispelled it showing a jounin level exam when he noticed that iruka wasn't their due to a stomach problem he just does it and writes 'mizuki placed genjutsu on test paper showing jounin level exam just grade this' finishing in a matter of minutes getting a perfect score

during the second exam which was all accuracy he noticed his kunai and shuriken were tampered to weigh more and be off balance, lucky for him he knew how to handle such equipment and scored a perfect score

and now we are on the taijutsu exam where kiba and sasuke passed with a time of a minute thirty seconds each of the girls each amazed everyone finishing in record times with a little less than fifty seconds, as he sat talking to the others he hears iruka say "naruto uzumaki your up"

as he walked forward he heard pup and duck-ass make snide remarks about how quickly he will lose oh how wrong they were

when he entered the ring mizuki said in a false sincere tone "if you don't take of your cloth your not gonna be able to see me you know"

he nods and says "thats true but im training to see without the use of my eyes can't trust em' all the time so shall we" getting into his black leg stance all weight in on one leg to keep him balanced, while they other in the air ready to kick or defend with his front arm out with the back arm over his chest

he hears the kids laugh at him saying he can't even use the academy style so he's making stuff up he turns to iruka and says "can you start?" in a cold monotone shutting everyone up and tosses his katana to ino and the others landing right in their lap

iruka knowing him to be the obnocious loudmouth was fazed think he was still him just with an attitude change "alright naruto you have to land a hit within three minutes or get a ring out to win, hajime"

mizuki thinking this would be easy rushed him ready to strike him down only for is airborne leg to intercept and latch onto his arm then uses his strenght to bring his other leg around doing a barrage of kicks sending him flying into a tree outside the ring not even fourty seconds into the match

everyone was stunned all but a few, even the jounin watching through the hokage's crystal ball with all jaws on the ground while madara and sarutobi smiling with pride

when mizuki picked himself up off the ground they all walked into the academy to do the final part of the exam the basic three the clone, replacement, and the transformation everyone did excellent on each part minus a few mishaps problems with transformations, etc...

when naruto's turn was up sasuke said "heh looks like someone gonna be in the academy for another year"

"guess we will see after the scores are called huh" he said walking into the evaluation room

"okay naruto you need to do the three basic academy techniques, first the transformation"

he nods and does a sealess transformation, when the smoke cleared in his place was the fourth hokage cloak and everything

in Iruka's eyes it looked like naruto got a growth spurt, he nods and says "thats very good now do a replacement before a kunai hits you"

he nods again when it was thrown at him naruto noticed it was a a sharp kunai instead of a dull one, and replaced himself with a academy textbook causing it to go all the way through it

Iruka looks at the kunai and says "sorry about that naruto, didn't know it wasn't a blunt one"

"no problem, the last part is the clone, but due to my high reserves i can't do a basic one" he states

"well if thats the case do you know any other clones?" he asks knowing his condition while mizuki looked like he was gonna pop a blood vessel due to naruto doing so well

" i know a few, Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he announces creating three more clones including himself

"Im impressed naruto here you go" iruka said with his voice filled with pride

* * *

**00 after the exam 00**

After everyone who passed sat in the academy room iruka walked and anounced the scores for the exams "the tops scores are Hinata hyuuga at 95%, Tsubaki Uchiha 97%, Ino Yamanaka 99%, Madara at 99%, for kiba inuzuka 87%, sasuke uchiha 94%, shino aburame 92%, choji akamichi 97% and naruto Uzumaki at 100%"

After hearing the scores sasuke gets up in an outrage and shouts "what how can this no name loser do better than me an uchiha elite, im shinobi of the year, blah, blah, blah..." 'you get the idea right

"alright sasuke how about this a one fight match, supervised by Iruka if I win you give me your rank of shinobi of the year officially, you win you get my sword" he says

he nods and says "better hope you didn't get to attached to that sword dobe"

* * *

**00 outside in the academy training field 00**

as everyone gathers to see the match they all place bets on who the winner will be the fangirls pooling their cash on sasuke, while the girls and iruka places their money on naruto 'heh when they asked why is he betting, he said"you try paying for his ramen" causing them to sweatdrop at the total he eats'

sasuke and naruto gather at the center of the field with iruka standing outside and says "this is a one on one spar for the title of shinobi of the year, the rules are pure taijutsu, should anyone use a weapon or jutsu, they are disqualified"

they both nod he says "hajime" after both get into their respective stances naruto getting into his black leg stance and sasuke in his defender stance, sausuke thinking this would be easy rushs him with a swift kick to the stomach only for it to miss and feel a sharp pain in his solar plexis causing him to stumble backwards, when he tries to regain his barings he recieves a swift kick to the side of the head outside the ring ending the match

when naruto starts to walk back to the others sasuke shouts "i will not lose to some no name loser, katon:gokakyu no jutsu" shooting a fireball at him surounding him in a flurry of fire

he laughs like a mad man and says "ha i knew he was pathetic"

when he hears from behind him with a sharp point of a kunai at his neck "who's pathetic me, or you uchiha for the fact that you didn't notice the 'me' you hit was a log, and by the way attack a fellow leaf shinobi is a fellony punishable by death... dobe"

when naruto walks back to the others he recieves a group hug from his loves asking if he's 'alright', to which he replies 'of course'

* * *

**00 after the exams outside the academy 00**

"hey how about we go out to eat to celibrate, what do ya say?" naruto asks

"I can't im celebrating with my folks, sorry" ino apologizes to him

"same here, my father wanted tosee my progress naruto another time though" said hinata also appologising

"sure naruto, lets go get madara" Tsubaki said as they walk away he turns and yells "see ya at the academy for team selection tommorow!"

as the two of them walk on they see Madara waiting for them outside a ichiraku's and says "hey guys how did, the academy's final exams go?"

"it went well, someone gave me a jounin level written exam think Mizuki did it, but i finished it easily, everything else went pretty uneventful, besides after the exams" naruto said

hearing this she raises an eyebrow and asks "what happened, after the exams?"

Tsubaki chimes in " sasuke didn't like the fact that naruto got a perfect score while he only got a little less, and demanded a redo" she waits letting it sink in for madara and continues "so to save the visit to the doctors to get our hearing checked from hearing him whine naruto suggested they make a bet should sasuke win he gets tensa zangetsu even though the seals prevented that, and if naruto won he gets the title of shinobi of the year"

she nods knowing where this story is going "after the two got outside naruto beat him with a few swift kicks ending the fight, sasuke didn't like this so he used a fireball on him trying to kill him, only for it to hit a log from a sealess replacement, and giving him a warning about attacking a leaf shinobi outside a spar is punishable by death, and walked away"

" I think I saw mizuki come up to talk to him, mizuki looked like he was up to something due to the look in both their eyes" tsubaki says with naruto and madara looking at eachother the latter asking "should we report to saru-oji?"

the two girls nod and all three runs off to the hokage's office

* * *

**00 hokage's office again 00**

"hokage-sama" the trio announces as they walk into his office seeing a set of him doing paperwork while the original reading his little orange book getting a tick above the girls eyes while naruto lets out a frustrated sigh

he looks up and quickly places his scroll in his secret drawer and says "what can i do for you three, thought you would be out celebrating?"

naruto steps forward and says "we feel mizuki is up to something and might have involved sasuke in it" with the other two noding

hearing this causes him to get serious and asks " I think it would be best to fill me in from the beginning"

after half an hour of filling him in on what has happened in the academy he says "I see this is very discerning, how about your first A-rank mission should you chose to accept it, is to follow sasuke, and stop him from doing what ever it is mizuki has got planned"

"hai hokage-sama" the three say and walks out the hokage's office watching run off to prepare he says to himself "this team could prove to be far better than the sannin, heh... thats something to look forward to hope i live to see such a day"

* * *

**00 following sasuke 00**

in all honesty it wasn't hard to track him down he left straight from the uchiha complex and made a bee line for the hokage's office after avoiding the anbu patroling the area 'rather poorly' in Madara's opinion making sure to file that bit away to inform the hokage later

"ugh you guys sure we shouldn't have followed him in?" naruto asks on his perch in a tree outside the mansion

"yea this way should he leave with something, we can easily intercept him and return it, even get a few answers from him, as to what mizuki is planning" said Tsubaki with madara nodding in agreement

he nods agreeing with the logic but replies "okay i can see that but knowing sasuke he won't just answer, we get to rough the council we be on our ass, with those ass kisser giving some bullshit excuse like we interfiering with a mission they assigned him"

they both just give him the 'we have our ways look' (to the guys you know the look that gives men nightmares) making him say "know what i don't wanna know what your gonna do, that look just scared me" 'score 1 million men 0' the shared thought going through his two companions heads

after twenty minutes sasuke rushes out the window and into the woods with a large scroll on his back, they look at one another and nod rushing after him

* * *

**00 shortly after 00**

just 5 minutes after following sasuke they get to a secluded part of the forest and drops in front of him with Tsubaki saying "sasuke uchiha hand over the scroll"

He sneers and says "no way bitch with this I will finally have enough power to kill 'him' and there is nothing you can do"

Naruto steps up and says "what did mizuki tell you, if you got the scroll?" hoping to play to his weakness to boast

"he told me if i got this scroll and learned a technique and meet him in the woods by that rundown shed i would be recieve a private sensei" he says boastingly 'called it huh?'

"so just for the record your not handing it over without a fight?" madara asked gaining a nod

Tsubaki slowly walked forward just to faze out of existance making sasuke feel a sharp pain in the back of his neck and his world faded to black

they convein around our resedent secondary ass 'kakashi being first' with Madara ask "who's carrying-" before she could finish Tsubaki grabed the scroll and shouted over her shoulder "meet you at the office"

they look at eachother and nods with naruto making a shadow clone to carry his prone body to the office

* * *

**00 at the hokage's office 00**

"mission partially accomplished" Tsubaki says placing the scroll on his desk and an unconcious sasuke laying on the couch

"very good do you know what mizuki was planning" he asked

"from what he told me it seems, mizuki made a false promise saying if he learned a technique, he would get an apprenticeship for getting the scroll to him" said naruto

Sarutobi starts to contemplate and says "it seems mizuki wanted the secrets in this scroll and was planning to kill him after he got what he wanted, do you know where he was supposed to meet him?"

madara steps forward and says "somewhere in the forest, at that rundown shed"

he nods yet again and says "i need one of you to take the place of sasuke while the other two tail him/her as back up against mizuki i will place word saying some stoll the scroll causing him to rush to the location"

they nod with naruto taking the place of sasuke they quickly gather the scroll and were about to leave out the window when he said "as a side reward for doing this, you three each get to learn a two techniques from the scroll, and good luck"

as they walk out they put on a wireless intercom and heads out

* * *

**00 with 'sasuke' deep in the forest 00**

As sasuke sits against the trunk of the tree he silently read off techniques from the scroll writing them down quickly before mizuki gets there _'kage bunshin no jutsu?' 'no' 'got', 'great clone explosion' 'nah' 'nope' 'kage kunai bunshin no jutsu' 'no' 'already have the clone techniques in a scroll at home remember' 'katon:Hinokami no bakuhatsu interesting' 'me' 'alright one for madara' 'tsubaki?' 'nah' 'raiton:Raijin saigo no sakebi' 'me' 'one for tsubaki' 'madara what about you?' 'nah who do you think made it?' _as he was about to read of the next they all felt the familier chakra signature of Iruka

"sasuke what are you doing with the forbidden scroll of sealing?!" Iruka says '_shit what's he doing here he's going to ruin the mission' 'we gotta stall till mizuki gets here to bust em' _"Mizuki gave me a special exam saying if i learned a technique from the forbidden scroll i would get an apprenticship from a strong jounin, so i could kill him" '_and the reward for best actor of the year is Naruto Uzumaki *cheers heard in the earpiece* thank you thank you, your far too kind'_, _'naruto i just felt mizuki's chakra signature just stall for a few seconds and we can act accourdingly' 'got it'_

when he heard that mizuki was coming he he kept ituka talking, till the distinct buzzing of shuriken cutting through the air hit all those listening's ears 'sasuke' quickly dodged before the could hit and saw mizuki up in the tree

"good job sasuke now give me the scroll so you can pass" said mizuki with a false sense of honesty he was brought of his musings when in sasuke's place stood naruto and said in a cold dull tone "Mizuki Toji for the crimes of framing an academy student and, theft of the forbidden scroll, you are here by sentenced to death"

"oh and here I was gonna kill you after i got the scroll, by the way naruto do you now why everyone hates you" he says hoping to stall long enough to find a opening which was quickly shot down when he said "yea I know the nine-tailes attacked the village the day I was born, and my father the fourth and mother Kushina Uzumaki had to give their lives to seal it in me. In all honesty if I was raised on my own I would still figure that out faster than anyone here, how do you not put the clues together is beyond me, me and dad were the only blonds in the village other than the yamanaka's, I mean im a carbon copy of him"

he pulls out a fimiliar tri-pronged kunai causing iruka's and Mizuki's eye's to widden but was quickly snapped out of it "alright now enough chatter, lets get down to the excecution since you also broke the thirds law" and throws it dissapearing in a black flash stabing him in the heart killing him instantly

as Iruka watched he heard two sets of feet causing him to turn "Madara and Tsubaki what are you doing here?" Madara answers "we felt Mizuki was up too something after he was talking to sasuke, so decided to speak to hokage-sama with him giving us this mission"

when that was said a group of anbu appeared one with a distinctive cat mask and said "you are need to speak to Hokage-sama, Madara-sama, Tsubaki-sama, and Naruto-san"

they nod and he turns to Iruka and asks "you wanna come along Iruka-sensei?" he nods and they all sunshin to the hokage's office

* * *

**00 at the hokage's office 00 (im coming here alot?)**

as they all walk into the hokage's office to see the hokage alongside quite a few advid Uchiha supporters and Uzumaki haters and said Uchiha standing there giving a smug smile

Naruto being the first to speak "mission accomplished Hokage-sama" with Tsubaki walking up and places the scroll on his desk

He asks "uhhh did we walk in on a meeting sir?" he shakes his head giving a negative and replies "no there are a few who feels we 'interupted' a mission given by the council, and wants to give him retribution"

they all raise an eyebrow with madara asking the question "On what grounds, and last time i checked only the hokage is permitted to give the assignment a mission, going against said law is considered treason correct?" he nods but before he could answer the council banshee shouts "Uchiha-sama needed the power to-"

naruto cuts her off saying "so you gave him a false mission stealing the forbidden scroll full of village forbidden techniques or S-rank including village secrets that should it get into the wrong hands, say Iwa, Kumo or any smaller village in need of power should obtain could result in the end of Konoha?" he then turns to the hokage and says "you do realise with them doing such results in prisonment and or excecution right?" Hiruzen nod and says "you are correct on those grounds naruto-kun, ANBU!" a small group appears and neko asks "you called for us hokage-sama"

"Yes take these conspirators to Ibiki for interrogation and tell him to leave them alive enough after finding out any secrets they may have, secret dealing with enemy villages, the works and have them executed" he says in a tone only heard in the past by his enemies

Shouts of outrage rang through the room saying it's the demons fault or some crap along those lines it all ran together, he release his ki and shuts them up when another anbu comes and asks "what should we do with the uchiha" he looks at sasuke and says "I will deal with him fo the time being"

after carrying everyone out he says "sasuke uchiha for stealing the scroll of secrets after you have been place on you team will be doing d rank mission for several weeks after the team d-ranks necessary, the people in this village may kiss your spoiled ass but im not"

he then turns to others and says "congradulations you three for completing your mission it will be place in you bank accounts, you may go"

they nod and leave walking home..

* * *

Hyoton:well folks this chapter isn't over it's just my computer acting screwy so im gonna do part to and my first lemon then

Tsubaki Madara " WHO'S GONNA GET TO BE NARUTO'S FIRST DAMMIT WE'VE BEEN ASKING FOR THREE DAYS

Hyoton : in the words of my favorite nara troublesome it's gonna be a three way but you gotta wait till the next chapter now onto new buisness for those who already know from above i did a new poll for kenjutsu styles for ino, hinata,tsubaki and madara and naruto a secondary style

Madara : im using a sword

Hyoton : of course don't get me wrong i think your badass with the chains but im thinking along the lines of a nodachi or katana

Naruto : question

Hyoton : ask and you shall recieve but no spoilers

Naruto : who's team are on and do we gotta do the extra exam

Hyoton : no im not telling thats a suprise and no you don't but that's part of the suprise well folks don't forget to vote on those polls and tell us what you think it's greatly appreciated and valued but no crap about some small crap like your writing sucks or a two year old can do better cause if those are your remarks im saying it now, im writing for the enjoyment of others you feel you can do better i welcome you to

Hyoton : could you girls send us off

Madara and Tsubaki : Cya next time everybody


	4. the beginning of team 11

Hyoton: hey uzumaki here i would like to say this is part two of chapter three due to a single whole chapter this will go till team the beginning of the wave arc

?:** hey hyoton-kun when am i gonna get a turn**

Hyoton: don't worry you will get a premier mid wave, till then dear can you start the intro for me, and since there have been so few votes in the polls im just gonna wing the styles

?: **sure now Hyoton doesn't own naruto-kun or any of the following jutsu(except his creation), characters(except oc), etc...**

* * *

we regoin our trio of doujutsu weilders as they walk from the hokage mansion, as they think of the past events of the day, kakshi's odd deseire to gain naruto as a student, naruto's near death experience in the gennin exams, and mizuki's betrayal

while walking through town they notice not even the raman stand is open, as they walk home two of the three think of our blond hero

* * *

**00 namekaze uchiha-uzumaki compound 00**

the girls sit reading the copy of the scroll of the techniques naruto copied for them as he works in the kitchen wearing a jet black apron with crimson ravens (gotta have some humor), making tonights meal as per the agreement that everyone would each take turns cooking

"dinners readyg girls" he announces, while they eat the girls can't help but wonder what to do about tonight while naruto (guess where this is from?) 'mmhh potato's' (first to get it will get their pm request made reality (harem addition, other wise)

after they finish their meals he says "well girls it's getting late and we got team assignments tomorrow, sleep well"

"night naruto-kun" Tsubaki says , "night madara-chan" she says again

"night guys" madara says waiting till they are both upstairs touching her mark

* * *

**00 naruto's room 00**

as naruto walks out of his room after taking his shower he comes to see madara sitting at the edge of his bed and asks "hey madara is something wrong?"

she looks up and see's naruto "do you remeber when i was getting out of the shower and you walked in on me?" with a soft pink hitting her cheeks

he says with a slight burn on his " it happens once and he can never live it down" looking away

she giggles ' i've never heard her giggle before, i mean i heard her laugh or chuckle but this is something totally different' "no im talking about when you asked about the mark on my neck" she said tracing it with her fingers a lovely look on her face

he nods "yea you said you wanted to wait till i made gennin", she nods "well this is a mate mark, remember when you were little and said you loved me, you let some of juubi's power flow through you and placed this here"

* * *

**00 lemon time 00 (this is my first so do please let me know what you think)**

as she gets up her figure became know as what was concealed by the towel falling from her form, was now revealed her firm perky C cups breast, her firm toned stomach and her long curved legs making their way towards the man before her

as he watches her make her way towards him he feels his manhood grow, she wraps her long arms around his neck and says huskily in his ear "I love you so much naru-kun" and kisses him

at first he was in shock but quickly wraped his arms around her small waist pulling her closer, he licks her lower lip asking for entrance which she qucikly oblidges to as their tounges swirl around neither are aware of the other roomate come into the room

as she watches the two of them she feels herself getting wet

the two of them seperate for air leaving a trail of saliva between them panting, when the two were about to start again a hand stopped them, they both follow the arm attached to the appendage and come to see a smilling Tsubaki who said "well i thought the three of us would be doing this a little later on but no time like the present huh?" and kisses madara the same way naruto did causing both of them to moan

he sits on the bed with a part of him standing completely at attention which catches the eyes of the two girls before him making them both stare at the 9" appendage infront of them sharing the same thought 'it's huge'

the two of them walk to him with Tsubaki holding his left hand and says " Naruto-kun to be truthful with you at first i was only with you to be free from my clan but over time unknowingly you have been warming my frozen heart, always i've been trying to tell you how i feel but nothing would work, before my clan was slimmed own to me and the pick and itachi, Fugaku was trying to find someone to marry from the clan to you to gain your secrets, when i heard nobody accepted the deal i thought this was my golden oppurtunity to be with you"

kissing him she guided his hand to her spot sticking a finger in and out making her shiver in pleasure, while she does this madara not being one to be left out started kissing her way to his dick, giving a test lick

as she begins to suck him she only gets 5 inches in before gagging she bobs her head tasting everything while she rubs her on pussy at a vigorous pace, ten minutes in the three of them are close to the edge naruto started massaging faster when all three said "I'M CUMMING!"

madara quickly swallows his cum with a bit dribbles down her chin, she licks it up and says "so who get him first"

Madara and Tsubaki both do the average decision maker jan-ken-pon with Tsubaki being the first sits with naruto on the bed laying down, he grabs her legs putting the head in causing both of them to gasp feeling a whole new sensation

as he edges his way in he meets a blockade knowing what it is he looks her in the eyes getting the silent approval, slowly pulls himself out leaving all but the head inside and thrusts ripping the barrier, filling her with an immesurable pain he leans down to kiss her waiting for her to calm down

as he waits he feels her hips grind against his she says "im fine now, you can go now but be gentle" he nods slowly going in and out the room filled with her moans while naruto kisses madara fingering her the way he did Tsubaki she moans, he gets faster thrusting in and out of Tsubaki hearing her scream his name "NARUTO NARUTO MORE"

after a while he feels a not in his stomach signaling he's getting close, with the others not to far behind after a strong thrust he hits her womb's entrance pushing her over the edge and screams "im cumming" erupting on his appendage coating it in her cum, with him filling her to the brim with his own

as he pulls out it leaks out she passes out in a pleasure induced state sprawled out on the bed, as he was about to turn to madara, he feels something on his dick he looks down to see madara to suck his dick clean

she hears a groan, she looks up to see him with his eyes closed smirking letting it go with an audible pop she places him on his back on the bed mounts him

as he felt her ease her way down he feels something stopping him he looks up to see her in pain, when he asked if she was okay she looks down nodding "the other effect this mark has is it make's the bearer around their age so im only around twenty the age i had before i had your mother"

he nods as she raises for a quick decent, she lets out a short cry, he lifts himself up and kisses her, then her neck quickly changing her gasps of pain to moans of pleasure, placing both hands on his shoulders while his are on her hips she lifts up and down quickening the tempo as he meets her drop with an upward thrust

as the two continue he continues to kiss her neck, the her jawline the her lips, after a time of thrusts he again feels his time coming, he gets a hard grip and pistons into her making her gasp, the moans loudly bringing her past the edge after a final thrust both cumming

* * *

**00 lemon over 00 **

the two of them collapse on his bed with all three in a pleasure induced state Tsubaki clinging to his right arm her legs draped over him, and Madara on his left both say "good night naruto-kun" kissing both his cheeks, as the two of them pass out letting out light snores he sits wid awake thinking 'wow that was something i never expected, but that was amazing, hehe goodnight girls' he kisses both their forheads soon joining them in their slumber

* * *

**00 the next day 00**

he soon wakes up to feel a weight on both sides with his arms surrounded in a soft cushioning 'wait cushioning?!' he looks to both sides and see two of the girls he loves on either side with their faces being covered by their hair giving them that serene look

he tries to get up only for them to push him back down with Tsubaki saying "mou naru-kun stay still please, too tired" taking a deep breath taking in his scent, Madara having a tighter grip on his left adding to the converation "yea just go back to sleep"

he shakes his head and say "i would love nothing more than to stay this way with you two but we gotta get ready for the team placements today remeber"

the two of the jump out of bed running to their rooms leaving a vibrating air, with him still sitting in bed he mutters "sonicboom not bad" he gets up to take his shower getting ready for the team placements he prays "please not with the mutt and the uchiha anyone but those two god please"

he hears a banging on the door "come on naruto were gonna be late" he replies "alright im almost done"

he walks out drying his hair going into the dresser wearing a black and gray version of what he wore yesterday with yhe inclusion of his dad and mom's headbands rushing outside to see them at the gate, they run and say to madara "see ya later Mada-chan"

* * *

**00 academy room 00**

as they sit in their seats they talk to one another about what happened yesterday and what they did to celebrate, when they asked Naruto and Tsubaki they got a brief 'nothing much'

as they all wait to hear who their sensei are iruka walks in to go into a speilberge moment about how the shinobi world is difficult blah, blah, blah (nobody gives a damn) with asuma, kurenai, and madara walk

Asuma walks in and announces"team six will Choji Akamichi, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka please follow me" they all get up saying see ya to the others (i know kiba was an attempted rapist but im getting him to try and redeem himself, honestly he is an okay person)

Kurenai walks forward "team eight will Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara please follow me" they nod following close behind her

Madara Uchiha "team eleven will will Tsubaki Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki please come with me" the three of them high five following Madara

* * *

**00 training ground 8 00**

when the four of them get there they are greated by the sight of the two other newly minted teams Ino being the first ask "whats this about everyone?"

Asuma says "well it was decided that-" before he could finish kakashi poofs in saying "im not late am I" with that asshole eyesmile getting a twitching eybrow from everyone even the gennin plus one k-9 he finishes "yes, yes you are we were in the middle of introducing an idea the hokage introduced to us when you and madara left"

Madara raises an eyebrow "what is it" he chuckles "the idea he introduced was to add team moral so he wanted all gennin teams to train with one another just gotta wait for guy and his team to get here"

just then they all heard a resounding "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" causing all but kakashi to jump getting kicked in the head (i love that part)

he shouts "What a youthful day everyone, and you kakashi my youthful rival" he gets up and asks "hm you say something guy?" (you get the idea)

as the others watch those two interact guys gennin team walk over and sees naruto "ah Naruto-kun my youthful friend how are you", he looks over to see rock lee, tenten higurashi, and Neji Hyuuga "as Lee Tenten Neji how are you guys haven't seen you in a while huh?"

they nod and walk over to team eleven interacting with them, in mid conversation their attention was called "alright now that the interuptions are out of the way" he glares at kakashi while giving guy an exasperated sigh he continues "to answer ino's question before, you see the hokage wanted the all gennin teams to learn good co-operation skills he wants all teams to learn everyone's likes dislike, the works I will go first"

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, my likes are a good cup of sake every now and then, a smoke, and my family, dislikes arrogance, short-sightedness and the like, my dream seing my team make a name for themselves, goal for the future the same thing"

Kurenai walks forward "my name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes red bean paste, and teamaking ceremonies, dislikes perverts (glares at kakashi) sexists, fangirls and those who look down on others, my dream to show the shinobi world that genjutsu is as an amazing shinobi art as the others, dream for the future undecided"

Gai walks forward "my name is Might Guy my likes being youthful, training, and seeing my team grow into capable shinobi, likes training, my team, dislikes arrogance, those who looks down on others and those who don't work to the best of their abilities, dreams to show the shinobi world that even with a weakness like mine and lee's you can become an amazing shinobi, goal to see my team also make a name for themselves"

Kakashi walks forward (same as the series), Asuma says "now how about you guys Sakura start us off"

Sakura steps forward "my name is Sakura Haruno my likes blushes (looks at sasuke), and shopping and doing my hair, dislikes Ino-pig and Naruto-baka (que eye roll) "ohh my heart bleeds, how will i every live to see tomorrow, oh i know like the clouds i will carry on like the summer breeze" she growls getting up to hit him only to have her wrist blocked by him and he says "attacking a fellow shinobi is a crim punishable by death, im not gonna hit you because one Iruka-sensei taught me when i was little you treat women with respect be they shinobi, or civillian, two i don't wanna get off on the wrong foot" he says pushing her away

she continues huffing while in the eyes of the remaining females look at naruto with admirable and approving glances (you know what she says why bother) ino sits their thinking 'is this what i would of been like if not for naruto-kun and the others, i mean yea im his fangirl but i don't worry about my looks' and the other girls thinking of how to beat the fangirl out of her

Asuma feeling the blood thirsty air from the girls aimed at the dilusional fangirl "ummm Ino how about you"

she nods walking forward "well like Asuma-sensei said my name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are naruto-kun, Tsubaki-chan, Madara-sensei, and Hinata-chan, including my family, as well as flowers, my dislikes same as kurenai-sensei, dream to become an amazing interigator like my father and become an amazing clan head, and have a big family, goal to show my father how much i've improved"

they all nod other than kakashi and sasuke (assholes) "Hinata your next"

she walks forward "my name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes same as ino-chan and kurenai sensei, my dislikes again same as them, my dream to unite the main and side branch of the hyuuga family, and have a big family, dream to become an excellent kenoichi" again they nod

(okay know what im gonna skip the other intro's other than naruto tsubaki i dont care about sasuke or sai really)

naruto walks forward "my name is Naruto Uzumaki my like my friends and those that like me, my dislikes same as hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei including those who look down on others and those who give up without knowing if trying was benificial i have a few beliefs 'i would rather die trying and fail, rather than giving up without even trying' and 'those who look down on others are to blind to see the facts of the world around them', my dream to have a big family and to do two other things to make my parents proud, and to become an amazing shinobi like the fourth, goal the same thing, hobbies watching the moon and music" fingering their headbands

Tsubaki walks forward "my name is Tsubaki Uchiha-Uzumaki due to the arranged marraige to naruto by the deceased Fugaku best thing to happen to me, my likes same as naruto and the others including listening to naruto sing, my dislikes same, dream for the future to have a big family and to help him achieve his goal, to make my mother and father proud" holding her sword

* * *

Hyoton: well i know this is almost as long as the previous chapter and skippy but i've been constantly bothered for something ridiculous like my neighbor and bill collector calls *sigh* so tomorrow i will try my absolute best to improve the next following chapter of the wave arc

Naruto: man i gotta question

Hyoton:? whats up

Naruto: whn can i show off my badass doujutsu and for the wave arc we gonna have back up or something or are we back up

Hyoton patting naruto on the head :don't you worry your blond little head by bandage wearing friend you will get to use your doujutsu and you get to expect someone till then do please vote and do review


	5. post

hey everybody hyoton here and i wanna apologize for the extra late update you see there have been a string of problems going on for me over the last couple days.

don't worry this will be finished well before or by the seventh cya then


	6. journey to wave! ice-hime and ookami

Hyoton: yo Hyoton here and the begining of the wave arc i've been pm'd quite a bit about kakashi's bashing and their right it is quite unwarented so im gonna stop that during the wave arc, as to the why i bashed him it was because during his entire time as captain of team seven he didn't teach naruto jack or do anything to help him while he helped the other two but one of the pm'ers raises a good point he could have been forced to due to the council

Naruto: yea man that is kinda fucked up how that happens huh

Hyoton: true and as promised you get to use your doujutsu and see a few people actually

Naruto: huh, who

? and **?**: really naruto-kun you don't remember me?/ **don't recognize us naru-kun?**

Naruto: hmmm... (everyone else sweatdrop) ohh your-

Hyoton: NOOOOOO! they gotta be kept secret can you three just start us off

Naruto ? and **?**: Hyoton does not **own naruto **or any of the following **jutsu, character, places, or otherwise**

* * *

**00 recape 00 **(not really a recape but this is just a filler cause i don't feel like explaining the whole like dislike crap)

as the formation of the team eleven were made, each of them have improved greatly as a whole and seperate through the training Madara has done for all of them, when it came to chakra control and taijutsu she trained them all into the ground. There were times the other two begged for death but Naruto was taking it in stride when they asked why he was okay he said 'im used to it', he could only make out a muffled 'stamina freak' and many similar names

when it came to the completion of missions they were the best captured tora the cat once and kept it from running, when Madara saw how she was treating the poor cat she corrected her, and haven't seen hide nor hair of it since. The hokage and the others counted that as an s-rank mission for doing what many failed to do. (hehe animals) And they have been doing b-rank missions ever since

* * *

**00 actual story 00**

As our team eleven walk through the hokage mansion halls to get a new mission they hear a faint 'No i refuse to do some commoner's chores again, I an Uchiha elite deserve and demand to do a higher ranked mission' they shared a single thought '_sasuke'_

when they walked in to hear iruka give them the talk about mission ranks and such when he was cut off by the Hokage "It's fine Iruka, I can give em a transportation misison thats about a c-rank, on a single condition"

Kakashi hearing that raised his head from his book and asked in genuine curiosity "and what would that condition be hokage-sama?" he looked towards kakashi then saw team eleven standing in the doorway "ahh team eleven good i don't have to send anbu to come get you, listen cause this involves you"

He got four raised eyebrows (well three naruto still weating his headband over his eyes but you can feel it) but they nod, he turns back to kakashi and answers his question "for this mission your going to take a more experienced team for this mission, and they are over there" pointing over at team eleven

when sasuke said this he had a bitch fit "what how are they more experienced when we all started at the same time, and they have the fucking dobe on their team", the room got cold and Sarutobi asked in a cold tone "are you questioning my authority gennin?" right when Sasuke was about to back talk him Kakashi stepped in "not at all Hokage-sama I apologize for his rudeness"

He nods "best not let that happen again, now for this mission is a c-rank misison to the land of waves, bring i the client" when they all look towards the door and walks in an old man wearing a straw/bamboo hat, who is clearly drunk he looks and says "what this is my protection three brats?" he pauses to drink then continues "the pink one looks like she'd faint second a fight starts, the pale one looks like his sick, and the duck-ass looks the worst out of all of them"

Sai hearing this ignore's the jab at him and says "hehe hit the nail on the head for you two huh flat-chest dickless?", sakura tries to hit him but misses from her target, when she recovered she shouts "WHAT ABOUT THEM!?" pointing over to naruto and the others

he turns and says "these guys look like they can hold their own should the situation arise" he got greatful nods and thank you's from them

Sasuke trying and failing to make himself look cool says "heh whatever dobe's probably kill himself tripping over his own kunai, he was the lowest in our class", Madara difuses the situation saying "one sasuke people change, two lets get ready for the mission pack for a month, and meet at the south gate in fifteen minutes"

"hai sensei!" naruto, Tsubaki, and Ino answer walking out to the compound to prepare for the mission, while kakashi's team does the same

* * *

**00 15 minutes later 00**

As they got to the gate they saw Madara, Kakashi, and Tazuna sitting in front of the gate Madara and Kakashi walks up to their teams and says "we have to do a inventory check, everyone line up", Madara walks forward and says "team eleven step forward, tell me your inventory"

"for me I have three extra sets of clothes, two hundred feet of ninja wire, thirty sets of shuriken and kunai, two first aid kits, my katana, and extra rations" naruto says as she asked him, she nods and looks towards Tsubaki, she steps forward "three extra sets of clothes, two hundred feet of ninja wire, twenty sets of kunai and shuriken, my katana, and a first aid kit" she nods and looks toward ino, she steps forward "I have four sets of clothes, three hundred feet of ninja wire, twenty sets of kunai and shuriken, a first aid kit, my collection of poisons (for interrogation, and other uses), and my katana, and my rations"

Madara nods, they all look and see sakura run up to them with a suitecase as big as her making them have a collective thought '_there is not a single fucking way she is bringing that with us on this mission_' "I'm here kakashi-sensei" sakura says, he looks at her and asks "sakura what all do you have in there?" '_please don't let it be what I think it is, kami please don't be this cruel_'

sadly she didn't listen to his prayers "well I have my (a shit ton of fashion and cosmetic suplies) and a set of kunai and shuriken, and a first aid kit" the on lookers just give her the 'this bitch is serious' face while ino is thinking '_did i thank kami i snapped out of my fangirlish ways if not, thank you kami for me not still being like her_', and Tsubaki and Madara think '_this is my kunoichi- on scratch that women in general are looked down'_

Kakashi sighs grabs her suitecase and hands her a small bag "here this is filled with the standard requirement of a c-rank mission", she looked absolutely terrified and asked "b-b-but how am i gonna impress my sasuke-kun" (cue collective groans from the female shinobi walking by), he looks at her and says "thats your problem now isn't it?, now lets get going, this is how were going to travel since Tazuna is a civilian we will be walking, with me and madara up front, tazuna will be behind us, and the rest of you behind him" he pauses "understood?" they he gets a nod from all of them

* * *

**00 not ten minutes later 00**

"Kakashi-sensei can we take a break, im tired?!" sakura whines with the gate barely behind the horizon, while Kakashi and his team inwardly groan, the others heared Tazuna say sarcastically"This she's my protection I feel so safe, with her by my side" making them chuckle

Kakashi sighs and says "no sakura, with this pace we can reach Wave in a matter of a day, so push through it" as they continue walking Kakashi, Madara, Naruto, Ino and Tsubaki notice the out of place puddle on the side of the road, they signal their sensei asking '_should we act_' , when she gives a subtle negative, and signal's back _'wait till we find out their objective' _they accept this and continues on.

as they all walk past the puddle out come two people with a chained gauntlet on one of their arms, and wraps it arround both Kakashi and Madara, with a quick pull of their arms shredding them to pieces, one of them says "two down, seven to go" they quickly round on them, only for both of them to come in contact with a fist to the face curtisy of Ino and Tsubaki, and naruto quickly binding them with ninja wire with them propped up against a nearby tree

They hear a familar voice say "good work team, excellent teamwork" making all of them turn to see Kakashi and Madara perfectly fine standing in the tree next to the one holding the two attackers.

Naruto, Ino and Tsubaki hear's Sakura screech "WHAT BUT WE SAW THEM KILL YOU GUYS!?" pointing over to their 'remains' for it to poof revealing two shredded logs Kakashi hops down while Madara walks and grabs the two assailents, he says "now sakura I would never let my team die alright, i was testing you guys to see how you reacted under pressure, and you guys need work on that" Sai was indifferent (no suprise), Sakura was depressed because she couldn't impress her Sasuke-kun, and the prince of emo's himself was seething '_how could the dobe be better than me, i couldn't even react, dammit_'

Madara walks back and asks Tazuna "Tazuna-san I get the feeling this isn't some random attack is it, they were sent to attack you, weren't they?" he stiffens and sighs "yes, you all know of Gato's shipping company correct" Kakashi hearing this asks "wait THE Gato the founder why?", he looks at him with a tired expression and says "you see he gains his territory through unjust means, and shady dealings, he came to my country and completly overrun us, he kidnaps the women in the village and lets his thugs ransack us we could barely affored to pay for this mission"

when they heard this Sasuke spoke up "heh it's only right for the strong to rule the weak" everyone glares at him, and naruto rounds on him "if thats the case than your being rulled by the hakage ay weakling?" making him growl in anger and the tesnion in the air rising till Tazuna difuses it saying "please, your our villages only hope, all I have left is my grandson and my daughter to look forward to" *cue water works*

both Jonin look at eachother and Kakashi answers "well it's up to our subordinates, to decide" they turn to naruto and the others Ino says "we can't just leave them in this situation" with Tsubaki nodding, while naruto adds "and with how other villages in similar situations like this, if we deal with this other people like Gato will think twice about doing this" Madara nods agreeing with both their answers

Kakashi turns to his team Sasuke says "if the dobes going then im going" he nods and looks at the others who nod but sakura says "im going with sasuke-kun" they all turn to tazuna and says "well lead the way sir", he looks at them with an appreciative smile and says "thank you everyone"

* * *

**00 across the river to the land of waves 00**

as they continued along their journey, we find them moving across the river in the boat when the mist starts to get thicker when Tazuna says quietly "look over there" pointing across the river to see a giant bridge come into view

Naruto wistles and says "that is quite the bridge your making this, Tazuna?" he nods feeling his heart swell with pride at his accomplisment and says "this is why Gato is out to get me, this bridge is whats going to lead us to freedom and get away from his tyrany, while he controls the water and it's exports we will have the bridge to help us, he wants this to cease"

Sakura not realizing why everyone is wispering asks out loud a question that's been on her mind "Hey Kakashi-sensei doesn't wave have their own shinobi to deal with this?" the man stearing the boat hisses "shhhhh we can't alert Gato that were out here, why do you think I killed the engine?"

Kakashi answers "no sakura they don't have shinobi, there are five major shinobi villages Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa each are control a certain domain we are in Kiri's domain at the moment" he then fills her in about the major villages and their leaders for the remainder of the boat ride

* * *

**00 on the way to Tazuna's home 00 **

as they all walk down to Tazuna's home Naruto hears something in the bushes, he throws a kunai into it checking what is inside the bush to reveal a snow whire rabbit sakura see's this and yells at him for nearly killing a innocent rabbit, while she is doing this him and the others think '_this rabbit is white, but it's summer meaning that this had to have been raised indoors, possibely a substitution_'

When naruto finished his thought a loud whirling sound reached his ears shouting "EVERYONE DUCK" he pushes sakura down after pushing Tazuna down aswell when it got near he jumped over the giant cleaver like weapon making it lodge itself into a tree on the handle of the cleaver was a man who averaged Kakashi's height without a shirt, wearing gray/blue cammo pants with cammo arm guards, and a bandage mask and no brows

Everyone who read the bingo book knows his name but before kakashi could say anything naruto cuts him off and says "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist, master of the silent killing style, former member of the seven swordsman and anbu captain, why would someone like you work for Gato?" getting his and everyone else's attention he says "ohh my reputation perceeds(don't care if i spelled that wrong) me, you are brat" leaking killer intent

"Me? My name is Naruto Uzumaki shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves and i will be your opponent" he says with his voice never waivering when kakashi was about to tell him Zabuza's too strong for him Madara stops him he says "you can't be serious Madara this guy isn't some push over like the other two you know he could get killed"

She looks at him with a cold look and says evenly "he's my student kakashi not your's i know where his skills lie the one you should be worried for here is zabuza, who knows mybe he can make him take off his bandages" the last part she said quietly but caught both kakashi and Sasuke's attention '_what's he got covered/what is the dobe hiding_' both are brought out of their musing hearing Zabuza laugh atop his perch saying "you kid? You can't be serious"

Naruto just looks at him with an even demanor even though he couldn't see it Zabuza could feel the overwhelming sense of terror '_this kid is the real deal hehe alright im looking forward to this_' "alright kid come at me with everything you got" he says jumping of his perch Zanbatou in hand and charges him

naruto gets into a ready stance with one hand tightly holding the scabard while the other fingering the hilt, he waits till he gets in close and unleashes a quick upward swing to follow with a downward slash both barely missing '_hehe kids no push over lets take things up a notch_' he goes on the offensive pushing him to the water to keep him from his allies

* * *

**00 with the others 00**

While naruto and zabuza fought it out the onlookers had different reactions Tazuna and Sakura had a look of pure suprise on their faces (well in sakura's case immaging sasuke being the one fighting), Sai had a look of mild impression then returned to being nuetral, Kakashi looked shocked, Sasuke shifted betweeen shock and anger, the the girls were looking with love and pride at how he handled his opponent not wasting a single moment or over using a single second given

they see him get in close...

* * *

**00 back to the fight 00**

he gets in close and does a series of blinding swings and slashes only seen after the blade passed due to the light quickly reflecting of the blade in the matter of a spit second, when he was about to deal the finishing blow he heard something peirce through the wind, seeing three senbon in zabuza's neck he checks to see when a masked figure says with a femanine voice "thank you, i've been trying to hunt him down for sometime, you have my gratitude"

he sheaths his sword and says "no problem but who are you anyways?" looking the figure before him over with a curious glance, instead of answering the masked shinobi picks up the body and shunshin's away leaving naruto to confirm his suspicions

he walks over to the others...

* * *

**00 with everyone** **00 **

he walks back to his group when Kakashi asks "what happend?", all eyes now on naruto he answers "when i was about to deal the finishing blow a hunter ninja came out and said that she would take care of the body", Kakashi asks "how did you know it was a woman?"

"by the tone of her voice, that and her scent" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, getting five raised eyebrows, seeing this he elaborates "my sense of smell is as good if not better than an Inuzuka's elite dogs, and everyone has their own distinct smell, for personal reason's im not gonna go talking about these scents, but for me to key in on them i have to be within a close distance to get it or smell something they had on their person" getting nods from those who cared or were interested

He turned to Tazuna and asked can you lead the way to your place, im kinda tired those were some heavy swings of his if I didn't train all those years in weight and stamina training my arms could have broken" Tazuna nods and says "sure follow me it's not that far from my place"

* * *

**00 at tazuna's home a hour later 00 **

as they reach tazuna's home they come to see a somewhat rundown two story home, Tazuna opens the door and announces to those inside "Im home", they hear a set of feet walk to the door and see a woman in her mid twenties early thirties with navy blue hair with coal eyes, wearing a light blue blouse with yellow appron, and long black skirt walk up to her father and asks "father your home, are you okay, did you run into any trouble on the way to Konoha?"

Ho nods and says "there were a few snags but nothing they couldn't handle especially the blond boy, before we got here we ran into this guy who carries a huge sword sent by Gato, but he handled him with hardly any problem, he started swinging his sword around, to the point to where you could only see the light reflect of his sword" bouncing like a child who just got a new toy getting a few sweatdrops from those watching, reminding Kakashi to ask "yea naruto what was that sword style from, and that technique?"

"the sword style is called the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, a style that requires ultra-sonic slashes and quick footing it was my mother's sword style before she died much like my Katana, the technique used was the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Sou Sen It is basically just repeated blows at the opponent within a split second. This one is designed to bring down opponents which haven't been defeated with the first blow." he said facing Kakashi scratching the underside of his headband.

seeing this Kakashi asks another question "hey naruto i got one more thing to ask" he stops scratching and says "asks away Kakashi-sensei, i will try to answer to the best of my abilities" he points to his face and asks "why do you cover your eyes with your headband, doesn't that make it difficult for you to see?" he looks to Madara for the silent approval which he got and said "well to answer your question kakashi sensei i wear this to cover my doujutsu, you see it never turns off, I can only switch between the forms never off" he takes off his headband, and slowly open his eyes to reveil the _Tsuki no megami no me_'s pale purple/dull metalic red eyes

To say the others were shocked was an understatment he asks "what is that, i've never seen a doujutsu like this before?" with genuine curiosity "this is my Tsuki no megami no me in translation the lunar goddess eye which is a combination of the sharingan and the rinnegan, the plus is i can use both their strengths without their weaknesses, the only down side for someone with a low chakra capacity is that for use it needs the user give of a high chakra burst the equivalent of a a-rank jutsu, meaning they have to be near jounin level reserves which mine are constantly growing because of a seal I created"

He nods and asks one more question "what are your strenghts if you don't mind my asking?" naruto get's into lecture mode disengaging the doujutsu to the first form the eternal mangekyo sharingan nine edged black star and all"well for one i have the full abilities of the sharingan, like the copy ability, and the ability of seeing the movents" with that said he changed it again to the rinnegan and continues "with the rinnegan i have full use of all elements, including the ability to sign multiple summoning contracts, i already have two"

gaining questioning glances he continues "I hold the Crow contract and the Lunar wolves, the wolves being and crows work alongside one another when it comes to hunting the crows from the skies the wolves on the ground, while both work from different gods the Crows personally under the shinigami and the wolves under Tsukuyomi"

Sasuke was deffinatly pissed but before he could demand the contracts sakura beat him to it "GIVE HIM THOSE ONLY SOMEONE LIKE SASUKE-KUN CAN PROPERLY USE ALL OF THOSE" he nods feeling smug thinking '_perhaps she's not so useless afterall with these things i can become one step closer to killing my brother_' he looks at the two of them and says "im not going to for the following reasons one he couldn't pass their rights of passage, including the fact they don't like being demanded, my techniques are from them meaning you need to learn from them to learn them so if you get your sharingan it would be pointless, including kenjutsu style and taijutsu style"

he growls after being denied to what he feels is rightfully his he thinks '_just you wait dobe when this is over you will be begging to lick my feet like the dog you are_' walking away to brood, Tsunami asks a question that Tazuna was about to asks "excuse me Naruto-kun was it" he turns to her and nods "why do your eye's look like that?" "yea i was wondering that to i just thought you were blind?" Tazuna adds as a side note

"well to answer the questions in reverse order the reason i wear the blindfold is to throw my opponent off, and to answer Tsunami-san's question my eyes look like this is because of my bloodline, a bloodline is through the genetic mutations of people and their families which splits it into three key groups, the bloodlines go like this chakra based, body based, and doujutsu"

he holds up one finger "for chakra it is the mutation where some clans have two or more elemental affinities where they could combine them to make a whole new element like our first hokage, he could make would by combining earth and wood, or some shinobi here in kiri can combine earth and fire or water and wind, for earth and fire is lava, while water and wind is ice" he pauses as she raises her hand "are there other combinations?" he nods "yes actually some shinobi who are also here in kiri have use of the boil bloodline which is water and fire, or some people can combine certain elements to make crystal, steel, or just a pure element like light" he pauses "there are also those who just have an uncanny control over a certain element changing it comepletly"

this gets Tsunami, Tazuna, Kakashi and the other's besides Madara and the girls(because he explained this to them already) Kakashi asks "what do you mean by change the element comepletly?" he turns to him "what i mean is some shinobi have such an abnormal control over elements, have adverse effects like i have abnormal control over all elements due to the mutation of my doujutsu, my wind jutsu are stronger a D-rank is as strong and destructive as an A-rank, same for my water and earth, my lightning and fire though are different stories my fire are always black like amaterasu's flames just as strong too, whn i asked the crows they said it was because of my lineage, my lightning is an odd combination of ghostly red/black i asked the wolves same story, both are highly destructive to all but me, and for some reason those i trust, and when one of those two affininties are used on me i can weaken their damage done"

he see's Tsunami sit a cup of tea next to him and looks like her "i was making tea while you were explaining your chakra situation" he nods and thanks her, taking a sip he pauses "jasmin?" he looks at her she nods he takes another sip and see's a small boy sitting next to him he looks and says "hi my names naruto you are kid?" he introduces himself "my name is Inari nice to meet ya" (he isn't so much of a downer in this story, while he will do the whole outburst he isn't so winey) he nods and says "nice to meat you Inari, when you get hear?" he pauses and says in a childish fashion "about the time you talked about the elemental affinities and and combinations" he nods accepting this

He continues onto the body portion "for the body portion it is the ability to manipulate the body to do different things like the deceased kaguya clan they could use their actual bones as a weapon harder than steel, or the Akamichi clan in Konoha who could manipulate their bodies to grow" he gets a raised hand from inari "yes?" "i was wondering if that's the case are their otherbody manipulations?" he pauses for a quick second and answers "you know i have no idea but if i find out i will let you know pal k?" he gets a nod and continues "now the last bloodline is the doujutusu portion three well know doujutsu are all but one of konoha's till i get back and those are the sharingan" he says pointing to himself sasuke madara and tsubaki "this is from the uchiha clan" he gets a raised hand from tazuna this time "yea tazuna?" he nods and asks "earlier you said bloodlines come from family relations correct?" he gets a nod "so why do you have blond hair and a tan, while they have black hair and pale skin?"

"ahh now that is the thousand dollar question, you see my mother was part Uchiha and Uzumaki, her mother was an uchiha while her father has uzumaki, her mother feared that if someone found out about the combination of the uzumaki's long lifespan and fast healing properties and the sharingan in one body they would try to capture her and make her breeding stock to make an army" he said getting a wince from the the women in the room Tsunami asks "so why do you reveal you doujutsu won't you be in the same position" he sighs and nods saying "yes that is the case for me triplely so?"

again he got questioning looks he takes another sip of his tea and says "im from three clans with a new doujutsu so i would be placed in the cra" "what is the cra exactly Naruto?" he looks over to Tsunami and answers "the cra is in otherwords the clan restoration act, where someone with a new bloodline like mine or the last of a clan like me again, will have to have multiple husbands/wives and multiple children to carry on the bloodline" he looks outside to see that it's already night out, he lets out a yawn and says "well it's getting late and we gotta get up in the morning for your protection right Tazuna"

* * *

**00 the next day 00 **

after naruto get's cleaned up wearing a deep red and black version of his clothes he see's everyone gathered at the table and says "morning everyone" they turn to him kakashi being the first to answer "morning to you naruto, your not covering your eyes?" he replies "not around you guys, so what you talking about?" Madara answer's "we think Zabuza's alive, more like know he is you feel it too don't you?" he nods "it's to be supsected they gave away to many clues, a hunter ninja doesn't up and collects the dead body, they decapitate them and burn the body, she also used senbon which is used for acupuncture meaning she is skilled with the human body" the two of them nod

Sakura pipes up reminding them that there are other's besides them in the room and says "even so Naruto-baka can handle him like last time right?" naruto shakes his head and says "the only reason i beat him last time was because he got over confident against me, thinking he was fighting a cripple who could get a couple of lucky hits" he pauses looking out the window and says slowly holding his mother's sword "no next time we fight he's gonna be more prepared, besides he thinks he knows my style after that one fight, i still got tricks up my sleeve" Tsubaki says "your gonna use that style of fighting?" he looks at her and Sai says "he knows more than one style?" he nods and says "i already mastered my mother's techniques including my father's both are in their final stage of completion for my dad's, but for my mother's i mastered them all, including the fact that those can't be copied by the sharingan she believed that if you learn a skill it has to be through hard work"

Kakashi asks "what is this other style you two are talking about?" he turns to him and says "well it's other styles, if you wanna know i can give you a quick detail, for this style rather than using one sword im using multiple thanks to a special seal i made on zangetsu, with this it allows me to constantly attack and defend, and can continuously do this with one of the swords even a duplicate, or using this scroll filled with hundreds of katana's within it scattered across the battlefield" he pauses and says "the other style is a destructive reserved style, that i use if only necissary" Kakashi looks impressed with this and thinks '_sensei he truly is you and kushina-san's son, you'd be proud i know it, i know i was never there for him before but i intend to make it up to him_' he regains his composure and says "due to where he was hit we have about a week tops to train to be prepared for whatever he and Gato throws our way"

Sakura asks "what training are we gonna be doing for training sesei" he eye-smiles and says "were gonna be-"

* * *

**00 in the woods not twenty minutes away 00**

"WERE GONNA BE CLIMBING A TREE!?" sakura yells not believing what she just heard he nods and says "yes but not the traditional way your accustom to, were climbing without our hands" completly calm while naruto and the girls think '_he just started tree climbing thats a week one exercise?_'they turn to their sensei silently asking if he's serious, she sighs and nods saying "Kakashi what have you been training them in exactly for the time you've been the jounin of team seven?" he looks at her and says "well i've been teaching them in teamwork exercises, since our formation"

she slaps her forhead thinking '_idiot, your gonna get these kids killed and by the way these kids act they passed due to the council forcing him to pass them because he's the 'last' loyal uchiha_' she jumps up onto a nearby branch to watch the action thinking of ways to up their training or new techniques for them to learn she looks down to see sakura ask "sensei how are we-"

* * *

**00 with kakashi and the others 00 **

"are we supposed to climb a tree without the use of our hands?" sakura asks he turns to her and says "well quite simply like this" he turns to a tree and walks up it like he's walking down the street without a care in the world, and stops while hanging upside-down on a low hanging branch he looks (i don't know up/down which ever) and says "this besides the leaf balancing exercise, is a chakra control exercise" sasuke pipes up and says "if we already know the leaf balancing exercise why should this matter" making sakura nod while the other's shake their heads kakashi replies "well for one chakra control exercises are used to increase not only our reserves, but the control we have over it, meaning the better our control the more jutsu we can use with less concentration and use of chakra, also meaning we can use more jutsu"

the second he said that Sasuke starting scheming of the killing his brother, while Sakura was fantasizing that if she did this he would be impressed by her (huh i wonder if she's ever gonna get out of that train of thought), and Sai well nobody knows what Sai's thinking really, Kakashi looks at them and tosses six Kunai and says "i want you to mark your progress when you lose your balance use that kunai to leave a mark where you fell"

Naruto, Tsubaki, and Ino look at eachother as if asking '_get it in one go?_' they nod and grabs them casually walking up the tree with Sai not to far behind all four of them reaching the top with little effort, Ino says getting kakashi's attention "Kakashi-sensei were done, what should we do now?" he looks up flabberghasted and asks "how did you four get up there so fast?" he was expecting them to get up there in a few hours max not seconds Tsubaki says "me, ino, and naruto have been doing this exercise since the second year of the academy, we can also do the jounin level exercises and mix em together" the other two nod while Sai responds "it just wasn't that difficult" with them nodding again

to say kakashi was impressed is an understament he asks "even though you guys got it so fast i gotta ask, not even i got it that fast when i was your age" the girls point towards naruto letting him explain "well you see we have been doing these exercises for the last few years but with added twist" he raises a eyebrow and asks "twists? what kind of twist?" worried for them for doing something dangerous, Naruto clarifies "on each of our bodies are gravity and resistance seals, and chakra capacity increase seals", "chakra capacity increase seals?" he parrots foreign to the seal, they nod and says "it totally drains the user of their chakra and exhausts them, and then refills them during the night so while you rest your pathways are constantly expanding increasing your reserves"

he was impressed with the ability of the seal, and the possible difficulty, sadly the ignorance of many out weighs the compitence of one, Sasuke being the prime example of the latter "what good are a buch of some measily squigles, in combat?"

Sai sighs and says "well dickless the sealing arts are the most difficult to use out of all the shinobi arts, should someone master these arts, they could be capable of making a seal to place an etire army in a pocket dimension, for Uzumaki-san to be able to make his own seal means he's quite skilled and also probably, has more self made seals"

Sasuke huffs and says "whatever he makes has to be useless", Kakashi breaks the silence and says "well since you four finished the excercise your welcome to do what you will for today tomorrow your going to to be protecting tazuna, then the day after the next day you will be protecting him, excetra for this entire week" they nod and say "yes Kakashi-sensei" they jump from their respective tree when they walk to the house to relax Kakashi says "Hey Naruto"

he turns around to see him "can i speak to you for a moment?, it will be real quick", he turns back around and says to the girls "go on ahead i'll will catch up in a bit" giving a reasuring smile, they nod and walk on, with madara in tow

he says "what can i do for you kakashi-sensei?", he walks up to naruto and says "can we talk in private?" he nods and they both walk away getting away from sasuke and his prying nature

* * *

**00 with naruto and kakashi 00 **

they get farther out into the forest and kakashi says "i want to apoligize to you naruto", he turns to look at him and says "what do you mean you didn't do anything wrong did you?" not knowing why he's appologising in the first place

Kakashi sighs and says "im sorry for the way i've acted, while it wasn't to your face i have always resented you for the death of my sensei", naruto raises an eyebrow and asks "why did you resent me for his death?, and who was he?" kakashi looks at naruto and says " well my sensei was well if you look in the lake you would see the resemblance to the man on the hokage monument, as to the why, before they died they asked me to look out for you as your older brother, and i never did that, in my wallowing i acted like the rest of these people and saw you as the monster who killed not only my father figure and mother figure but also my 'late' little brother."

he gets on his hands and knees and says "over the time i've watched you from the distance, the more i see how blind I was to confuse you a child who was thrust into a unfair life, with the creature you were chosen to keep at bay, I know this is far to late and probably pointless but I want to make things up to you" never making eye contact with naruto

he pauses and says after breaking the brief silence "Kakashi-sensei I honestly felt that you held some form of animosity towards me for the nine-tails attack, and i've come to terms with the fact that I am a living reminder of the people they lost on that attack and I intend to change their views of me, not as the Nine-tailed fox, but as Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha Namikaze shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, I have already forgiven sensei, forgetting is something that nobody is capable of doing, but to just carry on with life"

he places a hand on kakashi's shoulder making him look at him and says "besides how could i be mad at my big brother huh?" giving kakashi a huge fox-like smile (gotta keep some of the old naruto we've come to love ne?) kakashi thinks '_for him to forgive so easily, heh he's becoming more like them each day, i know he can do what he intends to right Kushina, Minato, Rin, Obito_' behind naruto are astral forms of all of them smiling and dissapearing as quickly as they appeared "so what we gonna do big brother?" with a excited tone he thinks '_hehe a big brother i like it, my family just keeps growing_'

He gets up and says "I wanna teach you my original technique the chidori seeing as your able to use all elements maybe you can do something, to give it your own flare" Naruto nods and the two get to working for the rest of the day learning the chidori

* * *

**00 at the house hours later 00**

they all sit in the dinning room eating a small portion of food making naruto think '_note to self check the village's economic state_' they all enjoy their meal till Inari asks "why?" he stops and looks at him "hmm?" Inari jumps from the table and yells "WHY ARE YOU ALL WORKING SO HARD GATO'S JUST GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO OPPOSE HIM!?" they all pause from eating and naruto says in a calm demeanor "sorry Inari but im not gonna roll over that easily he's just a person with hired help and money take one away and he's nothing"

"QUIT ACTING LIKE A HERO YOUR JUST GONNA DIE, IF YOU DO!" Inari shouts once more naruto pauses mid bite and swallows before answering "Inari i have a saying i go by 'i would rather die trying and fail, rather than give up without even trying, living in the what if's in life'" Inari glares at him and says something that he shouldn't have "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU PROBABLY HAD AN EASY LIFE UNLIKE OURS!" the room got dangerously cold, he looks inari dead in the eye with his Tsuki no megami no me spinning earily slow, and pulsing as if they had a mind of their own "I wouldn't know about having a rough life, you try living in a village who hate's your guts for something you didn't ask for sealed inside you? Who would hang you should they have ever had the chance, at least you have your mother and grandfather, me i grew up not without either of my parents since they died the day I was born, I would have been completly alone should i have not had some of the people in this room, even with them in my life i still can't completly push aside the villages blind oil fueled hate, they are my saving grace in that world of darkness"

he gets up and says "you can keep wallowing in your self pity but your grandfather hired us to complete this mission and to give you and the other's in this village a chance to be free, for you to be free, don't keep throwing his hard in his face with this 'nothing can be done pity party' shit you placed yourself in, I don't know what made you believe there are no such things as hero's but as long as were here I will do all I can to get you to believe in hero's once more" he walks to the front door and says "im gonna go and blow off some steam i'll be back in the morining" closing the door behind him

everything's quite till they hear two sounds an angry grunt, and some chocking sobs, they turn to see tazuna and Tsunami with tears in their eyes, while Inari has a disbelieving look on his face Tsunami asks "what he said is all that true?" Madara and Kakashi nods, when Tazuna cought on to the sealing part of his speech and asks "what did he mean something sealed inside you?" making everyone but Tsubaki and Ino to look at the two jounin, Madara sighs and says "many years ago on the day of his birth a massive demon attacked the village causing thousands of deaths, and nearly destroying the entire village, the fourth hokage gave his life to stop it by sealing it in the only thing that can stop it and keep it at bay, a new born infant who's umbilical cord was just cut, they go through a life of hell because of this because they are seen as the monster themselves, instead of the people that keep them at bay, we call them Jinchuuriki 'the power of human sacrifice'"

Tazuna grunts dragging their attention to him "this is how they treat those who had no intentional hand in things, dispicable" Sakura speaks up and says "mom was right he really is a monster" feeling everyone would agree with her everyone glares at her even sai and sasuke Ino says "sakura are you really that stupid?" she rounds on ino and says "what your defending that monster?" Before kakashi could repremand her madara beat him to the punch "Sakura, I sugest you watch yourself, even though our village has celibrated the fallen as hero's he is the true hero for holding the creature that tried to kill everyone at bay, the only thing he wants is to be treated as a person, and not the monster he holds, thats why the third placed a law saying anyone without his or naruto's permision will be killed on site only reason were talking about it is because he gave me and Ino and Tsubaki the right to"

* * *

**00 the next day 00**

we see a young woman with long chocolate brown hair, with brown eyes wearing a long floral pink kimono walking through the forest when she come across a destroyed portion of the forest and laying in the center of the destruction our hero she thinks '_he's the one zabuza-sama fought, it would just take a quick second to take him out, to prevent him from getting in his way again_' reaching for his neck when he grabbed her wrist and asks with his eyes still closed "who are you and what are you doing here?"

he lets go of her wrist and she says "sorry i was trying to wake you up, it's dangerous to sleep out here you could catch a cold" he pristine face revealing a tranquil smile, he nods and says "thanks for your concern but i never get sick,"

she looks at him and see's his headband asking "are you a ninja?" he nods "my name is naruto uzumaki shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves you are, miss?" she looks at him and says "my name is Haku I was out on my way of collecting medical herbs to help my friend he's sick and needs help"

he looks at her and asks "do you want any help, i have a general knowledge for this thing?" she nods, she looks at him and asks "do you have anyone precious to you?" he nods "yes, i do without them i don't know where i'd be they are my saving grace" thinking of the futre wives and family figures

she nods accepting what he says and replies "if you have people dear to you, you can do anything to help them right?" he nods she stands with a basket full of herbs he says "good bye hunter-san" she turns to see him waveing with a smile on his face

she turns back around and walks off oblivious to the note in the bakset

* * *

**00 zabuza's hideout 00**

as zabuza rests after getting hit from those senbon paralyzing him from the neck down, he hears Haku announces her return he says "your early haku normally whenever you go out it takes quite some time, didn't find the necissary herbs?"

she walks up and says "no as i got to the part of the forest that grows the herbs we needed i found the boy you faced on the way to wave, he knew who I was from our encounter, yet he didn't attack instead he offered to help me gather these" pointing to the basket full of herbs when she notices that there was a neatly folded piece of paper

she reaches for it and says "it's for you Zabuza-sama" she notices him give her the 'your serious' face he says "okay let me just sit up like im not paralyzed from the neck down!"

she chuckles and says " sorry I will read it for you" she choughs into her hand and says " _to Zabuza and Haku-chan (she blushes at the suffix lucky for her he didn't notice) i would like you to know th reason as to why i didn't harm haku-chan here, you see one i don't want you hunting me down like a wild animal, two I only kill if necissary, three i would like to make a proposition_." she pauses for a moment when zabuza says "what is it?"

she looks and see's a seal on the back releasing it seeing the rest she continues "_hehe sorry about that limited space anyways continuing on the proposition is when we meet on the bridge i would like to make a wadger you and me will have another duel straight kenjutsu/ninjutsu battle nobody interferes should i win you leave Tazuna alone, should i lose i will do whatever you should ask of me._" she finishes seeing one last seal on the paper thinking '_what's with him and seals_' releasing this one seeing a small message "_P.S. quck bit of information Gato isn't one to pay the shinobi he hires, he tends to hire them and when they are exhausted he will hire a bunch of bandits in the hundreds to kill them, hired for the same price he paid for said shinobi_" she pauses and reads "_p.s. zabuza step up your game for the next fight im comin for ya!_" with a little naruto holding his tensa zangetsu over his head with a angry face swinging it she showshim the drawing

The two of them sits in akward silence till Zabuza laughs "HAHA i like this kid im looking forward to facing him again" little did he know haku was looking forward to it too

* * *

**00 hours later 00**

as he makes his way to Tazuna's home he thinks about what he wrote to them in that note '_hmmm i got Gato's main power taken from him that is if they believe me, if not i just gotta see where things go wrong and adjust from their_' he walks through the door and see's Madara, Sai, Ino and Tsubaki sitting at the table each with a cup of tea each doing a different thing

Madara was reading a book on seals, while Ino was working on her poison formula's, Sai well... he's Sai nuff said, and Tsubaki was studying up on the fire techniques she was given to learn from Madara

they all turn and see's him with Tsubaki saying "welcome back Naru-kun what's new?" he turns to her and says "ehhh besides meeting the hunter ninja who works with Zabuza today not much" like its nothing new

this makes madara turn to him and says "what did you do?" worried for him he smiles and says "well besides gaining a possible ally and putting a wedge in Gato's plan. I helped her gather herbs at best we got a week for him to recover and for me to have a rematch with him" she raises a finely trimmed eyebrow asking "why a rematch?"

he replies "it's for the sake of one giving him a better chance, for swordsman he feels he faced someone ill prepared, this is his redemption, second he and haku won't have to be on the run anymore letting them come live with us"

She nods accepting this as he looks around says " where are the others?" Ino pipes up saying "kakashi is with tazuna guarding him for today, and sakura is with Inari and Tsunami shopping" he nods thinking...

"so what happened today?" Ino asked he turns to her "well besides getting Zabuza and his accomplice to join us if i beat him in another kenjutsu match peachy" like it was a everyday conversation

Madara speaks "wait how did you find Zabuza?" he smiles "I didn't I was sleeping in the forest when his accomplice came dressed in civilan wear gathering herbs while she and i talked i set up a note and placed it in her basket, all we gotta do is go to the bridge where he and i will fight"

"so you gave a note to them for a rematch, If we didn't love you we'd call you crazy you know that" Tsubaki said he just nods with a calm expression and says "duely noted"

as they all continue to go about their buisness they hear 'were back' to see Tsunami and Inari carrying a majority of the groceries while Sakura carries a single bag making everyone sweat drop thinking '_she can't be serious?_' he sighs and gets up streching he says "let me help you put those away Tsunami-san"

she smiles as he takes the bags from Inari and Sakura and follows her

* * *

**00 in the kitchen 00 **

as they placed the groceries away Naruto couldn't help but notice the produce she bought were pretty damn near rotten he thinks to himself '_another thing gato is gonna rot in hell for, making all these innocent people get sick from the produce they eat if they eat at all_' he turns to Tsunami and says "can you take me to the back of your house Tsunami-san?"

she turns to him with a look of confusion on her face but nods anyways saying "sure follow me"

* * *

**00 in the back of the house 00 **

when they got to the back of the house he looks around doing a mental check '_soft fertile ground... check, enough light and shade for them to thrive... check, and lastly watering..._' "hey Tsunami how often would you say it rains here in wave?"

she thinks for a moment " if i had to guess 2-3 times a week on a bad day, 1-2 on an average season why?" when she asked all she got as a response was "check, could you step back a bit please?"

she nods, once she got back far enough he starts to do a series of handsigns and shouts **'Mokuton:Kaju no seichō (wood style:orchard growth)'** as he pushed his wood chakra through the earth up sprouted several different forms of plant life ranging from fruit to vegtables and herbs

when he got up he turns to only be tackled by Tsunami crying into his shoulder saying a muffled 'thank you thank you' repeatedly he just smiles and rubs her back saying "you don't need to thank me I know you and Tazuna and Inari have been eating less since you hired us to handle Gato and what produce you do buy is near rotten. I can't just let you do this to yourselve if anything this is our thank you for your hospitality"

after she stops crying he continues "the good thing about this is should you ever move a seed or transplant from these will quickly regrow in as big a quality as this within the first few days of replanting, and require little watering on your part with the amount it rains here"

* * *

**00 back inside 00 **

as they walk inside the Kakashi and Sasuke and Tazuna have just returned from the bridge with them all talking (or in sasuke's case brooding, why does he do it anyway nobody does it that much do they?)

Tazuna looks up to see his daughter in tears and asks "what happened to my daughter kid?" making the others look to see what he's talking about, before naruto could explain Tsunami answers for him "he fix our eating situation to wear we gotta go down for only meats"

Tazuna says not believing what she just said "what are you talking about Tsunami, what did he do" she just tells him "go see for yourself" after that was said everyone follows him outside to the back to see what he has done

after a moment Tazuna walks back in brings naruto into a tighter hug than Tsunami making him think '_this entire family is full of huggers aren't they, oh well happy to help em out_' he just chuckles patting him on the back and says "as I told Tsunami-san i noticed how you and the others have been eating less since we got here to protect you and when i helped Tsunami put the produce away, I could see what little you buy is near rotten. I couldn't let you do this to yourselves, this is our way of thanking you"

Kakashi and Madara smile with pride seeing the person he's become Ino and Tsubaki are looking on with love filled eyes seeing his kind nature Sai remains impassive with the slightest of a smile on his face, Sakura is trying to make herself think Sasuke could do better, while Sasuke just growls in jelousy, Inari just starts to think '_maybe there are such things as hero's_'

* * *

**00 weeks later 00 **

over the week Naruto and the others have been doing there own thing but with him it was a different case between his guard duty for Tazuna there was learning the Chidori but the kicker was training Inari hehe that was a kicker when that happened...

* * *

_**00 flashback a week ago 00** _

_as naruto was in the woods learing the chidori seeing how many times he can do it in succession he hears "uhhh naruto can i speak to you?" _

_he turns to see Inari walk in from the trees and says "what can I do for you little man?" Inari just brushed the comment to his height aside and says "I want you to train me" when he heard this he face-faults and says "im gonna say the only intelligent comment that comes to mind... huh?"_

_Inari repeats himself "I want you to train me, i'm tirred of sitting on the side lines watching my family and friends suffur knowing i can do something about it, i'm tired of feeling pathetic" at this point he has tears in his eyes _

_naruto walks forward and says "are you sure if i train you I want to make sure what i train you in is worth the effort will you do what I say no matter what, will you take the beating i deal you without giving up?" he nods saying "yes I wanna learn everything you have to offer from swordsmanship to ninjustu and taijutsu I wanna learn how to fight and protect my family from thugs like gato."_

_Naruto nods and smiles saying "I can see in you eyes that you will be serious about this so here's what were gonna do, first im gonna release you chakra the first step so hold still" placing his hand on Inari's head pushing his chakra through him as he did he got hit with a huge backlash of chakra making his only thought being '**he's like Hanabi's age and he has jounin reserves hehe... this will be an intresting mission**' _

_when he removed his hand Inari opened his eyes to see naruto give him an evil grin with a demonic glint in his eyes and asks with a slight tremble "w-ww-what's with the look Naruto-nii-sensei?" naruto says caught off guard "you are a chakra goldmine your reserves are higher than mine before i placed the seals on myself I gotta ask did you ever meditate since your father Kaiza died?" he nods and says "well that's the reason meditation is another form of chakra control training"  
_

_"I need you to take of your shirt" he looks at him like he smoked a mountain of crack and says "care to repeat that?" "take off your shirt im gonna place a few seals on you so not only will we be training you body but your reserves, you wanted to learn everything and to do this we only got a six weeks to do it"_

_Inari just nods not wanting to argue and says "once these seals are placed what will we be working on?" drawing the first seal he says "in gonna teach you a jutsu that will speed up our training" as he finished his last seal he places a hand on his chest and says '**fuijutsu:kai**' making Inari slump to the ground _

_Inari grunts and asks "what did you do? Why do I feel like your sitting on me?" Naruto just chuckles and says "that feeling your getting is the gravity and resistance seals i decided not to place the chakra capacity seals on you since your reserves are high enough so get up im teaching you a new technique after you do something for me?"_

_He grunts and stands albeit shakily and says "okay what do you need me to do?" his only response was a small square sheet of paper in his face "what the hell do you want me to do with this?" he just laughs and says "this my young student is chakra paper focus your chakra thorugh it and it will tell you your affinity or affinities" '**if anything my money is on water and wind if not fire do to his hot headedness**' boy was he suprised _

_when Inari finished the paper got wet on one side, burned on another side and crumbled to dust on the other making naruto groan saying "your kidding jounin reserves and three affinities you'v-" before he could continue it spilt the last bit of paper he just stares for a few seconds, after he screamed at the top of his lungs attracting attention from the others_

_"what, what happend" Ino asked He just repsonds "Oh nothing Inari just asked me to take him under my wing and asked me to teach him everything from swordsmanship to taijustu after i unlocked his reserves he already has jounin reserves, when i checked his affinities he has four and can do the sub elements for them"_

_to say the others were suprised was and will be an understatment they all had there jaws on the ground he just nods saying "yea my screams were warented huh im teaching him my taijutsu and kenjutsu so he can make his own form like i did, and my ninjutsu, but for other things im gonna need help"_

_Madara after finally recovering asks "what do you need help with, we can probably do it" he smiles saying "well im teaching him the shadow clone jutsu so for the clones i got them doing one clone for each element, and taijutsu, me personally for kenjutsu but he will still need help on medicinal herbs were ino comes in, caligrapy and sealing were sai comes in, tactics and strategy and traps were you come in Madara, and lastly Genjutsu where Tsubaki comes in, I feel that with a matter of the two months he could be at least high a-rank border s-rank" _

_he says "so what do you guys say will you help me?" they all nod he turns to face him and says "well Inari for the next two months this is boot camp hell when were training it's sensei or as you did earlier for me Naruto-nii-sensei either is fine so i want you to do this handsign" he make a plus sign with his fingers "and say shadow clone jutsu" _

_Inari nods and asks "how many should I make?" he thinks for a moment and says "thirteen, eight will stay here while the others will follow them got it?"_

_Inari nods and performs the classic jutsu and shouts '**shadow clone** **jutsu**' when the smoke cleared there were thirteen Inari's standing at attention, the original turns to them and says "alright eight of you will stay here while one of you will each follow the people behind Naruto-nii-sensei got it" he gets a barrage of "Hai" he nods and says "good follow them" when the clones did what their told all that remained were ten people naruto and nine Inari's standing at attention he nods and does the same handsign shouting '**shadow clone jutsu**' when the smoke cleared eight naruto's were with him he turned to them and said i want each of you to grab a Inari and teach him one clone will train him in taijutsu and stamina and strenght, the others will do elemental training and jutsu training"_

_he placed his hand on the original Inari's head and said "get to it" they all started pairing up and walking off into the forest in different directions to do different things for our young ward while both originals stayed in the center, thus starting his training..._

* * *

**_00 flashback over 00_ **

when they trained him they had him work his but off and he did not dissapoint he soaked whatever they threw at them like a sponge jutsu, strategy, taijutsu, everything as quick as the last especially jutsu and kenjutsu in jutsu with each affininty and sub element he was in the low b-rank jutsu even made a few of his own

with Kenjutsu that's where the kid shined as he personally trained Inari in kenjutsu he was already at the point to where he got his own personally made katana and invent his own style hehe that was a tearful moment for Inari

* * *

_**00 flashback 00 **_

_while the naruto sat on the sidelines he observed Inari's progress and to say he was impressed was an insult he improved at a far faster rate than he did naruto thought to himself '**he has jounin level reserves, he's anbu level in stealth, while he can't hold a candle to me in kenjutsu he's come close to where i gotta say he's high jounin close to sannin if anything he's quick on his feet and just as graceful as a swallow but as deadly as a hawk, ninjustu he's got nearly as many justu in his belt as me and that's rising with him making his own, and genjutsu he's good fooled me a few times i think... no I know he's ready**' _

_"hey Inari grab your bag were visiting somebody" when Inari finished his last set of swings he turns to naruto and we see how quickly he's changed from the snot nosed brat he once was standing up to naruto's shoulder wearing Black anbu style pants, black shinobi sandals, a black backless shirt, with a deep blue/grey overshirt (kinda like youruichi's) his hair loosing it's spiky upward shape and moving to a smooth down cascade in a spiky ponytail _

_he says "yes Naruto-nii-sensei? where we going?" naruto smiles and says "ahh but that my student is the suprise of it all"_

* * *

_while they walked through the rundown town they walk into a semi-rundown shack with smoke coming from it they walk in with naruto shouting "yo Kouga you here" after a few moments they hear a gruff "Yea give me a moment to be right with you"_

_true to his word it took a moment to come from the back to show a tanned man covered in smoke from the forge in the back, he looked in his late fourties with brown hair with specks of gray here and there, on his person was a dark shirt, with black pants and shoes, over that was a hide apron cleaning his hands with a damp cloth _

_he asks "whats up naruto, what can i do for ya today?" naruto steps up and asks "you remember that order i asked for?" kouga pauses for a moment and says "yea took some time to do it's ready for the next step thats why your here right and this must be the kid you're training?" pointing to inari _

_Naruto nods and says "yup he's ready for his own sword and style" Inari looks at him and says "you do you mean by my own sword and style naruto-nii-sensei?" he turns to Inari and says "what I mean Inari is that you have already learned all I got to teach in the aspects of kenjustsu remember what i tould you about my mothers style?" Inari nods and says "yea it is always expanding when the teacher taught the student all he knows you pass it down for them to make their own" he pauses for what to him seemed like hours and says "you think im ready for this?" _

_Naruto shakes his head no and says "no I know your ready, I would never teach people outside my own family my family's teachings, your not only my friend Inari but your also like a brother to me and I can say this with absolute conviction and pride Inari. This was my way of calling you my little brother"_

_Inari couldn't believe what he just heard not only does he have a new friend but also a new brother, he bows his head letting a few tears fall and says "thank you naruto-nii I will make you proud" he turns to Kouga and asks "what do I gotta do Kouga-san?" _

_Kouga smirks and says "well kid in all honesty not much you gotta do you just gotta put a drop of blood in there and focus your water, ice and wind chakra in the sword for it to do the last process on it's own, got all that?" Inari nods and says "yes im ready" _

_Kouga led them to the back of the shack and saw a incomplete katana sitting in a bench and he says "do what i told ya to with that katana got it?"_

_he just nods and pricks his thumb getting a drop of blood when he gets some blood he focuses his chakra into it, when it landed on the katana the whole room flashed white, when the blinding light died down in the incomplete blade's place was a beautiful bluish black blade in the flat was a swallow flying, the hilt was black, with white diamonds on the back like naruto's tensa zangetu was a long chain, the guard was deep gray/blue with a windy pattern with sakura petals in the wind, over the guard it said in kanji 時雨蒼燕流(shower in late autumn) overall it was a beautiful sword _

_Naruto and Koga could only wistle Koga asks "well kid what are you gonna call her?" he turns to him and asks "what do you mean?" naruto answers "when a sword is made like yours and mine a bond is form between them a connection you gotta name it to complete the process" as Inari thought about it he finally answers "Tsubame no hane(swallows feather)" as if it agreed with the name it gave a graceful hum_

* * *

**_00 flashback over 00_**

when he got inari his sword his mom gave the two of them hell when he explained why he has a sword she gave in and accepted it, and cried hearing what naruto said about Inari being like a little brother to him and why he got him a sword he asks Inari what the style he would make be called and said it would be the '_shigure soen ryu_' by combining his water affinity into the sword his attacks were quick and evergrowing Naruto and the other's couldn't be prouder of him when he beat naruto in a kenjutsu match

enough with the reminisence we rejoin our hero's at the bridge when they see a group of workers down at the bridge injured when Tazuna ran to on of them and asked what happend all he could choke out was "a-a demon" when those words were said the mist rolled in with the sounds of footsteps piercing the air for two figures to walk through revealing Zabuza and his apprentice Haku

Naruto walks forward and says "so Zabuza what do you say?" Zabuza grunts and says "can you really garentee the evidence you found is true and about the last bit?"

He nods and says "that i can so do you accept the challenge?" he nods and says "yes should you win we will stop trying to kill the bridge builder, if I win you stand aside" he nods

Zabuza turns to haku and says "Haku you go stand by his team make sure none of them interfere got it?" she nods and shunshins to the other side of the bridge inbetween Ino and Madara Naruto reaches into his back pouch and pulls out a scroll saying "for a little insurence" he nicks his thumb from his sword and smears blood across the seal revealing a case of similar look zangetu's attached to the case was a bright yellow tape with the words keep out on it

when he threw the case up the swords went flying surrounding them both on the outer edge of the swords the tape continued to wrap arround it till it snapped tight Zabuza looks around and asks "whats with the tape kid?" naruto chuckles and says "well besides the dramatic and mysterious flare, it is really a bunch of complex seals i reverse enginered the privacy and security seals to keep the area the tape surrounds blocked off from the outside nobody can get in or out till one of two things happen one of us forfeits or one is beaten"

Naruto steels his nerves and schools his face into a cold demanor only made more menacing with the use of his doujutsu fading into a dull metallic red and says "lets go Zabuza"

* * *

**00 battle start 00 (que black paper moon for soul eater )**

naruto rushes Zabuza with a swift downward slash, to be blocked by Zabuza's massive cleaver he reaches behind him with his left foot grabing the sword between his toes swinging for it to miss by zabuza spining with a back hand to the side of naruto's head

he thought he got a solid hit but to only feel naruto's hand holding him Naruto says "this isn't the same style i used before you've gotta come at me with your all if you wanna hit me" Zabuza growls and says "don't get cocky kid" they both jump back getting into their stances

* * *

**00 with the others 00 **

when naruto continued to stare one another down Kakashi asked Madara "Madara is this his first hand made style it looks alittle off?

She give a sideways glance and says "to those who don't know the entire stances that is to be a given but to those it is a mix between his mothers and his own swift swings and multiple blows and acrobatic capabilities he probably won't show it all in this instance, pay attention, that battle is still going"

in their little chat they never noticed sasuke's rage activated his sharingan

* * *

**00 battle 00 **

Zabuza tries to throw of his focus by swinging his sword into one of the grounded swords and causes it to spin into naruto's side for him to catch it, when he caught it zabuza used a water dragon jutsu to try and hit him to only reveal a sword spinning back and to be caught by him "what the heck was that kid?"

**Mugen Ittoryu-Ken Henge - Sword Apparition**' "my combination of the replacement with the transformation jutsu's they can fight but also work for a quick get away" he jumps in the air and says '**three path shot**' launching the swords towards zabuza when he tried to knock them out the air one caught the hole of his cleaver and causes them to block him from grabing it

as he falls from the air he lands on the hilt of the sword and runs across grabbing a nearby sword he swings making zabuza dodge to the right, the sword clashes another making it falls towards him and grabs it from behind him and swings making him fall back

he rushes him going for a duel swing to only hit a replacement with one of his swords he thinks to himself '_hehe tricky fitting for the demon of the mist_'

he turns to see zabuza grab his Zanbatou he grabs his sword and thinks '_hm gotta get a good shot he's fast even with that over sized butcher knife speed, accuracy it's a one shot_ deal' you ready to finish this zabuza?"

he picks up his clever and says "bring it Uzumaki" they rush eachother and clash both stuck in a deadlock while they remained tied Zabuza does a series of seals and says '**Suiton:Mizu no Muchi(water style:water whip justu)**' from the collection of water under his foot a whip of water springs up swinging around

Zabuza thinking he had him beat was soon proven wrong when he see's naruto block each hit with his sword he looks Zabuza in the eye and says "it's gonna take more than this to stop me Zabuza" he flips through the whip and says **Mugen Ittoryu-ken Addition** he swings the first sword to clash with Zabuza, he reaches behind him to grab a nearby sword and hits him in the knee with the other end of the katana, he grabs another and begins to count them off "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve" on the 12th strike he gets behind with all twelve swords reverse side touching him on all angles

he grabs the original sword and says **Mugen ittoryu-ken punishment **strikeing all twelve swords appearing on the other side of Zabuza facing the others and says "Twenty four blows total" making all the swords to appear as if they sliced right through him and back into the ground skidding across the bridge tip down

with Zabuza falling face first...

* * *

**00 fight over 00 **

he collects the swords and says "well that was fun huh?" looking towards Zabuza who was struggling to get up and says "haha kid that was a blast we gotta fight more often!"

before he could respond they heard a clapping sound on the far side of the uncomplete brige and see's the pig we all despise Gato walking in with his broken arm and says "hehe some demon of the mist got beat by a snot nosed brat, i'm glad i'm not paying you" sounding cocky because of the large number of thugs he has behind him

he turns to the Thugs and says the words that signed his death warrant "kill the men save the women i feel we can get a few good uses out of them got it!"

(play good left undone by rise against)

when he said this the entire bridge was hit with killer intent knocking sakura out with ease and sasuke right behind they all look to the source to show it being Naruto his eyes glowing with his sclera black giving him a demonic look he says in a cold tone "Madara-sensei can I handle them?" she nods saying not trusting her voice, not like he would have heard her all he could here was '**_kill, kill that pathetic excuse for a human Naruto-kun, making him pay for his crimes in hell_**' with each step he takes he a dark silouette begins to form to the point where half way across the bridge it became more defined

towering over him was a black wolf with a malicous aura flowing of it and three eye's much like naruto's both glowing and fadingwith a demonic light earily in perfect sinc he walks towards them and the closer he gets the wolf's growls becomes more chaotic to the point to where the bridge began to shake under them where they thought it was falling apart

Gato being the spineless worm he is started to cower even the people wondering where this pressure was coming from following Inari to help force them away to see a Black ten-tailed three eyed wolf towering over him protectively walk across the bridge some reason to those behind him they didn't feel fear or anger they felt safe from harm

as he gets twenty feet away from the group Gato shouts "kill that kid whoever does gets triple, no no quadruple the original pay" they all run at him like lambs to the slatter they all lined up forming a wall between him and gato expecting him to be intimidated, instead just angered him more if the growls are anything to go by he grips zangetsu tightly and the wolf roars as if it was agreeing with what he was about to do

* * *

**00 with the others 00 **

"hey guys what is that?" they turn to see Inari and his mom run up to them Madara answers "well you know when i told about what was sealed in him at birth?" she gets nods as a reply "well sometime at his fourth birthday he got into a brutal beating putting him in the hospital where he went into the mindscape of the seal, at this point in time he knew about the nine-tails but when he got there he didn't come face to with a fox, he came to see a free roaming silver wolf but not just any wolf it was an ookami with ten tails and the same eyes as his doujutsu, the manifestation before us is both their anger making a aparition of well that" pointing at the looming figure for emphasis

"what happened to the nine-tails though?" Tazuna asked she sighed and said "it was replaced with the ten-tails by killing it off to make room" "and he didn't tell anyone because?" Kakashi asked

Tsubaki answers for her "I asked him that already he said they wouldn't change how they feel, they will just see him as a different monster, he says he intends to show our village he's worthy of being seen as their equal, to be loved like they are, and he's showing it I do Ino does, Hinata does, Madar-sensei does, and so does the Juubi we know when his doujutsu is made to light he's gonna have to be placed into the CRA but, till then he's ours and nobody elses"

the afformentioned girls smile and nod while Sakura pretends to gag and sasuke just humps looking away in the background behind them the others were hearing this the girls smiled hearing how they love him and the men just nod hearing how he wants to be the equals of people who don't deserve his kindness

* * *

**00 back with the slaugh- er i mean fight 00 **

naruto stares down his enemies zangetsu in hand glowing a demonic black color he says in a dark voice "**hellfire style: Getsuga tesnsho" **when he swung the blade he cleaved straight through them like a hot knife through butter not a trace of blood or gore to remain there bodies just faded in the black and red arc of chakra

only one to survive was the sweating sow himself he stalks towards gato who began to beg for his life and says once naruto and the wolf were staring him down "p-p-please spare me i'll give you what ever you want, money, women, power anything jsut spare me please" while he began to rant both naruto and the wolf rolled their eyes and said "stop grovelling you'll be spared if you give me everything safe house location, safe codes and everything got it"

he nods and begins to wright it all down on a piece of paper on hand giving it to naruto when he feels a sharp pain he looks down to see the wolfs claw run him through he looks up and asks "I thought you said-" he was cut off "I know what i said but obviously you never keep your word right? You can do all the begging you want to the people you killed on your way to hell, and especially to Kaiza the man you made an example of he will definatly be giving you the biggest ass kicking in your life" kicking him into the ocean

as he walks back to the others the wolf surrounding him started to fade and so did his anger he stops in front of the others and said "hehe that wasn't so ba-" before he could finish he passed out being caught by haku who was blushing like mad obviously seen by Madara and Tsubaki and Ino

Kakashi who've seen all of this couldn't help but think '_what was that just now it was a crushing power of a biju but he was in control, your always full of suprises naruto, what else can you do... sensei, kushina you'd be proud of him i know it_' again he looks to see Minato and Kushina stand on either side of our downed here smiling the latter with tears in her eyes

he collects himself and says "alright people lets get back to Tazuna's to rest, so naruto can wake up" they all cheer and before they got to far Ino said "and Inari don't think because he's unconcious you can get out of your training we've still got two months before this bridge is finished got it me and the others will triple the training till he wakes up got it"

Inari just stops dead in his tracks and drops to his knees and screams to the heavens "**NOOOOOOOO!**" everyone walking with them were laughing at his misfortune while zabuza chuckles and haku giggles but quickly blushes when naruto nuzzled her neck

* * *

Hyoton: Longest...Chapter...Ever!

Naruto:hehe true but one I looked badass at the last part but answer me this

Hyoton:ohhh?

Naruto: why did this take so long to finish?

Hyoton:ehhh both my computers are screwy one doesn't let me use site while my portable one freezes on me from time to time

**?: HEY WHY WAS MY DEBUT SO SHORT HYOTON-KUN!?**

Haku: and when does the whole me and naru-kun getting into play

?x(so many girls): YEA WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT US HYOTON

Hyoton: hehe okay ima explain im gonna introduce four of the others within two chapters k so chill people and you (he says pointing to a girl with a black short ponytail)

?: me?

Hyoton: of course you, you don't come up till before the sasuke retrieval arc k k good

Hyoton:and reminding myself new poll should sasuke die or live and for orochimaru same but before retriveal or in shippuden timeline? and some of my friends who've read this came to me and asks(more like demanded) I add more girls so pm with four girls or gender-bends of a few people and a good story to how they join him be creative well ja ne


	7. the exams! the start of a plot

Hyoton:hello people of the web Hyoton here

Naruto: who are you talking to dude you me, haku, and the others are the only one's here see (points to the girls)

Hyoton: don't know really just wanted to say it

Naruto:uggghh fine fair point so what's up

Hyoton: just wanted to let the readers know they have till whats today sunday? (mumbles) till tuesday to do the poll for if sasuke dies in retrieval or not and man are the yes's way up, but due to the lack of harem e-mails im just gonna go with the one sent

Naruto: ohhh who are they?

Hyoton: well a certain wind mistress, a triple k-9 fighter, a sword swinging kunoichi, a asistant of a kage

Naruto: i know two of those but the other's im drawing blanks

Hyoton: ehh you'll see in time my blond spiky haired friend, care to start us-

?: i'll do it

both turn and nod

?: Hyotonuzumaki does not own any naruto characters nor locations or jutsu other than his own

Hyoton:Ja ne

* * *

**00 in Naruto's mindscape 00**

Naruto starts to feel something stroke his hair when he wakes up to see a silver haired, with eyes like his, but with a red outlining, and tanned skin with a body to make a goddess envious, firm c-cup, hour glass figure, wearing a slim black kimono with silver streaks, long silver hair trailing to her hips with black streaks in it, the two noticable features on her person was the two wolf-like ears on the top of her head, and the ten long silver wolf tails with black streaks along them curled around them as if acting as a barrier protecting the two of them from the world

he closes his eyes and thinks back to the time the two of them met hehe that was a interesting time

* * *

_**00 flashback 00 **_

_we see a four year old naruto walking through a dank underground tunnel way as he walks through the dark he says "man what did i do to deserve getting thrown into a sewer tunnel, i remember going to Ichiraku's for a couple bowls of ramen, oh yea i was walking there when i got dragged into an alley, wish mada-chan didn't have to go on those s-rank missions on this day every year"_

_the further he walks through the tunnels he hears a faint sound and says "is someone crying?" follows the sound to come across a girl no older than he was in a moonlight field, with a forest full of sakura trees he walks up closer and hears her say to herself "__**i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry naruto-kun**__"_

_he thinks to himself '__**why is she sorry she didn't do anything**__' he walks up to her quietly and says "excuse me miss why are you crying?"_

_she flinches and looks up to him causing him to blush as he looks at her silver-white slitted eyes with red lining and says "__**beautiful**"__ he asks again "why were you crying for me?" she wipes her tears only for new ones to come and says "__**cause i'm the reason everyone hates you**__"_

_he thinks for a while before a light-bulb went off in his head and said "you're the kyuubi aren't you?" more of a statement over a question, she nods and answers "__**well i was the kyuubi**__" showing him her silver ten-tails slowly flowing behind her giving her a slight exotic look with the glow coming from her eyes matching naruto's_

_he asks "if you were the kyuubi, what happend?" she explained to him about what happend the day of his birth and why she was crying by the end of it he suprised her by saying "to be honest i'm not angry with you nor Madara-chan" he sits down across from her and continues "sure i'm mad that my mom and dad died trying to stop her from removing your other form kyuubi but, she didn't intend for them or anyone to die"_

_he pauses for a moment "besides i got two great things out of this I still have someone who cares for me, if im angry at anyone it's my godparents, one's a drunk who doesn't even have the balls or in her case eggs to come in here to see me, even though she promised mom to look out for me, same for the perv who looked my dad in the eye and said he would help raise me should something happen"_

_she see's him shake in anger and brings him into a tight hug wispering to him things like '__**there's nothing to worry **__**about**__' or '__**they aren't nor worth the time**__'_

_after he calmed down the two continued to talk about his life and how she would help him with his training and the accident evolved his doujutsu because of the pain he went through, when a few hours passed he noticed he was starting to wake-up and asks her "whats your name?"_

_she looks at him and says "Hikari" he smiles and dissapears_

* * *

**_00 flashback over 00 _**

as he rest his head back on her lap she giggles saying "**what were you thinking about naru-kun?**" he looks up and smiles "just how the two of us met, and our promise"

she smiles and leans down giving him a kiss and says "**yes I remeber that you would find a way for me to come out of this seal**" indicating to the intricate collar around her neck, smiles kissing her back and says "thats right i'm close too. I just need to finish the last few arrays and your out i might be able to get this done just a little after we get back Hikari-chan"

she smiles and says "**I can't wait to be with you like this in reality my love, even though I gotta share you, though you do know that when you do release me my yokai will turn you into a hanyou right?**" he smiles nods and asks "what happend on the bridge anyways I mean, i've felt rage, and we have complete control over your chakra and yokai but this felt darker, I didn't feel like myself or like the first time i used your chakra"

she nods and says "**I got a theory but it's a long shot**" he nods and says "what do you got?" she pulls out a chakra paper and says "**could you focus your chakra into this please?**"

he nods like the other paper he got the average results all elements black fire and ghostly black/red lighting but the mysterious thing is one side of the paper turned black absorbing the light around it and the other side was glowing in a soft light he looks at her with a 'wtf' look and says "okay this is that dark feeling I was getting, but the light?"

she nods and says "**everyone has darkness in them, be it from their actions or the darkness people experience in your case the civilians who hated you, I would bet money saying that the incident at the bridge pushed it to the edge giving you a new element to use**"

he pauses and nods in understanding "okay, im guessing that since darkness is the opposite of light I got that light from wanting to protect them?" she shrugs and says "**as I said your guess is as good as mine but you got two new elements to learn huh love?**" she sniggers as she heard him groan then cracks the grin she fell in love with "you make a solid point, but thats the fun new elemental jutsu, just imagine the techniques"

she notices he's starting to fade and sighs saying "time to wake up naru-kun, that cute hyoton user is waiting for ya, and the other girls are two" he says "you approve of her?" she nods and kisses him goodbye

* * *

**00 in Tazuna's house 00 **

as he wakes up he comes to see Madara, Ino, Tsubaki, and Haku sitting at the side of his bed and smiles saying "hey girls how you doing, today?"

they jump to see naruto sitting up and blushes at his predicament, he notices their blush following their line of sight and looks down and asks "umm not that i'm embaressed in fact that you are intrested like this is nice though, I expected this from Ino, Madara, and Tsubaki but you Haku-chan, and could you give me some clothes since im well nude from the neck down?"

their blushes increase to the point where you could see smoke come from their ears though madara's and tsubaki's faces are neutral you could see the look in their eyes

Ino rummages through his bag and grabs a pair of (imagine the pants allen wore when he lost his arm from , I can't describe the clothes) and says "thanks ladies but um I gotta get up, can I do something for ya?" they nod and Madara says "well with the whole bridge incident we gotta a month to finish the bridge but you, and you wouldn't let go of that paper whats on it"

he looks at it and says "Gato's base it holds all of his goods and what not, after i get dressed anything else?" Haku walks forward he looks up and kisses him shocking him, while she does this he looks towards the others where they nod making him kiss her back

this went on for a few minutes where the room were filled with the sound of smacking lips, and moaning till they had to come up for air followed by a string of saliva between the two

after a few seconds he says "umm can you guys leave the room, I gotta change and handle something at the moment" the four of them start to file out the room and he just says "crap" "**hahahaha got a case of self induced blue balls Naru-kun**" he growls and says '_shut up Hikari-chan or when you get out you won't get any_' which she did rather quickly and says "ha that got ya"

after he got changed into a pair of pants and looks in his bag for a shirt pulling out a sleevless black muscle shirt that went in his pants and walked downstairs

* * *

**00 downstairs 00**

he walks downstairs and see's everyone sitting at the dinning room table he says "whats up everybody?" they all jump and see's him walking down the stairs to get tackeld by Inari shouting "naruto-nii-sensei your up!?"

he chuckles and says "you know it, so how long i've been out?" Kakashi says "just two days" he looks down on Inari and says "you've been doing your training right?" with a cold tone and false smile translating 'answer correctly or your gonna die' Inari started sweating and said "h-hai Zabuza-sensei and the others have been drilling me in training till you woke up"

he smiles and nods saying "good had you slacked off I would have tripled the gravity and resistance seals and trained you into the ground to where you would beg for death, but even he would be to afraid to come before me to claim your soul"

the others were just listening to him and sweating more and more with Zabuza thinking '_this kid is serious about his training_'

after a while he collected himself and said "well for training we can pick it back up tomorrow, today you can relax" he turns to the others and holds out his paper and says "and a team of three are going to this location for gathering the money he collected from everyone and deeds"

Sai speaks up and says "what about other things like weapons and such?" he nods and says "what ever you find is yours to split up between you, if you wish"

they all nod and Madara asks "who's the team going?" Naruto looks at her and says "well me, and two others who's up for it?" out of everyone Ino and Tsubaki raises their hands he nods and says "alright we got the team now I just gotta get my clothes and we can go"

after fifteen minutes he collects his clothes and weapons and says "alright everyone we shall be back before you know it"

* * *

**00 Gato's hideout 00 **

the three of them have been looking through the hideout for over three hours and found nothing other than clothes and weapons, they were in the last room Gato's office and were looking for any safe he's got and found the money but Hikari keeps telling him she's feeling some chakra signatures behind the three walls in his office

he says "girls Hikari says she's feeling something coming through the three walls in here probably genjutsu or illusionary seals?" they both nod and dispells them revealing three wall sized safes naruto says "hehe jackpot"

all three step back and naruto asks "so ladies which door shall we open first door number one, door number two, door number three, or all three?"

they both answer and says "all three" he grins and says "alright lets bust em open" when they opened the safes all three could only stare with their mouthes wide open Naruto being the first to recover says "well someone keeps a collection huh, look at all these summoning contracts and elemental jutsu scrolls I repeat jackpot" he seals all the scrolls away into one giant one and straps it to the small of his back

Ino recovers and looks into her safe to see more elemental jutsu scrolls and weapons she seals hers away the same way naruto did but in smaller scrolls then in one medium scroll

Tsubaki recovers and comes across more summoning contracts and housing contracts sealing them into two seperate scrolls one for summons the other for the land ownership rights to the people he took them form

when all three walks out he says "well we got alot of loot but no cash, where could he have put a mountain of money?" as he walks forward he bangs his foot on a metal bookcase and shouts "son of a bitch what the hell did I kick?" Tsubaki activates her sharingan and says "well aparently we found the loot naru-kun"

he grumbles and busts open the safe seeing the millions in ryo and just has that little angel devil moment one saying do it, the other saying no it's for the country chosing his good will over human greed he seals away the money into a gaint scroll and switches them the one with jutsu and contracts into a seal on his arm, and the money on the small of his back

he turns to them and says "well girls lets should we take a vote?" they both look at him and says "on what?" he replies "well with how sasuke and sakura acts even if we gave them a contract and jutsu they would say something like they don't need them or it's not worth their time or their not strong enough, I don't mind giving some to Zabuza haku, Inari and kakashi and Madara and the others we have plenty of contracts to on our person my vault held twenty all entirely useful"

they both nod at the reasoning towards the vote and Tsubaki says "nah we can keep em, what elements did you find Naruto?" he pauses and says "fire, wind, earth, lighting, ice, a few water and even lava, useful for Inari and Haku I could use a few water and Ice jutsu and some lava, I rarely use earth, what about you two?"

Ino answers "In mine i found weapons and elemental jutsu as well crystal, boil good for Inari, and a few I never knew existed" they both look at her and Tsubaki asks "like?" she nods and continues "plasma, shadow aparently they killed someone from shikamaru's clan"

naruto and Tsubaki nod and Naruto says "well we can go over our swag when we get back to Tazuna's home, shall we go?" they nod and leave

* * *

**00 Tazuna's home 00**

"we're back people and we got loot" Naruto says placing the scroll with the horizontal length of the table on the floor behind him

Zabuza asks "jeez kid whats with all the scrolls?" naruto unseals the one on his arm and says "well besides the money he strong armed from everyone here in wave, we found some weapons and jutsu and a few other goods like contracts"

Sasuke snorts and says "heh watever you three find is as worthless as you three" sakura nodding her head in agreement making naruto hold his hands out to Ino and Tsubaki saying "pay up" both giving him 2000 ryo each

Ino naruto and Tsubaki set their scrolls down and unsealing them all getting two medium sized scrolls and repeating the process again three mountains of jutsu contracts and weapons

Naruto and Ino copy all the scrolls contents and throws the fire, water, wind, earth and needed sub-element scrolls to Inari and says "here you go Inari learn those techniques then we can work on summons" holding a contract with a insignia of a spearow on it

sasuke see's them and shouts "I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME ALL THOSE SCROLLS" they look at him and flips him the bird and naruto says "you and sakura said you don't want 'em so the answer is no"

he tosses Kakashi a copy of lightning jutsu and fire jutsu scroll and asks "you have a summon already Kakashi-sensei?" he nods doing the handsigns summoning a small brown pug quickly dispelling it

tossing Haku and zabuza their elemental scrolls and says "either of you thought of using summons?" they nod and says "come and pick one"

they both walk and see the one they want for Haku the snow leopard, and for zabuza the Kamodo dragon

Naruto already having a Raven and Ookami contract decides to sign one more and chose a silver contract with a scale like design to seal away for later and madara did the same with one that looks like a form of serpent when they asked sai he said 'he's fine with what he has' and left it alone

he walks outside and says "haku-chan could you help me with the hyoton element?" she asks "you can use ice?" he nods creating a pair of claws made of ice, he nods to Inari and he makes a small sword of ice

she looks at both of them and says "how are you both able to use it?" naruto shows her his eyes and explains how, and his hypothesis on how Inari is capable of ice and lava

she asks "what do you need help with?" they both answer "well me I only went with the same way you would for elemental manipulation, freeze a leaf or something, I got it to a useable point but when it comes to small scale things like you did with the senbon, and I can recreate a technique I see once and improve on it"

she says "so if I create my demonic crystal Ice mirrors you could do it as well?" he nods as an answer she asks "and what do you mean improve on it?"

he says "well if someone uses a jutsu i can again recreate it but change it to a new level, like turn the mirrors into a ice coffin or bound to a person and coats them in ice freezing their blood, and use it in a gorish sense" she raises an eyebrow making him continue "I could force their frozen blood to impale them"

once that was said Sakura just turned a sickly green and Haku nodded in understanding saying "sure we can spend the whole month training in those those elements"

* * *

**00 one month later 00**

and trained for a month they did including Inari training in his regular stuff his summons drilled him into the ground hard with their training making him one of the pack and their talk of in a two months would work on his wolf sage training to say the least naruto couldn't be prouder for him his elemental manipulation training was superb he could even beat kakashi and Naruto at the same time and walk away with a few cuts and bruises

with naruto in his holy and abyss elements he came to a unique discovery while both are destructive they are amplified or watered down by his emotions with light if he wants to help he has to think of positive emotions or thoughts, the opposite if he wants to use darkness the stronger the emotion the stronger the jutsu

we see our hero's plus two at the edge of the road and see's Inari walk up to him with his mom and Tazuna, he walks up to naruto and says "Im gonna miss ya naruto-nii" he nods and says "hey buck up why don't you and your folks come down to Konoha In two months I wanna see how you've improved by then got it"

he nods and says "just you watch, next time we see each other you better watch out" with those words said the all walk off towards Konoha missing the Interaction between Tazuna and Inari "so what do you suggest about the name of the bridge?"

"how about...the Great Naruto Bridge?" Tsunami says walking in on the others talking they nod and Tazuna says "yea the Great Naruto Bridge named after the man who returned the hope to us all"

* * *

**00 Sarutobi's office 00**

sarutobi is sitting at his desk resting when team seven and eleven walks in with two unknown walking along with them Madara says "mission accomplished Hokage-sama"

he looks up and nods saying "good but um care to explain why you have a kiri-missing ninja and a unkown shinobi with you?"

Madara nods and goes into the explenation of the mission and the events up to the bridge when she turns to Naruto and asks "could you fill him in on the incedent on the bridge?" he nods when Sarutobi says "thanks team seven you can go" when Sasuke Demanded "As an Uchiha I have a right to know what happened on the bridge" when that was said the temperature in the room dropped to the point to where everyone's breath could be seen

Sarutobi got up from behind his desk and had a look that hasn't been seen since the third great war a man to be feared, he grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt and brought him to eye level and growled out "You listen well you little shit stain, you are in no position to demand something from me got that, this village may have spoiled you and gave into your every demand, but I won't got that, ANBU get this little waist of space out of my sight!"

just then three anbu shunshined in and grabed sasuke throwing him out the door, Kakashi and his team leftout the room not soon after, Sarutobi setup the privacy seals and said "okay Naruto-kun can you explain the whole situation at the bridge?" he nods in exchange and says "well it happened shortly after Zabuza and I fought in a strict kenjutsu match should I have won as you can see he and Haku-chan would join the village with our protection, you know how the civillian council and elders besides Danzo-oji are hungry for power" he nods in acceptance

"anyways after the fight Gato came with a few hundred thugs to kill Zabuza and Tazuna and use Haku-chan and the others for his '_entertainment_'" he growls out with venom in his voice Zabuza following his actions at the thought of them using his surrogate daughter as a sex slave he takes a breath and says "You know from my last skill update I have total control over Hikari-chan's youkai and can use her chakra cloak, but when he said that something in me snapped"

Sarutobi leans forward and asks "snapped like how?" naruto puts his head down and says "it was dark, immagine when the nine-tails got free and that sense of fear and bloodlust got out?" Sarutobi nods "well to me this was worse me and Hikari could only think about killing the spineless coward, the closer I got to them the more of that dark feeling personafied into a dark form of Hikari, but when I asked the others they said it was a sense of safety wash over them"

"after I killed them i was dragged into my mindscape and Hikari said i aquired to new elemental affinities" naruto said making those who didn't know look at him with raised eyebrows Madara asked "why didn't you tell us?" feeling betrayed he says "I didn't want you guys there incase something went wrong, unlike a fire or lightning affinity they are well know and can avoid a problem, these were two totally different breeds, if it backfired you guys could have gotten hurt" they nod agreeing with his reasoning

Sarutobi asks "what are these elements?" He looks at him and says "holy and abyss, both require different mediums for power boosts, for abyss that feeling absolute rage or other strong emotions the stronger the more powerful they are, the same you would use for light, and from what i've seen through practice both are well rounded"

Sarutobi looks at him and says "well rounded how so, could you give an example?" naruto nods and says "well much like with water and earth they can be used for offensive and defensive, but can also be used for augmentations like speed boost, strength increase even healing, and like other elements the combination of the two has a sub-element"

they all raise an eyebrow again at this Ino asks "A new sub-element? what is it?" naruto says "Me and Hikari were messing around with the two elements after we got a solid handle on them when we mixed them the together the same way you would mokuton, I can only do a few techniques with them but their as destructive as amaterasu, with the control necisary the first hokage needed to create the forest's that surround the village, but the similarites between light and this sub and dark are few and far between"

Zabuza who has been quiet realises "wait when you made that black box out of darkness was the dark element, the spear was light but those six rods im guessing was that new combination?"

he turns to Zabuza and says "how did you know I was there?" he just got a chuckle as a reply and says "not hard to see the path of destruction"

naruto chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head and says "yes well those were one of each element, the **shin'en****: Kuro hitsugi**(abyss: black coffin) the other was **Seinaru: Kami no tsuihō ransu**(holy: god's banishing lance) and the last the new sub element **Konton: 6 Roddo ketsugō hikari**(chaos:six paths binding light)"

Tsubaki asks "chaos?, why that name for a sub-element?" he smiles and says "well for one with light there is darkness to over shadow you, with darkness light will shine a path, when the two roads meet chaos will arise from the result"

they all nod and the kage said "hmm alright they will be placed in your clans safety, now Zabuza I will be placing you as a Jounin on probation for a few months with anbu trailing you, Haku seeing as you aren't a actual kunoichi I could place you on a team for the up and coming chuunin exams, I don't doubt your skills you could easily be toukebetsu jounin, but since you only ever worked with Zabuza you gotta learn to work a few poeple, so I will be placing you on team eleven with Naruto, Tsubaki, Ino, and Madara"

she smiles and nods giving them both their headbands and Zabuza his jounin flak jacket before they all walked home Zabuza says "and you do know that there will be a council meeting in a couple days, concerning you guys and the turn of events" they nod and walks off

* * *

**00 a month later 00 **

over the month as the old man told them the council found out about the bridge incident his eyes, and his use of the new elements, gotta say it was funny when he scared the hell out of em when they and when I say they I mean the civilians demanded he give all the jutsu, contracts, and weapons to him cause they are 'rightfully' his when they tried he managed to manefest the shadow version of Hikari he had them piss themselves the moment it came out

and over the month Haku got along with all of the other teams, well except for sakura and sasuke but that's them, when Haku meet hinata the two of them got along and was officially made part of naruto's angels (had to do it) he also learned to use the **Konton** sub-element as if it were second nature he made wide variety of jutsu for the three all attack and defense uses

and since they got back naruto managed to release Hikari but she decided to become his companion like akamaru is with kiba and as she said he did turn into a Ookami half demon when he doesn't have a demonic illusion on his hair reached his lower back in a deep silver color and red and black streaks with ten-tailes and ears both with red and black streaks in honesty when he showed Hiruzen he thought Kushina came back to life as a child when he asked Naruto about the changes he said '_it could be considered a bloodline increased streangth, stamina, hightened senses, and use of all elements, and added youkai which could change a doujutsu giving it a new evolution, as well as two additional forms this the hanyou form, and the full youkai form, both having their own power, and like when I got my new doujutsu it was originally the eternal mangekyo sharingan, now it's this, there is also the fact that from what Hikari told me when I mate with someone they gain these abilities as well_' they both agreed to use only the form in the prelims saying it is from his fathers side and the extra stuff in the finals when his heritage was announced

we rejoin naruto and Hikari in her Ookami form walking through the village when he see's Anko and Kurenai drowning their sorrows at a nearby bar, and walks to the bar and says "whats the matter ladies something wrong?"

Kurenai continues to sob, when anko looks up and says "Asuma was caught cheating on her with another woman, and my place got burned down by one of these assholes in the village" when he heard this he started to growl thinking '_note to self make it possible to where Asuma can't have kids ever and kill assholes who burned down Anko-chan's place_' he sits down and says to Kurenai "I know I have no say in this but why did he cheat on you"

she wipes the leaking maskera from her eyes with a cloth naruto gives her and says "He wanted to have sex with me when I kept telling him I wasn't ready, he kept pushing it and I kept saying no, I can't help but feel this is my fault" he slams his hand onto the table startling them and says in a 'if i see him im gonna kill him tone' "No! It's not your fault Kure-chan I gotta say that if I was given the chance to be in a relationship with both of you I would be honored"

he looks at anko and says "Anko I know of your past, you and I are the same were blamed for something we didn't do, look down upon like we don't deserve the same happiness everyone else has, for you they see the ally of a traitor, me I see a beautiful woman who should be worshiped like a goddess, and would love you for every moment im with you, besides i'm profecient in seals i can take a look at yours and can remove it for you once i get a good look, till then your welcome to stay at my place" she blushes looking in his eyes seeing pure love and adoration and thinks '_this is what it feels like to feel loved, naru-kun_'

he turns to Kurenai wiping away a stray tear from her beautiful ruby red eyes and says "and Kurenai when I look at you I see a strong, talented, prideful woman who deserves to be repsected, to be seen as a woman, not some sex doll you can fuck when he feels you are a person with feelings, Asuma fucked up, he threw away the chance to be with a beautiful and amazing woman, had I had been in his shoes I would have taken your no as your final answer and waited till you were ready to give such a gift as sacred as your virginity, and if he was only interested in you for your appeal and for sex, and to have you as a trophy then he shouldn't be considered a man" she looks in his eyes seeing the sincerity of his words and thinks '_Asuma never made me feel this way, maybe he could be_'

he pauses and says "is he living with you at the moment kurenai-chan?" she nods

he sighs and says "well this is up to you, the same offer is open to you as it is to Anko-chan, what do you say ladies?"

they both think '_he doesn't treat us like the others, he understands us we know he's in the cra, so what if we gotta share him_' they nod making him give them both one of his real smiles making them blush saying "well Anko you got any clothes, or things of importance salvagable?" she nods showing a couple scrolls labeled clothes, and other goods

he turns to kurenai and asks "got anything of value you want to bring with you to my place?" she nods saying "yea it will only take a few moment to get what im gonna need" he nods and says "alright I got some stuff to handle I'll make a couple clones to help you gether your stuff and get anko some more clothes"

they nod but anko asks "what is it you gotta do, thats important?" he says shrugging "team meeting Madara-chan wouldn't say what about" walking away

as they see him walk Anko and Kurenai talks to one another "Kure-chan did you feel/Anko-chan did you feel" "like how Asuma should have treated me?/like a woman instead of a ally of a traitor"

* * *

**00 at training ground 44 00 (**I never did give them their own training ground**) **

They gets to the entrence to training ground 44 to see Ino and Tsubaki and Haku sitting under a tree talking when he says "hey girls wheres Madara-chan she told us to meet her here"

they both just shrug wondering the same thing he says "oh yea by the way were going to be having some house guests staying with us"

Ino being the snoop she is asks "who are they we know em?" he nods and says "Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan, are both in a tough position at the moment"

Tsubaki asks "what kind of tough position we talking about here?" he sighs and says "well Kurenai found out about Asuma cheating on her with some girl in the house those two shared so I offered her a place to stay she doesn't want to see him at all without the odds of ripping of what makes him a man, and some asshole burnt down Anko-chans house so i'm giving her a room also, and so I can check out her curse mark we can begin once they get moved in, and when we get back"

when Ino heard this she she was growling and said "I don't know who he should fear worse you, Hinata, or Kurenai-sensei's friends hear, why did he though I thought he loved her?" he shakes his head and growls out "apparently not enough to take no for an answer and wait"

"huh" ino blinks not understanding he shakes his head and says "Asuma wanted sex from her when, she kept saying no he decided if she wouldn't give it to him, someone else would, I can say this he better watch himself while around me or he's gonna lose something very important"

"wise words naruto-kun" they all turn to see Madara walk forward with three pieces of paper in her hands and says "sorry im late I had something come up that should interest you three" she hears growling and corrects herself "sorry four still getting used to you having your own body Hikari-chan"

Hikari sits up and waves her paw saying "**it's quite alright so what is it that held you up for so long?**" with the others nodding wondering the same thing

she smiles and says "I've signed you four up for the chuunin exams, which start in a week be at room 301 at 9 sharp, now lets go home we got guest to welcome"

* * *

**00 at the namikaze estate 00 **

when they get in, their welcomed with the sight of Hinata and Anko and Haku comforting Kurenai, and if you listened closely Haku and Hinata could be heard growling over the month the two had gotten closer with Naruto and well caused them to start transforming which is in a halfway process making them stronger and faster and their sense are buffed, while Tsubaki and Madara have transformed into black ear and tailed Ookami with white tips

he says "I'm gonna take a guess and say Hinata knows?" they all nod making him think '_should i warn the poor bastard... hell no but since he hurt Kurenai-chan she can hurt him after all the devil may cry but those tears come at a price, a price you shall soon realize_'

he turns to anko "so Anko chan ready for your curse to be removed?" she turns to him so quickly she got wiplash and said "I thought you had to examine my seal first?" he nods saying "yes I do but what im gonna do is see what im dealing with"

she nods at the reasoning and says "what do I gotta do naruto-kun" he says "well first we gotta go to a empty room and im gonna give you a special medicine to nulify the pain so you can activate the seal, making you able to spread it as far as possible If i can't comepletly remove it i can alter it"

Kurenai says "alter how naruto-kun, what happend if you make it worse?" worried for her friend's safety he smiles making them both blush he says "no need to worry I wouldn't do something if I wasn't sure it if would or wouldn't work, don't you worry your pretty little head Kurenai-chan"

he turns to Anko and says "the process will be quick it will take an hour two max, but umm there is something you have to do first" turning with a bit of a blush on his face not facing Anko

she raises an eyebrow and says "what is it I gotta do, and why are you blushing?" he says "well for me to get a total look at the seal while it covers you and to do the removal I gotta have you take off your shirt cause I would have to draw a set of seals, granted it will mainly be on your back but a part of it will cover some of your chest" hearing this got her to blush as well and think '_I wouldn't really mind if it were him_' she says "alright the sooner I can get this stain off me the better"

he nods saying "you wanna come with give Anko-chan some support?" directing this to Kurenai and the others getting a nod he smiles and says "okay follow me?"

walking into a hallway with two seals one on the floor to the right, the other on the wall to the right he turns and says "follow me ladies" focusing his chakra into the seal on the wall turning into a sealing room Kurenai asks "what's the other seal Naruto-kun?" pointing to the seal on the floor

he turns still focusing his chakra and see's where she's pointing "that is a pocket dimension seal array I took the process from dad's incomplete seals, it's a gaint training ground I can show you guys in a couple days" Anko and Kurenai agreed to it

* * *

**00 in sealing room 00**

after a while of Naruto drawing a number of seals in the room Anko is sitting in the center of the array with her fishnet shirt off back turned to Naruto he says "okay Anko-chan i need you to take three of these they will take the pain away and all you gotta do is activate the seal" handing her a small bottle with red pills in them

she nods shaking out three pills popping em' after a doing this she activates it causing it to spread over half her body expecting the pain to come to but to her suprise "hey I don't feel anything"

he chuckles and says "of course I told you Anko-chan I wouldn't do something to purposely harm you, now from what I can see it has a chakra supressor seal which limits your chakra, a corrupt form of loyalty seal the more you use it the more corrupt you become, a form of kill switch, and a portion of his soul interesting?"

she asks "whats interesting naru-kun?" he smiles and says "you want the good news or good new?"

she raises her eyebrow and says "ummm...good news i guess?" his smile gets bigger and says "upside I can completly remove your mark, other upside the chakra the mark was siphoning would be returned expanding your reserves from your high-chuunin low jounin to at least a little lower than mine"

she grins like a madwoman and suprised everyone by kissing him for a few minutes, he was frozen like a statue with blinking eyes the others were no better especially the girls who went through the animalistic transformation let them smell the pheramones coming off anko and kurenai whenever they see naruto, included with their increased heart rate

after a while he gets himself together and says "wow can't say I didn't enjoy that at all, so now you ready to get that curse of, just to let you know your gonna need two days of sleep, alright?"

she nods and says "alright now lets get this off you alright" he goes through a series of handsigns and says **Seinaru: Norowareta seimei no hakai(**light: cursed life destruction**) **focusing hia light chakra into his hand and places it on her seal and quickly says "your gonna take a little nap anko-chan"

making her pass out they all see the seal the had spread across her body turn red and starts to look like a window with that shattered spider web-effect effectively shattering

he picks her up and says "now lets let Anko-chan sleep cause in two days we are gonna be working both your ass off in training" Kurenai asks "why training?" he turns to her and gives off a hollow smile and says "well I know you both excel in a certain areas you genjutsu with limited ninjutsu and the basic academy taijutsu, and Anko focuses in Ninjutsu and her taijutsu though it looks like she has a bit of trouble with the kata's like she corrects herself"

she nods suprised by his information and asks "so what are you gonna do for us in training?" he smiles and says "well one I have use of all elements, and Taijutsu and kenjutsu but I could tell you aren't one to use one right?" she says "well it's not so much that but I could never come-up with a style and was harassed for it, and was better than everyone at genjutsu so they all made fun of me saying it was illusions were worthless"

"so you decided to prove them wrong and forsake kenjutsu correct?" he asks getting a nod he said "well in honesty thats fine you do what you do, but there is alot of things you have to know, you have to be more widespread what would happen if you can't use your genjutsu because lets say you face a sensor type or someone who's immune to genjutsu what would do with what you limited yourself?"

she says "probably I would die because of what little I would have to work with" he nods in acceptance to her answer he says "thats right so when Anko wakes up, I will be over seeing your training in nunjutsu, and physical training with and without your sight so you can bolster your other senses hearing, smelling all them, with the last mission we came to the aquiring of muliple summoning contracts I know Anko is affraid of snakes so I can give her a choice for another contract and let you do the same so you can learn their techniques"

she says "that works but what does the physical training pertain to in total?" he smiles with a scary aura around him and says "well besides the usual spars but im also gonna put chakra increasing seals on you and gravity and resistance seals for both of you making you faster and stronger, and know this I am a slave driver and were training in the sealed on because of it's gravity which is slightly heavier than our own"

* * *

**00 week later 00 **

over the week the two new inhabitants we put through the ringer in more ways than one Naruto put Anko and Kurenai past their limits in the new training ground (immagine the underground room in kisuke's house on bleach) he told them about the the grounds effect about how quick time flies in there a few days outside is a month inside so it was enough to say, that they were exhausted in training between Anko adjusting to her Kage level reserves, and the slightly dense gravity when he trained them in their elemental affinities which alarming enough for both naruto and anko,

kurenai had dual elements for wind and water which slightly froze the paper, and anko through her continueous use of elements caused her chakra to use all of them but had dual elements in ice and boil

he then had them sign summoning contracts which for Anko picked the Tiger, and Kurenai picked the wolf both learning their techniques

as the four of them (Naruto,Ino,Tsubaki,Haku and Hikari) walking to the academy for the exams, as the two of them walk through the halls he feels something going on and says to the others in a hushed tone "_there's a genjutsu up isn't_ _there_" they all nod getting where he's going with this they all walk through the halls to the next set of stairs by walking on the ceiling till they hear a voice they totally despised "Remove the illusion losers, obviously you have a genjutsu up right Sakura" they turn to see sasuke in his oh so smug attitude she hesitates then nods saying "yea, I totally saw right through it"

One of the two standing before the door with tape on both sides of his face says "good job, moron maybe you should have followed the five who had common sense on what to do" pointing up to show Naruto, Haku, Ino, Tsubaki, and Hikari all glaring at him then quickly walk away

Sasuke growls thinking '_just you wait dobe I will get your power, and before I kill Him, you will be the first_'

* * *

**00 room 301 00 (**to let you know I'm gonna skip the whole quiz thing I found it pointless naruto sweating his ass off to use false bravado to save him**)**

as the five of them reach the door to room where the exam is being held when a plume of smoke appears revealing Madara and says to them "I just wish you five luck, I know you won't face any problems and if you do it's nothing you all can't handle I and Naruto-kun have put you through the ringer in training easily making you low-sannin in experience good luck, and show them your forces to be reckon with!"

they all grin and naruto say with a grin of his own"You got it, watch by the time the exams are over we might even be tokubetsu jounin"

she smiles dissapearing in a plume of smoke like before when all five walked in they expeirenced a minimal amount of KI being directed at them Haku says "Naruto-kun show them real KI would ya?" he just grins and gives a short burst of KI mixed with yokai scaring the people who aimed the KI at them making them run out the room

before he could great their friends, Emo, Banshee, and Sai walk in and Sasuke says "be ready to bow to your superiors dobe" smug tone and all, the others just groaned and naruto grins saying "oh the Hokage decided to drop by did he where?" pretending to look around making the onlookers snigger making sasuke growl in frustration

he turns to Sai and says "hey Sai my man how you been, how's Dazo-jiji doing haven't heard from him in a while?" sai just looks at him with a sinscere smile shocking al those who know him and says "Im doing fine Naruto-kun it's good to see you as well, and Danzo-jiji is doing just fine, he's just been buisy managing his portion of the Anbu you know how things are" getting a nod from the alleged blond now many of you are wondering why does Naruto call Danzo Jiji?

* * *

**00 intermission 00 **

well it all goes back to when Naruto was four before he met Hikari a few months ago before that, he was being chased when he accidently ran into him, when the crowd saw Danzo they thought he would help them kill Naruto but instead helped him he had his personal Anbu 'ne' kill the attackers and gave aid to Naruto where he met Danzo's grandson Sai who was Naruto's age the two of them became fast friends could say they considered eachother brothers

I bet this brings a new question to your minds why did he help Naruto, well that's simple because Danzo saw Kushina as a mini-version of his deceased wife Tenshi, his heart grew cold when she died, but when he met Kushina he felt he could care and laugh again with the pranks she would pull, much like Naruto did even though he knew it was a mask to protect himself

* * *

over the years When Madara was sent on a false S-rank mission made by the civilian council and the two other elders who didn't like Naruto, he would run to Danzo's to stay till she got back

after a quick trip through memory lane he was snapped out of it when he felt someone cling onto him from behind feeling two soft mounds and wispers huskily "_glad you could make it Na-ru-to-kun, I though you wouldn't show?_' yea she hung around Anko to much after her and Kurenai moved in she changed her wordrobe to where she wore black steel toed boots, black cargo shorts that came up just above the knee with extra pockets on the edge of them, with a large black scarf/tarp (never figured it for that) hanging on her hips just touching the ground, for a top she wore a tight black sleevless shirt that just touched where the pants started clinging showing her figure (tiffa lockehart from advent children)

same for Ino and Tsubaki Ino wore black steel toed boots with black long leg socks, cargo shorts that came a little higher than Hinata's yet held tightly onto her yet at the same time loose enough to begin to hang off her hips, a black top with a white swirl design and a deep grey lether vest, her sword a deep blue sheath with a indigo design of a brigade of wind on it, the blade was a grey-purple hue on it she called it **Tengoku no hasu(**heaven's lotus**)**

Tsubaki wore black boots, with tight black Anbu pants with one leg high on her calf, covering her from her legs to her backside, a deep navy blue or forest green turtle neck with her right sleeve, the left covered by a black leather shoulder spaulder, attached to a long black leather sleeve her katana on her hip a deep grey sheath with a inscription of a black tiger on it, and handle with with a pure silverish-black blade she named it **Jigoku no ban'nin(**hell's guardian**)**

Naruto himself wore Black combat boots with black anbu style pants tucked into the boots, fishnet shirt, with a navy blue shirt on on top of it, and on top of that Navy blue trench coat with a belt of extra weapons pouches attached to them under it hanging on his side, with black gloves with the tips removed (for his claws when he release's his form) and on his side his trusty tensa zangetsu

he turns and kisses her and says "and miss seeing you hell no Hinata-chan" he then turns and says "good to see ya Kiba, Akamaru, Shino I see your doing well how you guys been?" he got a variety of answers ranging from a bark to different forms of 'nothing much'

as they all continued to chat amongst themselves they heard a voice from behind them saying "you guys don't know how to read the atmosphere do you?"

they turn to see a boy who looks sixteen eighteen, he had gray hair similar in shade to kakashi's wearing it in a spiky ponytail, he wore what could be mistaken for a chunin uniform he walks forward and says "if you haven't noticed your making a scene you know?" pointing to the other genin in the room

Naruto shrugs saying "ehh their ont that big a threat, the KI their leaking is as microscopic a house fly, Hikari-chan here is a bigger threat, right girl?" looking down at his partner/lover she nods her head and growls leaking enough KI to make the people the mysterious stranger pointed out shake in their seats some out right left like the group naruto chased off not some odd minutes ago

he pats her on ther head making her whine in approval of the affection he says mentally '_good job Hikari-chan, but I can't help but get a weird feeling from this guy, he smells of medicine and a strong scent of snakes, this could mean one of two things one Anko had an apprentice nobody knew about, or a wandering snake slithered his way into the village_' Hikari mentally nods and responds '_**thats right naru-kun during the exams we gotta be on our**_** toes**'

he nods and turns back to the mysterious stranger and says "I'm sorry but where are my mannders Naruto Uzumaki future kage of Konoha you are?"

he adjust his glasses and says "Kabuto Yakushi fellow genin of the hidden leaf village I've failed this exams seven times, but I do have a ton of information on whatever you need and on whoever you need" showing a stack of orange cards with a white circle with a kanji placed on the center of the circle

Sasuke's intrested being peaked says "on anybody?" he gets a nod thinking '_hehe perfect with this loser I can get what I need on the loser_' he says "I want info on (you already know what goes on with the first two, so im skipping to naruto) and last but not least..."

**Naruto 'Ookami' Uzumaki **

**rank-genin**

before he could finish giving out the information he cut the card with his sword pointing the tip to his throat and says "I don't like my information to be released to the public until later or else you'll ruin the suprise" at the last part flaring his chakra making his point clear to the now shaken genin

before he could continue twelve plumes of smoke cleared revealing Ibiki Moreno and eleven chunin/jounin he says "Alright Maggots this is the first part of the chunin exams take your seats now!"

* * *

**00 fourty five minutes later 00 **

As soon as the first exam began he and his group of Tenshi quickly finished the test withen ten minutes to the exam all doing their own thing speaking with eachother thanks to a seal he placed on all of them allowing them to speak with eachother he sighs and says mentally '_am I the only one who's bored as hell right now?_' Haku and Hinata says '_no we can vouch for everybody when we say THIS IS FUCKING BORING"(Haku) "I gotta agree with Haku-chan naruto-kun when are we gonna do something exciting?_' hinata whines making the others who have seals on their person speak with one another mentally inwardly laugh their asses off

at the fifty minute mark they see Ibiki walk forward and says "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS TIME FOR THE FINAL QUESTION, BUT KNOW THIS SHOULD YOU FAIL TO ANSWER CORRECTLY YOUR FORBIDDEN TO TAKE THESE EXAMS AGAIN!" when he said this there was an upproar, with the suna kunoichi Subaku no Temari shout out "what thats not fair there are people here who've taken this exam several times!" thousands others agreeing with her he just shrugs and says "just your luck having to deal with me" he just chuckles with the others joining them making everyone's attention focus on them Ibiki asks "whats so damn funny Gaki!?"

Naruto just continues to laugh and says "I gotta admit you did pretty good with the scare tactic Ibiki-san but lets get serious here shall we, only the kage can forbid someone, or a team from participation in these exams just pass us and be over with it"

he looks around seeing that the air of tension was replaced with an air of confidence he thinks '_so thats the son of the fourth eh? got his dads appearence, but sensei's personality oh well, looks like Anko and her friend picked a good one_' he says "alright you pas-"

before he could finish the window crashed open with a black orb which opened to reveal Anko Mitarashi Uzumaki in her New Attire she now wears Black Anbu pants also having a belt attached to her filled with weapons seals and the like, cut up her trench coat where the bottom was attacted th her hips draging on the ground ever so slightly her shirt (imagine lighting's but black) her armguards still present

she looks around inwardly smiling and replies to them through the mental seals and says '_congrats to you guys passing the first part, but just because I love naru-kun and you girls doesn't mean i'm gonna go easy on you all_' they nod inwardly he says '_im game for a challenge but you should know something, you see the silver haired genin with the leaf headband?_' she nods and asks '_what's so important about em' looks nothin special_' he says '_nothing special but he's got a strong scent of a certain snake like bastard, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything except prepare Danzo-jiji's root anbu and Saru-oji's as well we got a snake bastard in the leaf village, we should continue on with the exams as if nothings wrong, then when he lets his guard down we attack okay love?_'

she growls mentally thinking '_as much as I wanna beat his ass, I trust you naru-kun but be careful k?_'

he nods she takes her sadistic smile saying "huh 78 people passed what the hell Ibiki you going soft, oh well my exam will cut em' in half I can assure you"

she turns to the others growling out "Listen up meet me at training ground 44 in three hours got it, your even a second late and your disqualified" she shunshined to the training ground with Naruto, Ino,Haku,Tsubaki, and Hikari not to far behind her

* * *

**00 at training ground 44 00 **

he and the girls shunshined to the entrence to the training ground and saw Anko sitting in the shade of the tree by the main gate he walks over to her and asks "so Anko-chan you mad at me?" worried a woman he loves dearly hates him

she remains silent for a moment and sighs saying "no your just worried about me but when you get to the tower, knowing this is your teams training ground so you know where it is, but know this when you get there your gonna pay me back got it" he nods smiling saying "of course Anko-chan, how's Kurenai-chan I know you all had to sit in the same room with one another including you-know-who"

she scratches the back of her head and says "not great Asuma kept trying to ask her back out on a date but she kept shooting him down, he asked why and she brought your name up, so be prepared to deal with him alright?"

he smiles with a glint in his eye and says "I dare him to try something with me, when he was with Kurenai-chan he had a treasure but he fucked up, as the saying goes 'a devil may cry, but those tears come at a price' he made her cry his suffering is the price"

they all nod and she see's other teams over the horizon getting to the training ground after a while, she sighs and kisses him bringing herself close to his ear and says huskily"see you in when you get to the tower foxy-kun" (im gonna skip the whole waver scroll info and warning abour opening both of them before they got to the tower)

"now after retrieving your scroll you are goona stand in front of your gate, and just a hint of warning JUST DON'T DIE!" Anko said with the gates flying open everyone running at a burst of speed

she shunshins to the tower and walks in before hearing the blood curtling screams and reaches her room laying in her bed and says "ahhh music to my ears" soon falling asleep

* * *

**00 with team 11 00**

as they spead through the forest two hours in and got enough scrolls for them all they were conversing with each other naruto saying '_we gotta get in contact with Hinata so we can all get to the tower faster, while this is our training ground I prefer not to be in here for so long as five days, especially with hebi-teme and his but buddy running through the forest if I remember from what saru-jiji explained to me about his team seven orochimaru went corrupt in trying to gain immortality and to obtain all the jutsu in the world, and one of the means necissary to get them is through the sharingan _'

Tsubaki says '_why not come for me then, I have better control then he does?_' he nods accepting her answer he says '_it's because he wants someone who's already corrupt with wanting power wanting to gain more by any means to become powerful, don't know about you guys but he fits the role perfectly, I know I won't be able to remove the seal hebi-teme gonna put on him, with how twisted he is as is, at most it can only be sealed, which in itself is difficult with how he is won't allow me to do much, all we'll be able to do is to keep a dagerously close eye on him'_

they all nod in agreement with this and naruto says as they stop to land "we gotta get in contact with Hinata so we can get out of here, we already faced several teams and got well more than enough scrolls for all of us to pass and give them the one's they need should they need it" he stops and thinks '_hinata-chan you there, can you here me?_' he waits for a moment and hears a frantic hinata say '_NARUTO-KUN HELP A TEAM OF OTO NINJA ARE ATTACKING SASUKE, SAI, AND SAKURA!_" he says '_can't Sai deal with these guys he alone can handle a few jounin on his own_'

Hinata answers '_I don't know whats going on with him he isn't getting up he was knocked out when we got here Shikamaru and their team are holding them all off the best they can hurry!' _

he nods and says "come on they need out help, we gotta move and fast" they nod and race through the trees with Ino and Tsubaki and Hikari close behind

* * *

**00 with hinata and the others 00**

we see Sakura badly beaten up, and sasuke unconcious and sai in the same condition with a downed lee he before they could do anyomore damage had been done to them five shadows drop from the tree's revealing naruto and the girls he turns to see his best friend/surrogate brother sai unconcious he growls and says "what do you think your doing!?" doujutsu flaring behind his headband though they couldn't see the guy with the wind tubed in his hands simply laughed and said "you know the usual bath, eat, kill an Uciha like master requested" he nods and says "your the village who decided to kill the suna's kage when they didn't want work with you, so you had someone impercinate him and had suna send a homicidal Jinchuriki to the same village who stole all their missions correct, and, why pratel would you want to kill the Uchiha for Orochimaru?"

the girl asks "how do you know that?" he just gives an eerie grin and says "you much like that Kabuto boy smell like snake and besides the leafes resident snake mistress, her former sensei is the only one who has that strong a scent"

the three Oto Ninja gulp and back away he sighs and says "were gonna do this on of two ways, one you hand over your scroll to them (pointing to the battered team seven) and you three live, or two I can cut you three down here where you stand pick" flaring his youkai inhanced chakra creating an overshadow of the juubi behind him making the three of them think '_h-h-he's a monster_'

they three of them were sweating bullets the mumified ninja places his scroll down and shoves kin on her knees over to Naruto and says "there's the scroll and here's a toy to play with for later, just leave the both of us alone"

he catches her and growls seeing them run away like cowards he feels her shake in his arms and looks down saying "hey no need to be scared im not gonna hurt you alright?" she looks up and see's him give a caring smile calming her down instantly he sighs and was about to speak before he felt a dark energy

they all turn to see Sasuke get up slowly with the curse mark spread across over half his body he turns to see Sai down and sakura injured he turns his attention back to naruto and says "this power, hehehe this power with it I have enough to kill him, but first I'M GONNA KILL YOU DOBE!"

**play "no scared" by one okay rock**

he charges naruto at a speed while to Shino and Kiba and Akamaru, and Sakura and the on lookers were as if he vanished, but to Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tsubaki, and Hikari were as if he was running in slow motion Naruto simplies sighs and thinks to himself '_as arrogant as ever seems this thing gave his already monument sized ego a new expansion_'

he simplies walk forward at a casual pace and after the first two steps he also dissapears making everyone other than the girls and Sai who had just waken up think '_was he vanished to, what the hell_' if they listened closey they could see him dance around sasuke's attacks as if it were nothing

reapearing an inraged sasuke shouts "FIGHT ME DOBE I COMMAND YOU**" **naruto sighs again and says "fine your funeral, Sai good to see your up who you don't mind carrying some dead weight till you get to the tower" casting a glance over to his pale skinned friend who simply nods

faster than sasuke could register he felt a blow land to his stomach, looking down he see's naruto's fist lodged in it before he could react he gets kicked a heel kick across the face by a clone naruto made sending him straight into the air coming to a halt into the tree they're team has taken refuge in making a indent passing out before he hit the tree

**stop "no scared" by one okay rock**

those who didn't know Naruto were stunned at the fact he kicked sasuke's ass with two hits, or move that fast the first to react was sakura who schreeched "NARUTO-BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN!" everyone winced more so naruto, Hinata, Tsubaki, Hikari, and Kiba and Akamaru those two were rolling on the ground

Tsubaki after recovering said "get real Haruno he saved your sorry asses "no offense Sai" (he just nods) and my idiot cousin attacked first so stow it now!" she growled out the last part making Sakura cower in fear

now that all was quiet Naruto turned to Hinata and Sai and asked "so what scrolls do you guys have at the moment?" Sai just grabed the earth scroll while hinata revealed her heaven

Naruto nods and pulls out a scroll unsealing a couple four sets of heaven and another four sets of earth tossing one of both to Sai who caught it and hinata doing the same, then walking to Sai rummaging through his supplies and pulls out a deep gray pill and tells Sai "here it will help you recover your reserves and heal your injuries, then we can get to the tower we've been in here more than enough to know that you don't wanna be in here at night"

they all nod Sai using his ink creations to make a tiger to carry him and they all rushed to the tower

* * *

**00 entrance to the tower 00**

they all reach the tower and see a note when sakura reads it out loud (I forgot what it was that the wall said so meh...fine)

he thinks '_Anko-chan said not to open the scrolls till when we get to the tower other wise there was a penalty, what could happen?_' he turns to the others and says "we gotta open the scrolls"

Shikamaru being the genius he is turned to him and said "I thought the same thing Naruto, but what are your thoughts on why?" he faces shikamaru and says "well it is more of a hunch I had, but Anko-sensei told us not to open one or both of the scrolls while in the forest, but when we reached the tower, how are we supposed to get in if we can't contact who or whaterver is inside?" Shikamaru nods accepting this they all gather both their scrolls to see their both halves of something

'_these are sealing arrays, simmilar to a summoning jutsu, that must mean_' "everybody get back!" Naruto shouts when the scrolls start to exlode, when the smoke clears they see a frustrated Kurenai, a annoyed Madara, and clueless Asuma, it seems he still isn't taking no for an answer cause he said "please Kurenai-chan take me back" she just shoots him the darkest look the 'ice queen' has ever shot someone and that's a large portion of the village

she says in a tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine even Hikari the demon queen of hell "No Asuma Sarutobi, you didn't accept my answer when you cheated on me, in my own home by the way, give me a damn reason I shouldn't let the creatures in the forest eat what little remains there will be of you left"

before either of the three could answer naruto coughs gaining their attention and says "yo ladies, _sir_ umm what do we do now that were here, the rules were that we don't open the scrolls till we got here?"

Kurenai and Madara turn to Naruto when both their expressions go from dark and malicious to calm and serene Kurenai starts first saying "well since your here you can go inside to rest for th next four days you actually broke the record for quickest time set" Madara nods in agreement feeling pride in not only her team but her fiancee/mate

the doors behind them open up as they all walk in Kurenai and Madara decided to give them a tour when they ran into Anko she says "hey guys glad to see you made it here first congrats, what you got planned now?"

Tsubaki says "don't know I'm gonna take a shower and rest" hinata and Ino nod following her to the girls side of the room wanting to get the grim and dirt off them as soon as possible once their gone both Anko, Kurenai, and Madara deflate leting out simultaneous sighs he and kin looks at her and says "something wrong ladies, and we gotta see the old man we got some news for him"

they nod talking on the way with the five of them conversing about how Asuma kept on pestering Kurenai to the point she may be considered a traitor for killing him

* * *

**00 Hokage tower 00**

when they got to the tower he told them about what happened in the forest and his hypothesis on what's going to happen, once this was told the hokage took a second to think and says "you may be right like with the leak you told me about with this Kabuto Yakushi fellow, after having Inoichi Yamanaka go through his mind he intends to wait till the third day part of the exams, me and Danzo decided to play Orochimaru's game we got both my Anbu and his root keeping an eye on everything going on"

Naruto nods and says "good Idea, oh and this is kin when me and the others came across her team and team seven when I told them to hand over the scroll he tossed Kin without a second thought, seeing as how she was abandoned by her village I was thinking we could give her salvation here in my clan, including the fact that she's willing to give the information on what orochimaru has planned"

They all turn to Kin who was fidgeting in her seat and nods saying "yes my team abandoned me, I would like to join your village, as pertaining to the information of the fact that he's threatining my friend with my life she is working for him, she is a readhead who swears alot really, she along with three others who are called the 'sound 4' during the finals he's gonna have a massive genjutsu go off in the arena to knock out, which is the sign of the war invasion, he killed Suna's Kage and is using their Jinchuriki as a weapon to decimate the village, when he seperates the two of you from everyone else he's gonna have the four of them use a jutsu to keep everyone out"

they nod accepting this information he sighs saying "thank you Kin and welcome to the village, you may return with Naruto-kun here to stay at his compound after the preliminary round" she nods and before he could finish she intrerupts saying "umm the red-haired girl could you save her please, she's was my only friend in that village"

he nods making her jump over his desk hugging him saying "thank you, thank you, thank you" he just chuckles and says "not a problem now you five gotta go now, you got five days for the second part to start" they nod leaving preparing for the various things that will happen

* * *

**00 four days later 00 **

the past four days ran rather slow, what with dealing with the Uchiha and his arraogance, and the thoughts running through his mind like the impending invasion speaking of, that red-head she does curse alot when he came across her in the forest where they were stationed to wait he told her about what happened, when she demanded proof of her friend being okay, after that they told her of the plan they had set for the finals, and where she stands in this

when asked she said "That fucking snake-shit only had me working for his gay pale ass because he was threatining you, now your safe you can count on me" they got her and kin settled into one of the many rooms of the estate and told her about their training, those two were scared shitless when they heard him say 300 situps and pushups and crunches with weight and resistance seals, in a room where the gravity is double that of earth made them question his sanity

right now Naruto and Hikari are in the cafeteria talking with Anko and Kurenai about what's happened in the last four days when Asuma walked in with an arrogant stride he see's Kurenai ignoring the other two and says "hey Kurenai-chan you still can't be mad at me can ya?" she just growls at him in translation '_you have two seconds to get away from me, before you end up with your head farther up your ass than it already is_' he ignores it and says "come on it was all a big misunderstanding alright I really do love you my **Kōri no joō(**ice queen**)**"

she gets up saying "sorry Naruto-kun Anko-chan but I got something to do that isn't here" they nod about to leave to when they see him reach for her arm naruto intercepts by grabbing his and says "I believe she doesn't want to talk to you alright" Asuma just looks over his shoulder and says "like some brat can tell me what to do get out of my way brat" he tries to punch him only to be flipped on his ass with a Kunai at his throat

He looks up to see Naruto growling in his face and says "take the hint she doesn't want to talk right now, accept it and walk away" removing the point of the Kunai he puts it away and says to Anko and Kurenai "see ya tommorow guys im gonna take a shower"

as the two of them watch him walk away they see him Kurenai and Anko feel their hearts beat a thousand miles a minute seeing how protective he is and decided to thank him today

* * *

**00 a few hours later 00 **

Naruto just got out the shower he couldn't help but wonder what was with him and multi-hour showers when he was pissed, he felt like the water wash away the frustrations changing into a pair of loose red sweatpants and black muscle shirt and lays in bed reading a book on advanced seals when he hears nocking on his door he places his book down and says "here I come just give me a second"

he reaches the door and see's Anko and Kurenai at his door and says "whats up girls what can I do for ya?" they both think for a moment and Kurenai being the first says "can we come in for a moment we want to talk to you" he turns to see anko fidget and nods letting them in

they both just sit on his bed and says "care to sit with us Naruto-kun?" they both pat the space between the two of them raising an eyebrow just humors them and plops down between the two of them he says "what's the matter the two of you act like I'm gonna eat you, like two cute sheep walking to a pack of wolves" with a grin to emphasis this

Anko and Kurenai blush to the point to where their faces are beet red like how Hinata used to do all the time when she was shy and timid around him

Anko says "Kurenai and I have been wantining to thank you for you know helping us, like with letting us live with you and the others" Kurenai nods and continues saying "and I wanna thank you for letting me get away from Asuma and helping me get over him by taking us out on a couple dates even though you had to deal with the ignorant villagers treating you like trash"

he just smiles and says "it's fine girls you know I hate seeing two beautiful women suffer like yourselves" making them blush more they both just grab a hand and Kurenai says "it's not fine Naruto-kun you've done everything for us, we want to thank you by being with the man we love, we know, we're going to have share you, but we don't care" Anko nodding with tears tears in their eyes

he smiles and says "thank you, both of you for giving me your love" activating the sound and privacy seals he placed on the room

* * *

**00 Lemon Time 00**

he turns to the bed seeing them already without their clothes, he releases his Illusionary seals having his 10 Ookami tails and his ears, with his hair turning pure silver with black and red streaks reaching his lower back

he turns to Anko and kisses her while massaging Kurenai's breasts making them both moan in approval, after a few minutes of him kissing her he switches and kisses kurenai in the same fashion for the same amount of time after seeing the dazed look on their faces he chuckles taking off his shirt revealing to them his 8 count, em' 8 pack

when they snap out of their daze and couldn't help but stare at him making them self-concious all over again but quickly snapping out of it Anko and Kurenai forces him on the bed ripping off his pants revealing his 9' tool making them think '_he's huge_'

seeing thier hesitance he says to them "you know you don't have to do this if your not ready, either of you" they both nod but continue on

Anko and Kurenai wanted to make the man that made them feel loved, see how much they love him, Anko gets on her knees and starts to bob her head slowly getting around 5' without gagging

Kurenai not wanting to be the only one to not give him attention kisses him while he fingers her, using one of his tails to reach between Anko's legs rubbing her both of them already extremly wet he thinks '_well at least it won't hurt when I put it in_' he was quickly cut from his thoughts when Anko starts to hum causing the vibrations to travel up through him making him resist the urge to erupt a few minutes in

he fights back a groan and works them both harder, carrying on for a few minutes till they came Anko lets go from his still stiff member letting out a small 'pop' as she gets up she drinks what she can and let's a small amount remain remain

walking over to Kurenai she leans down and kisses her letting her get a tast of him Making them both moan into their kiss, they continue for a few more seconds till their borh panting for breath helping Kurenai sit up

he asks "so girls who wants to be first?" when he said this the two of them play a Game of 'Jan-ken-pon' with finally after a few matches Anko being the winner asks Kurenai to move over to the side a bit for her to lay down on her back

he just crawls onto the bed on all fours coming face to face with Anko and Kisses her not minding the fact he's tasting himself on her, he continues to tease her and says in her ear loud enough for both her and Kurenai to hear"you sure you wanna continue we cam still turn back I don't wanna hurt either of you"

Anko responds shaking her hips trying to get him inside her "I'm sure Naru-kun please, make us yours, and yours alone, please!" with tears in her eyes

he looks her in the eyes and nods inserting it slowly feeling some pressure he looks up at her and she says with tears streaming down her face "With my Taijutsu, I lost it when I was an apprentice to hebi-teme, it still hurts be gentle" he nods slowly thrusting in and out eliciting small moans from the woman under him

he continues at a slow pace for fifteen minutes as she meets his thrusts with her own making her moan louder saying "Naruto-kun! Harder! Faster! don't stop! please DON'T STOP!" he grunts adjusting their position where he was laying on his back with her bouncing up and down on him taking him in completly

In his new angle he feels himself hit deeper than he did earlier and thrusts harder than earlier making her try to scream and give off high pitched squels only for her to not catch her voice, the two went like this for two more hours before they both felt the signs of reaching their points

he leans up and grabs her ass with both hands pumping furiously making her scream, he brought his face closer to her neck kissing it making her hiss in pleasure, then sinks his teeth in like he did with Madara, causing her to go past her limits and bites him, making both of them cum, her releasing all over him while he lets his flow deep within her womb

when the two finished Anko was inveloped in a deep violet/purple flame, which once dissperced reveals a passed out Anko with wolf ears like his, and 5 Ookami tails both in a deep purple flame

he pulls out making her unconcious form moan in disappointment at losing that feeling of being complete and loss of warmth of him and his seed slowly flowing out of her in a in a small stream

he turns to Kurenai and smiles saying "well my **aka**** no megami(**red goddess**)**" she blushes at the nickname he adressed her as and says "your turn, I won't force you"

his only reply was her pushing him on his back and kissing him for all she's worth, he kisses her back shoving his tounge in her mouth making her moan, he grabs her hips as she ground into him making him stiffer and her wetter

after the two stop he she sits up stradling him, he says to her as she aligns herself with him "you sure your ready Kure-chan?" she nods and says "yes I want you to make me forget about, that bastard In the matter of a few weeks I've felt more love for you than anytime before please"

he nods, she steels herself lowering onto him and he feels her barrier already knowing it's her first time he grabs both hips helping her lower herself till she shot straight down, he see's tears flow from her eyes

sitting up he wraps his arms and tails around her and kisses her till she starts to feel better, after a few soothing moments she starts to grind into him elciting a moan from her

he says "ohh someone seems eager huh Kure-chan, wanna continue?" not trusting herself she nods and jumps up and down on his shaft making her moan even louder, after a few minute she starts screaming for him to do it harder and faster which much like Anko was music to his ears he started to nibble on her collar bone making her moan in approval at his actions

after a whole two hours she starts to moan and scream "Naruto-Kun, Naruto-kun, I-I!" he grabs her ass and after a few hard thrusts makes her scream making both of them go over the edge "NARUTO-KUN!" filling her as much as he did Anko

bitting her neck, like she did him caused her to be covered in a jet black flame, once they dispersed they revealed her to have two wolf ears and 3 Ookami tails both sets have ruby red tips

* * *

**00 lemon over 00**

he falls on his back with Kurenai falling asleep on his left, while Anko feeling the shift in wheight on the bed to come over to his side falling asleep on his chest tangling their tails together resting up for the fights tommorow

* * *

**00 the next morning 00**

he wakes up the next morning about to get up when he feels pressure on his chest he looks down to see Anko and Kurenai with their ears and tails he

* * *

**00 chunin exams prelim arena 00**

all the Gennin gathered around to hear the hokage give his speech about uniting everyone (it's been done in alot of fanfiction so skipping that part and only doing the important fights)

once they all converge on the walkway above they turn their attention to the screen showing

**Sasuke Uchiha vs (what's his name again)**

once Kakashi warns him about not using the sharingan he charges his opponent only to feel like he's having his energy drained from him, so he launches a fireball at him missing the target

his opponent makes a glancing blow making him feel that drained feeling, his opponent just says "hehe looks like you found out about my ability chakra drain a glancing blow will drain you rather quickly, and now im gonna drain you dry"

he charges sasuke only to be kicked upwards into the air appearing under him with a over-shadow of Lee show up Naruto growls alongside his friends saying "using the Sharingan to steal his opponents skills that they earned through hard work"

once he was about to begin his attack he felt the curse mark spread, pushing it back he kicked him in his side for it to be blocked, he brings his other leg around using his leverage to start his opponents descent with his arm, and finishes with a kick in his ribs saying "barrage of lions"

Hyate checks the two and says "Winner Sasuke Uchiha" (I'm not gonna give him the annoying cough it was annoying and you know it happens already)

Kakashi shunshins down to the arena floor grabbing him to seal it as best as he can, allowing them to focus that is until Asuma walked over to Kurenai trying to talk to her and asks "Hey Kurenai-ch-" before he could finish she unleashed a large amount of KI upon the smoker

she turns to him and says In a cold tone even Orochimaru froze in fear for a brief moment thinking '_whatever that poor fool did makes me want to rethink my invasion plan...nah it continues as planned_' brushing the fear aside preparing to watch the next match

**Yugito Nii vs Subaku no Kankuro **

he jumps down onto the arena floor while she walks down (immagine the clothes she wore in shippuden but her for her younger age couple years older than naruto, so fifteen sixteen)

he decides to get cocky and says "heh as if things couldn't get easier I gotta fight a Little girl this won't even be considered a warm-up"

she narrows her eyes turning them into slits like a cats hearing her resident '_**kick his ass kitten for your blond mate with the Ookami with**_** him**' she shouts in her head feeling flushed 'S-shut up Nibi' taking a quick glance up at her future mate

she gets into her average stance adding chakra to her nails turning them into long claws Hyate seeing them both ready says "Hajime" before Kankuro could even move he got slammed in the back by a spinning roundhouse kick with his puppet sending them both flying to the wall, before he could do anything she runs through a series of handsigns and says "**Katon:Neko bakudan o nenshō(**fire style:burning cat bomb**) **sending several blue flame colored cats charging at them exploding nocking him out on contact

once the matched was called the two of them shared a brief moment of eye contact before she walked back over to her team when Nibi was shouting in her head '**Kitten you have to claim him, now, now, now he screams power, yet has a cool comforting aura around him, you gotta tell me you don't feel it**' she sighs and says '_what is it about him Nibi you and I both know that we are gonna marry him but what's so important to you that i gotta claim him now?_'

she sighs and says '_look as can talk about this at a later time alright besides we already missed two matches though they were pitiful or one sided_' and true to her word they were pitiful Sakura lost to Ino faster than it started, and tenten lost because she was Temari, before she could have gotten impaled by a kunai stuck in her fan Naruto caught her getting a grateful thank you from her team (well gai and lee neji just snorted saying some asshole response)

**Hinata vs random mist shinobi**

hinata won her fight thanks to the training naruto put her through, even though on the stands Neji kept talking down to her coming close to making naruto kill him

**Neji vs random mist shinobi 2**

similar win but he handled the victory in a sore winner fashion calling his opponent pathetic and a discrace

**Shikamaru vs Kin**

same as canon

**Dosu Kinuta vs choji**

same as canon

**Lee vs Gaara **

except before getting crushed by the sand after the match was called Naruto rushed in saving him earing browny points from the girls

**Sai vs random Iwa shinobi**

beat him using a variety of ink summons

**Kurotsuchi vs random kumo shinobi **

beat him using her explosives and fire jutsu

**Haku Momochi vs random Iwa shinobi 2**

froze her opponent from the neck up

**Tsubaki Uchiha vs random Kumo shinobi 2**

won by using a series of combination jutsu

all the mathches went by rather quickly when Naruto's turn came up they all gasped to see the match for the next round

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

when the two of them reached the arena floor he turned to the proctor and asked "Hyate-san since Kiba can fight with Akamaru can I do the same?" he turns to the Hokage to see him nod he then said "Naruto your permitted to use your bloodline from this point got it!"

he looks up to the hokage and asks "you sure jiji don't want you getting your ear talked off from the pain in the ass civilian council you know?"

he nods saying "hey if they don't like it that's their problem, im the one wearing this damn hat"

when that little interaction was brought around to focus back on Naruto he wistling causing Hikari to come running down the stairs standing by his side

he performs a unique handsign saying "**Kai**" covering him in smoke and a tremendous pressure is place in the room, when the smoked cleared he was revealed to have grown a few more inches making him slightly come up to a little bellow Kakashi's shoulder on his head were two silver wolf ears, and 10 silver wolf tails his hair reaching his lower back with black and red streaks in them like his tails and claws sharper than steel

* * *

**00 in the stands 00**

everyone went wide eyed seeing his partner transform Kakashi and the other jounin excluding Madara, Kurenai, and Anko when Asuma looked over towards Madara and asked "you three don't seem all that suprised by this?"

she looks at him and growls making him feel uncomfortable and says "one Anko and Kurenai lives with us, two Naruto and Hikari have been partners since before his entering the Academy"

Kakashi looks over and says "so how come she hasn't been around him before now?"

Anko answers "she had a serious injury over the couple months that needed time to heal so she had to stay behind on missions, though she was verified and permitted by the Hokage since he found her when he was four she was probably just a newborn pup at the time two became inseperable since" using a twist of the truth both being inseperable and did find her when he was four

they turn to the hokage when Asuma asked "this true Sandaime-sama?" he turns to them and nods saying "yes ever since he was four when he was chased he came across a little silver wolf pup that was abandoned and injured before he was assaulted he took it to be treated by the Inuzuka head's daughter Hana, when she was treated he asked me if he could keep her, you know how hard it was for him to make friends right?"

he got a series of nods while the other genin besides ino, haku, hinata, and Tsubaki, and Yugito (from her own experience as a Jinchuriki while Nibi is appologising to her for ruining her life) and Shino (again from his own experience by having bugs in him)

the hokage was about to continue when Sakura opened her mouth saying "Obviously the dog's got brain damage to be around him, he thinks he's better than everyone when he was the dobe of the academy" when she said then hit from several different types of KI mainly from his friends and the jounin who like him

Anko grabs her by her shirt growling revealing her ears and tails saying "listen brat, only reason he was dobe of the academy is because he found it to easy, and don't like how the academy is set up where the top genin in the academy is considered the shinobi of the year, while the lowest score is the dobe, when I saw him talk to the hokage about why he didn't try is because it makes them arrogant as you can see with two cases ponytail over there (pointing over at Neji) and the asshole Sasuke who thinks everyone is only cannonfodder to save his sorry ass, even a client possibly,though we can thank the civilian council for that kissing his ass with gusto"

she pauses catching her breath and continues "the only two Uchiha I care for are in this stadium that's Madara and Tsubaki, they have pride in their skills" Sakura interupts saying "Sasuke-kun has skills" "no he has the skills he stole from someone who worked their asses off to earn, all he has to do is flash those eyes of his and he copies everything they do, that combo he pulled off is the begining of an attack that Gai and Lee knows, last time anyone checked Gai didn't teach the brat squat" getting an affermative from the two of them as proof

Sakura still doesn't agree with her and says "He's still better than Naruto-baka, he's just a monster who deserved the beatings he got" the pressure got worse when Kurenai lays into her revealing her tails and ears as well"Watch what you say, cause you don't know what he does and doesn't deserve, the only monsters I see are the ones who hate him without knowing him, and blame him for things he never did, watch yourself cause if you call him a monster again we will detain you in the T&I with Anko and Ibiki, council and the Hokage be damned"

they turns to Anko who nods with a insane smile saying "she's right I love him, and Ibiki see's him as like a little brother, whenever we could we would hide him from the mobs formed, and he gets a little personal when it involves naruto"

they all drop the pressure and turn back to the fight not taking off the illusion on them with Madara and Tsubaki revealing theirs as well

* * *

**00 on arena floor 00 **

After the drama on the stands come to an end he turns to both Kiba and Akamaru on the left side and Naruto and Hikari on the right both battle ready he see's them both ready and says "**Hajime**"

Kiba says "Lets go Akamaru" tossing him a food pill when eaten turns Akamaru's fur red and goes through a series of handsigns saying "Man-Beast clone" when Akamaru hops on his back covering them both in smoke revealing two Kiba's one on top of the other

he turns to Hikari and says "shall we girl?" she nods dissapearing in a puff of smoke revealing Hikari wearing a black top with white shoulder guards, tight Anbu style black pants, shin guards, arm guards, and her long silver hair is kept in a bound ponytail with two silver ears and ten wolf tails behind her as well as a sword with a frayed hilt on her hip (guess the sword)

she turns to him and says "**ready when you are Naruto-kun, i'm dying for a fight the people in the forest weren't much of a warm-up**" streching her arms over her head they both turn to Kiba and Akamaru and says "Lets go Kiba and Akamaru, show me what you two got" they nod and charge going into a corkscrew with him shouting "**Garruga**" in mid spin tosses a smoke pellet to confuse them

while in the smoke Naruto and Hikari are back to back using their ears to hear the displacements in the air, to tell when they are gonna attack, ducking and dodging from the twin drills, after the fourth go around naruto uses a few handsigns and says '**fuuton: Kyōfū atsuryoku(**wind: gale pressure**) **disspersing the smoke and pushing Kiba and Akamaru away slaming them both into a wall, the two of them break out and were about to charge again when they both performed similar handsigns saying '**raiton:Raijin no shōtotsu(**lightining:thunder god collision**) **both charging at Kiba and Akamaru hitting them both in the chest and abdomen with their elbows and fists at the same time covering them in their targets and themselves in a surge of ghostly red/black lightning (naruto) and a black/white lightning (hikari) causing both Kiba and Akamaru to crumble to the floor in spasms passed out

* * *

**00 in the stands 00**

they turn to Hyate when Naruto says "umm their not gonna be able to move for a while" he nods saying "winner naruto uzumaki" Hikari changes back and walks up to the stands feeling the tension in the air

they walk over to his friends and asks "ummmm whats with the tension in the air?" they all point at Sakura who just glares at him he just brushes her off and says "whats got her panties in a not? And from the feeling of anger coming from Asuma what the hell I do to you?"

Asuma just turns away while Kurenai goes out for some air the others turn to see the last match which was

**Shino Aburame vs Zaku kinuto **

ended the same as canon

then the last person got a bi

the winners all got down to the stands drawing numbers revealing in order for the matches which were one on one for the fights

round 1 Haku Momochi vs Hinata Hyuuga vs Ino Yamanaka

round 2 Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

round 3 Tsubaki Uchiha vs Kurotsuchi

round 4 Shikamaru Nara vs Dosu Kinuta

round 5 Subaku no Temari vs yugito nii

round 6 Sai vs Shino Aburame

round seven Sasuke Uchiha vs Subaku no Gaara

The Hokage says "for everyone you have a month to train for the Chunin finals to prepare for whatever your opponent has cooked up, now go and prepare!"

* * *

**00 in hallway of the tower 00 **

after the fight Naruto and the girls walk away to hear "Kurenai wait!"

they turn to see Asuma she sighs and says "What do you want Asuma?"

"I just want to talk okay" he says hoping he could she turns to face him and says "About what? About how you want to take me back? About how you feel bad for what happen? About how you've 'changed'? Forget it Asuma" and walks away

"Yeah? Well what about you? I thought you hated perverts yet you're engaged to a kid, and in a harem!" he says pointing to Naruto and the girls she turns and glares at him growling

She stares him down and says "never call Naru-kun a 'kid' again got that! I may be in a harem, but Naruto-kun treats all of us as individuals. He actually cares for us, he knows how to make me smile, how to make me feel safe, and he makes me feel loved. Even before I was engaged to him, Naruto-kun knew more about me than you ever did even when I was always looking out for him from the shadows, when Madara would get sent on S-rank missions when he was vulnrable!" with the others agreeing with her

"How's that even possible? If you were always hiding from him how could he know about you?" asked a frustrated Asuma.

"whats my favorite meal Asuma?" Kurenai asks he raises an eyebrow and says "whats this got to do wit-"

"Answer the Question!" glaring at him harder trying to burn through his head, he sighs and says "sweets obviously, your always with Anko at that Dango place when you two hang out" not seeing the point behind this

"my don't I wear my Jounin vest?" She asks he says "cause it clashes with your outfit of course?" making everyone glare at him

she narrows her eyes and says "final question what is the nickname Anko always call me?" he grins and says "it's Ice Queen thats as plain as day"

she snorts looking away from him and says "same self-centered bastard as before, you haven't changed Asuma Sarutobi"

he steps closer and says "Just because I answered a few questions wrong I'm self-centered how?"

she turns on him again and says "My favorite meal is takowasa with sake or vodka, and I never had much of a sweet tooth unlike Anko-chan. I don't wear my Jonin vest because it restricts my movements, especially when it comes to using my Genjutsu. I could care less about fashion statements. Also, Anko-chan never called me 'Ice Queen', you and everybody else did. Anko-chan used to call me 'Beni' because of my lipstick and eyes. I told you all of this on several of our so-called 'dates' if you can even call it that" with each step she makes towards him he takes one back till he's against a wall

he says "Hey! I take you to nice places, and that doesn't explain how he's better than me!"

she sighs again and says "I don't know how, but Naruto-kun always knew when I was watching him when he was a small child. When Naruto-kun did his first successful transformation, he went and bought the most expensive vodka bottle he could afford in his disguise. He gift wrapped it and left it on an open window. But, he never even touched it. When I went to go investigate, on the tag it said: 'Thank you for watching over me Beni'. He knew that I loved vodka before you did, and he called me the same nickname as Anko-chan even when everyone around me called me Ice Queen. He didn't even know my name back then, but he knew that I always had red on me. Explain to me how a small child knew more about me than you, who was suppose to be my boyfriend at that time"

she continues and says "Also, every 'date' we've ever been on has been to places only you liked! You didn't even bother to ask me what I wanted, or where I wanted to go! You dragged me to some worthless place that would allow you to smoke even when I asked you to stop smoking in front of me! I might as well kiss an ash tray every time you kissed me! Also while every guy was staring at me like some piece of meat, you didn't even bother to defend me! You just kept bragging on to others about how you 'bagged the Ice Queen' instead of actually talking to me! You always left your messes at the apartment we shared, you never cleaned up after yourself, you always made my apartment smell like a chimney sweep, and you always kept trying to get me into bed with you rather than actually spend time with me!"

trying to save himself he says "oh yeah what about him, i'm pretty sure a raman stand isn't a romantic outing either?"

she shakes her head and says "no our first date was a couple weeks after he let Anko and I move in, he took me to a part of the forest nobody knew about for a midnight picnic, he hand cooked everything and brought the most expensive wine his home had, along with several other delicacies that suited the both of us. He decorated the part of the forest that was next to a waterfall and a small lake which bathed in the moonlight, it had a medium size table and candles making it a candle lit dinner."

"Throughout our time together Naruto-kun was a complete gentleman. He even complemented all of us even when we were dressed in our regular attire. He even learned how to dance just so he could dance with us. Unlike you, he wasn't trying to get into my pants. He just wanted to show us a good time, and to make us happy", said Kurenai remembering her first date with Naruto, Anko Madara, Tsubaki, Ino, Haku, and Hinata

"What about the rest of the dates? He's not exactly popular with the civilians?"

"Just what exactly are you trying to prove Asuma? That you're better than Naruto-kun because you're 'normal'? Because you're not treated like he is?" asked Kurenai looking at him as he flinched again with her ears flat showing she was angry.

"Nothing pisses me off more than pompous guys like you trying to make themselves look good by comparing themselves to Naruto-kun! Do you think you're the only guy who's tried that on me? Naruto-kun treats us with love and respect, and he always tries to put all of his tenshi happiness before his", said Kurenai turning around as she continued to walk back to the compund with the others.

he just wouldn't take no lying down and said "but i'm right, he can't take you to those places you like"

they stopped with Anko's back turned to him still with the others look on in silence she says in a sad tone "Even if you were, I would still choose Naruto-kun over anybody else. One time I wanted to go to one of my favorite restaurants with Naruto-kun and the others. At first he looked hesitant when I asked him this, but he agreed with a smile saying that if it would make me happy he would do it. When we got inside, the service took a long time. When the waiter finally came, he deliberately ignored Naruto-kun while trying to show off because he was 'ripped'. It pissed me off to no end, and I could tell so did the others. We demanded another waiter, and when the second one came we ordered our meal. When the food finally came, everyone was served but Naruto-kun. We wanted to wait for him to eat together, but he wouldn't let us and insisted to eat without him. After some time we finished our meal and his food still hadn't arrive, but he told us it was alright, that he was at least happy that his vixens had a wonderful time. He wouldn't even let us pay because he wanted to pay for all of our meals. When he did, I saw that he was being charged three times than the normal price on the menu. I was about to complain when he just stopped me and smiled paying that price"

"I realize right then and there that since I wanted to eat there, Naruto-kun was willing to face the villager's hatred and scorn just so he could take us out anywhere we wanted. He wanted to show us a good time, to make us smile despite what happens to him. I felt ashamed of myself, I was so happy that I met someone who cares so much about me that I forgot about how the villagers treated him. I felt that I was being selfish and cruel to him because of my request that I went over to apologize. However, he stopped before I could say it. All he said was that he was willing to carry that burden as long as the villagers didn't do anything to me or his mates, and that one day he will prove himself worthy to the villagers. Even if he didn't, then he would still be happy just as long as he knows that we're happy, and that's all he'll ever need."

"He was willing to suffer for my happiness. He wanted to make me feel that he could take me anywhere like a regular couple even if it meant that he would be ridiculed. I've never had anyone treat me like that before, or made me feel so loved. I made myself a promise to be more considerate of Naruto-kun's situation, and to be a better lover to him. That's why I'll always choose Naruto-kun", said Kurenai looking over at naruto with a tearful smile

Naruto looks at her and gives her a just as loving smile, when Asuma said "to me it sounds like a stupid crush, he probably doesn't even know how to properly treat a woman." Asuma retorted

"Says the man who was too dense to even realize that I was a virgin when we were dating, and decided to have an affair behind my back. Naruto-kun didn't even have to do anything to get me into bed. I willingly gave it to him even when he said that we didn't have to I'd still do it, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I must say he is quite the lover in bed and still has enough energy for the other girls", retorted Kurenai as she continued to walk leaving a shocked Asuma when he noticed Kurenai and Anko limping slightly.

* * *

**00 back at the compound 00 **

when they all got back they gave off a breath of relief finally getting out of their Kurenai walks up to Naruto and Kisses him and says "I love Naruto-kun never doubt that!" he smiles and kisses her back wrapping his tails around her and says "wouldn't dream of it, I love you and the others just as much okay?" looking at the others who nod in agreement

he says finally getting relaxed "so guys what do you wanna eat it's my turn today to cook" Anko and Kurenai asks "what about training for the Chunin finals got someone to teach you?"

he says "nah Hinata-chan is most likely being trained by her family if not she can join me in mine, Neji-teme is gonna be trained by them as well, Ino-chan is probably be trained by her folks, Tsubaki-chan is gonna train with Madara-chan, Haku if she isn't going to train with Zabuza can train with me or her summons same for the others, Hikari and I will do the same we still gotta deal with Orochimaru during the finals who knows when he's gonna strike, so we gotta prepare for him"

they nod in undertanding with all thats happened had forgotten about him he continues "we don't gotta worry about the barrier, just handling him he's slippery he may just escape and fight another day"

they nod, Naruto started to walk into the Kitchen when he got a knock on the door he reaches it sighing "who could it possibly be?" opening it to reveal an Anbu mask with a hawk on it he says "what can I do for you Hayabusa-san?" (falcon)

he says "Hokage-sama has requested your pressence in his office Uzumaki-san" he nods saying "let him know I'll be right there in a few minutes, ne" Hayabusa nods dissapearing in a puff of smoke

closing the door he turns to the girls and says "well looks like the old man wants to talk to me, I'll try to hurry up with what he wants to talk to me about" they nod with him walking through the door

* * *

**00 Hokage Tower 00**

he Knocks on the Hokage's front door hearing a faint 'enter' he walks through the door, and see's the aged Kage with a Man with Long Spiky white hair, in a Kabuki outfit

a short man reaching his Kneecaps with a huge nose which to him looks like either a:he's drunk or b:he has hay fever oh well, and both the girls from the chunin preliminaries

a tanned man with a wrestlers belt, kage robes, and spikey bleach blond hair with a gottee and mustach on his left was a man equal to him in height, but with shades, jounin Kumo vest with eight swords on his back and on his right a woman with blond hair similar to yugito with a modest bust and cold blue eyes

a two grey-blue haired men one a few years older than he was the first had an eyepatched which looked like veins bulging from the side of it, and the other had glasses and looked rather easily intimidated from the looks of him with a sword wraped in bandages (just look up chojuro and Aoi on google)

between them is a beautiful woman with rusty red-orange aubern hair tied in a top-knot with a bang covering her right eye, the other a sea green color, and a blue battle dress showing a modest amount of cleavage

he closes the door behind him and says "Hello Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Kurotsuchi-san, Yugito-san, Hokage-sama was I interupting something" tilting his head blinking making the two girls present fight every urge in their system to hug him

Sarutobi sighs and says "this is the only time your gonna show me any respect is it Naruto-kun?" he just nods saying "of course I mean I call you saru-jiji, or Sandaime-oji but thats on the basis of you besides Danzo-oji and Mada-chan raising me, what did you need?"

he tells his anbu to leave him activating the privacy seals and says to Naruto "you can release the illusion now naruto-kun"

he nods revealing his now long hip lenght hair with black and red streaks, silver wolf ears, and 10 wolf tails also with red and black streaks, his nails and fangs lenghtening to where their noticeable making both girls blush

the aged kage says "it's okay to show your eyes you know?" he nods saying "I know but i had to keep em covered for 24 hours to let them adjust, I wasn't able to deactivate the doujutsu so I had to keep em' covered to prevent myself from copying my allies teachniques don't wanna end up like sasuke you know, I can take it off in 5...4...3...2...1...0" removing his headband with his eyes still closed, he slowly opens them showing the silver-white eyes with a red lineing with slit pupil captivating the girls present

he says "what is it you wanted to see me for?" tails swishing behind him like when a dog would when experiencing something new seeing their odd expressions he says "what, whats everyone staring at? is there something on my face?"

the hokage tosses him a mirror and shows his new eyes and says nonchelantly"huh didn't expect that, I expected them to be the same blue i've always have, oh well"

after a uncissary conversation on his eyes new color he says "well Naruto-kun I just wanted to be sure of your plan for facing Orochimaru during the Invasion, and to talk to you about somethings your parents set-up, and it also seems you have a few guests" he raises an eyebrow at the last two things but quickly getting into 'serious' mode

he said "hai Sandaime-sama, the plan pertaining to Orochimaru's Manipulation of Suna into being involved with the invasion with his created village oto is still going underway from the information Tayu-chan have told me, he has a variety of seal arrays set-up on the outside of the village walls, and intends to have a large number of Suna shinobi desquised as civilians for the finals, she also told me that he, has the Suna Jinchuriki's jounin instruct him to use Shukaku to do wide spread destruction, I can handle him without much problem, and Tayuya has been instructed to release her part of the four part barrier letting you gain assitance"

he pauses and raises his killer intent saying slowly with one of his eyes turning blood red "and...you...are...gonna...get...asistance...right? I know you feel responsible for him escaping but you can't let yourself die doing something stupid like use the '**shiki** **fuuin**' I don't wanna explain to a 6 year old one who I see as a little brother why his jiji is dead, if you do use it you can expect me to use a variation of the **impure world resurrection** I made to bring you back just to kill you myself, okay?" he says with a 'you better answer correctly or you will suffer' tone making everyone shiver wondering how a thirteen year old can be so intimidating

the aged kage nods knowing he can making good on his threat saying "of course Naruto-kun I intend to live long enough to see my grandson make something of himself, though I hope you become a jounin by the time he can become genin, I know you won't play favorites or do favors"

he nods smiling at the mention of his second surrogate little brother and asks "by the way how is his progress with everything that's happend and is happening if he's how his progress is coming along in his training?"

he says "he's improved extremly well he's mastered the jutsu you had him learn, and his seals in gravity and resistance are both 5 he can handle your training ground for the more difficult training" he says "alright on my days of in the training grounds I can help him"

He asks "speaking of which who is training you, knowing you, your going to be working on new techniques right?" he smirks seeing his surrogate grandsons face and says "so what are you working on in that training ground of your hmm?"

he sighs scratching the back of his head and says "well I gotta go the Higurashi's weapon shop for those weapons I asked him to make with my fangs, and working on several new jutsu for my three new elements, practice adding an elements to my rasengan, work on my old mans technique or make an finish adjustments to it to work without seals" the last part shocks those inside and A says "what do you mean make adjustments to it, your old man couldn't pull it off?"

he turns to the Raikage and says "well A-sama the reason he couldn't is because he didn't have one the time nor proper affinities, he was already using his Raiton affinity, he couldn't mix em' with anything else" A nods accepting this and says "and you can?"

Naruto says to them "it's possible for me because I am adding two of my three new elements holy, abyss, and chaos being a bi-product of the two"

mei says "I don't believe i've heard of those three before, how?" naruto goes into the explination of the bridge incident in wave mei speaks up "wait the bridge in wave was named after you?" he raises an eyebrow and says "they named a bridge after huh go figure"

he says to the Sandaime "so jiji what else did you want, you said something my parents set-up, and guests?" he nods and points to the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage and says "your mother and father had set up marriage contracts between you, A-dono's niece Yugito nii, the Tsuchikage's grandaughter Kurotsuchi, and Mei terumi the fifth Mizukage"

to say naruto is shocked is an understatment he says "o-okay that was unexpected, but ummm Tsuchikage-sama quick question I thought you hated my daf, why would you set-up a marriage agreement with him?" the Onoki sighs and says "I didn't hate the brat, while he was alive he was a remarkable man he was only doing what was necissary to protect his village, this marriage agreement is to solidify a alliance with Konoha, though from kurotsuchi told me she thinks your-" befor he could finish she casually gently kicked him in the back making his back go out everyone sweatdrops at the action

he gets the same response from A, while Mei says "my mother and your mother were practically sisters and made a contract between us when you turned thirteen, I would be twenty-four, me and the girls will be transfered over here" naruto turns to her and asks "what about being a kage, who's gonna be your replacement?" she says "my nee-san she has more experience and won't screw things up" they all nod

the hokage coughs gaining their attention "well as well as this is I gotta tell you, your godfather is here" the pressure in the room got heavier with a strong pressure bringing attention back to naruto with his hair in his eyes they see his hands clenched and shaking, they turn to Jiraya and wonder '_what did he do to get him this pissed_'

he says in a hollow tone "jiji I think I need to get my hearing checked, I could have sworn you said my god father is here?" he turns to see them toss Jiraya infront of him and he says "hey Naruto-kun nice to see ya" shaking in fear the same way Tsunade would make him

he says "it's nice to see you too _kyofu_ it's so nice to see you for the first time in thirteen years, nice of you to come see me for once"

he gulps and says "Naruto-kun it's not what you think I-" "what you had your spy network to handle, thats understandable but every year you come in this village and you never thought to come see me, the son of a man you saw as your own child, the same man you promised to him should anything happen to them you would be there for me?" he interrupts making them flinch due to his cold tone, he continues "why is that, did you blame me for their deathes, or did you see me in the same light as the people in this village do, the nine-tails reincarnated in human form, or did going to a bath house hold more importance than family?"

Jiraya hangs his head and says "your right I could have come visit, when I was here but it just hurt you know when I saw you when you were two it was like looking at a perfect copy of your father, every year I came here I tried to work the courage to see you, to even just see how your doing, im sorry"

they turn to see naruto grit his teeth and says "you want me to forgive you huh? fine stand up grit your teeth and close your eyes" he does just that to be decked harder than Tsunade ever could to him sending him into a wall

the Sandaime asks "was all that necissary Naruto-kun" they turn to see Naruto take a thinking pose which in a more humorous light his tails turned into a question marks behind him and answers "Nope!" making everyone face fault he says "but i've had that anger bottled up for nine years, also who are these guests you mentioned jiji?"

he hears 'why don't you turn around and find out' turning to see Inari and and Tsunami and Tazuna standing in the entrance of the door he says "hey guys how you doing good to see ya squirt" he gets tackled by a hug from Inari asking questions like 'how ya been' and the like

after a few moments the sandaime says "well naruto-kun everything's settled I'll leave you to take everyone here to your place for their living arrangments and to prepare for the finals of the exams, I expect great things from you" he grins and says "have I given anyless jiji since you've known me?"

the aged kage chuckle says "true you've always done amazing things and will continue to" they all leave to prepare for the exams and the incoming Invasion

* * *

Hyoton:phew gotta say this took a while and a small note I gotta deal with my own exams

Naruto :ohh and what are they gotta fight somebody?

Hyoton: no but I have a great deal respect for the kage and paperwork if only i could use the shadow clones

Naruto: heh I got no doubts you'll do fine when can you get back to the story?

Hyoton: well monday is a study day, tuesday is my day off and friday is my day of as well so these days I can work on the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Hyoton: Hey, wassap, is everything well?

Naruto:dude why the hell are you talking like that?

Hyoton:sorry I was watching soul eater and death is hilarious but none the less I got a bit of news

Naruto: Your gonna abandon us?

Hyoton:no,no,no,no. Noting of the sorts you see I have done a bit of review and I feel I can do better, so I'm doing a redo of this everythings gonna be the same on some things just gonna tweak it your still gonna be god-level no worries and the girls will be there but Madara is gonna be a on time appearence

Naruto: what why I love her man!?

Hyoton: I know as do I but don't worry, she's gonna be there still but she is gonna start as a more sisterly/motherly roll... you'll see, anyways yea this isn't a chapter but a note that I am remaking this so please be patient with me alright?


End file.
